A New life in the Past
by Carnivorous Usagi
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada , Neo Primo or Decimo of Vongola was dying. Prepared to be taken to the afterlife to join his family... Only that didn't happen. He somehow got reborn to the past as a girl. And most of all 'Mio Dio did I... did I just got reborn as G's not supposed to exist younger sister' He decided that very day that fate hates him. Fem!Tsuna. Might lead to G27 (keyword: might)
1. chapter 1: Of Adjustment and a Tragedy

Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Vongola Decimo or Neo Primo, is right at this moment... confused as hell.

You might be wondering as to why.

Well, it seems like he was reborn. Into a girl.

••••••CU••••••

He remembered lying in his death bed with his family surrounding him. Ietsuna, (his eldest son and the current Vongola Don) along with Ieyatsu (his second and youngest son and the new CEDEF boss) are standing at each of his side. Beside them are their wives and children. (His grandchildren his weak yet still pure sky flames purred. _His,_ it keeps whispering.) Almost all his guardians already moved on ahead of him. The only one left was Lambo. But he too, will soon join them. His hyper intuition said so, or his heart said so.

So, knowing that his time is almost up, knowing he succeeded on reforming the bloody mafia, he said "I had no regrets."

And with a kind, warm smile. He closed his eyes and let death take him.

The problem is, that seem to not happen.

Yes, he did got enveloped in darkness. He felt like he was floating. He expected the after life when he opened his eyes. Not a beautiful pink haired lady that was supposed to be his mother. And for him to be a baby, and a girl on top of that! But unfortunately, that's not the biggest shocking thing he'll find out once he open his eyes...

"What are we going to name her anyway?" a childish voice said.

The most shocking fact is that Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian G is currently standing there, in the room, in his three year old glory. ' Mio Dio, did I just... did I just got reborn as G's not supposed to exist younger sister?!' . Yup, fate hates him. ( or is it her now?)

"Now now, Guantino, be patient" the lady said. (should I call her Mom now?) G suddenly turns red. " Mom! I told you to call me G!" The lady just giggled. " Fine. G, are you happy now Guantino?" " What's the use of calling me G if you're going to call me in that name anyway?!" If possible, G's face became a darker shade of red.

I couldn't help but giggle.

They suddenly stop conversing and stared at me, making me a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, I know! I'll name you Renata!" the lady - mom - suddenly proclaims, making G blanch. "Her name literally means reborn!". It actually kinda fits me. Being reborn and all. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Then do you want to her name to be _Guantina_ , hmm Guantino?" Mom asked. And I could say, G's face looks kind of amusing... Reborn influenced me too much. "Fine! name her Renata!" G shouts, looking awfully red. Mom just giggles at this. Then she looked at me, smiling widely and at the same time warmly, as she says

"Welcome to the family, Renata"

••••••CU••••••

Having G as a big brother really isn't so bad. In my infancy years he took care of me when Mom isn't home. And if there is one thing I learned from this, it's this.

Being an infant is _hell._

Like knowing things you _shouldn't_ know as an infant is one thing, but getting bored is another. And then there's the case when you know how to do things _but you can't because your an infant!_ And the potty...it's humiliating! When I can finally walk the first thing I'll do is potty training! And don't get me started with the _feeding._

(I wonder if this is how the arcobalenos felt when they got turned to infants...

Probably not, they're still strong even when reduced to infants after all)

Anyway, like I said before, having G of all people as a brother really isn't so bad. And really, it's nice to see absolute joy from him even he tries to hide it (and horribly fails) when he heard my first word.

"G!"

••••••CU••••••

"Oi! Rena!" G shouts from the front door, looking ready to leave. "What is it fratello?" I shouted back, walking toward him as I do so. "Tell Mom I'm going out!" G said as he opens the door. "Okay!" I said with a smile.

G had been going out a lot lately, saying that he has a friend there as an answer whenever I asks why. I never stopped him from going though, because for all I know, the kid he plays with at the village could be the future Vongola Primo , Giotto, himself. That possibly isn't too far off.

"Stay safe fratello!" I said with a bright smile. G smiles back, showing some teeth "Don't I always?"

And with that, he was off.

(G started calling me Rena since I was three saying my name was long and lame. I like it though.)

Adjusting to the whole turned-into-a-girl thing is quite harder than being reborn as G's not supposed to exist little sister. But I'm working on it. I could say that this situation is quite fun actually. Other than the fact of having an absent father (My mother won't tell us where our father went off to), I'm having a pretty nice childhood. The days I spent on our little home was always warm and filled with laughter and smiles.

I hope the luck I had on my other life doesn't start kicking again.

"Renata?" my mother's voice echoes lightly at the room, making me turn around. "Why are you standing there?" she continues as she walk toward me.

"Mom! fratello's out again. He's probably playing with the friend he talks about" I said, tilting my head upwards as I do so . My Mother just raised a brow, with an amused smile playing on her lip. "Oh really now, he-" she never got to finish her sentence because before we could fully process the situation, armed men barged in our house.

All hell broke loose after that.

••••••CU••••••

I'm running really fast right now. Tears freely flowing from my eyes. Turns out, the armed men were Mafia. They were there looking for father, who I honestly never met. Mom managed to make me escape, fighting them while telling me to run.

To live.

"Please Renata, for Guantino, your fratello. We can't let him live all alone now can we?" And so, ran I did. but Mom... she...

I looked back for a fragment of a second, only to see our house engulfed in flames, creating a blazing inferno.

...She took down the men with her.

I soon stopped running and hid in a tree that has a huge hole in it. Besides, it's not like I can run anymore with my legs feeling sore and my lungs burning with lack of oxygen intake and exhaustion. And once I'm comfortable enough and is no longer panting heavily, I opened my hands. On the palms of my hands is mom's necklace. Shaped like a teardrop and as blue as the wide sky, covered with golden linings. A necklace that shines when light hits it.

I'll miss her.

But what happens to G now? A person I grew to love as a big brother... will he think that I'm dead? Like mom?...

No use to think about that now

'At least his safe.' a part of my mind whispers. 'He's miles away from this disaster and alive.' The whispers continued. And those words alone somehow brought comfort to me. 'G's safe . My fratello's _safe.'_ I repeated again and again, quietly in the privacy of my mind.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep after that.

(On the deepest part of her heart, she weeps, for the loss of an amazing woman.

...Of an amazing mother)


	2. Chapter 2: Of life in this new life

_Fratello_ \- Flashback

Fratello - Normal

••••••CU••••••

Travelling barefoot and alone since Mafia men might come back and catch you is not how I imagined my childhood to be in my new life.

(But then again, isn't me being G's little sister something I also didn't expect?

You know what? I'll stop thinking about these stuff right now.)

'I hope G's alright...' But then again, it's G. The history book _did_ say that he used to live in the streets. So I guess I didn't mess up the timeline too much?... I already kinda am ruining it though, however small it is.

Anyway, back to my current predicament.

I've been eating fruits in the forest, making sure I eat the edible looking one that isn't poisoned. I also bathe in a lake when I got the time. I, after a very long time, am thankful to Reborn for his Spartan training. I wouldn't have survived for days if it wasn't because of it. (It doesn't mean I like it though. Nope. I'm not a masochist thank you very much)

Travelling for days seems to finally pay off. There's a town up ahead. 'Hopefully their orphanage is not one of those that abuses children...' And with that thought in mind, I entered the town.

••••••CU••••••

Finding an orphanage is harder to do when your really small. But I managed to find one and I gotta say, it looks decent and homey. So I knocked. The one that answered was a pretty black-haired lady with emerald eyes.

"Hello little one, I'm Lorena. What brings you here?" the lady now known as Lorena asked. 'She's seems really nice'. "I... mom died and I.. um" 'shit, I should have planned on what to say!' Suddenly, Miss Lorena gasp. "Oh dear! Come inside then!" and after saying that, she gently pulled me inside.

After that she feeds me and asked for my name. Then she proceeded to take me to a room that I'm supposed to sleep in.

Well... that went better than I expected.

••••••CU••••••

Life in Rose Mary Orphanage wasn't so bad. And really, it was nice to take care of kids.

It has been years since the 'Incident' too. And since then, I trained myself to become stronger. Anything could happen after all. And it's better to be ready more than anything! Oh and I can summon flames too! I'm still a sky, which I'm glad about. I'm more comfortable with it after all.

I'm an adult now, and more than ready to leave the orphanage. And being formerly a guy, I could say that I grew up as a pretty stunning lady. I even wear my mother's necklace around my neck since I turned 14.

My pink hair reaches to my waist. Skin quit pearly, with plump lips and brown chocolate eyes (which I'm glad stayed with me) and a curvy body. Huh, it's probably my new inherited genes. My second Mom was stunning too, even after having two kids.

Anyway, I'm about to leave now, being an adult and all. And everyone is going to see me off.

"May you find your big brother, Renata" Miss Lorena said, her black hair slowly turning grey due to old age. "Thank you, Miss Lorena. I hope you take care after I'm gone" I said with a smile. She smiled back. Her smile seems to not lose its radiance even if she grew old. "I could say the same to you, my dear".

"Bye bye, Rena!" all the kids chorused. Some were smiling, and some hastily drying off their tears. They continue to fall though. "Bye bye, until next time!" I said before walking off with a smile.

I'm gonna miss them.

My next stop is Vongola Mansion. 'I'm gonna see you soon, fratello'. And with this thought in mind, I smiled widely. Ignoring the stares directed my way as I walked.

••••••CU••••••

A man with magenta ( almost pink) hair and red eyes, sneezed. This particular action alarmed his blonde haired companion that has unruly hair that seemed to defy gravity itself and blue eyes. "You okay G?" the man asked to the magenta haired man now known as G. "Yes Giotto, now go back to signing paperwork!" G scolded the man named Giotto. He pouted at his childhood friend, before wisely continued signing.

G, storm Guardian and right-hand man of Giotto, Vongola Primo, is currently sitting on a chair, guarding Giotto as he signed paperwork. Why you ask? It's because Giotto just went and tried to escape doing paperwork and G, as his childhood friend and right-hand man, _kindly_ putted him back to his desk. And by ' kindly', I mean by shouting at his boss on the head for being lazy and forcibly dragging him back to his office while threatening him if he tries to escape.

Such good friends they are.

"I just... suddenly thought of my sister. Is all" G said after a long silence. "Oh..." was all Giotto could say. After all, he knew how important G's sister, Renata, was to his childhood friend. He clearly remembered it too. G's face to see what happened to his home on the day he decided to introduce him to his mother and sister.

...

... _Giotto..._

 _"Come on Giotto! I have to introduce you to my little sister!" G said, seemingly beaming. Which contrary to Giotto's believe, was kind of rare when it comes to G. "Okay okay" he replied, his tone dripping with enthusiasm._

 _Who wouldn't? When he's about to meet his best friend's younger sister that said best friend always talks about when given a chance. G talks about her so much that Giotto sometimes thinks he already knows Renata before he could even met her at all._

 _But for some odd reason, the nagging feeling in the back of his head made itself known. This usually happens to alert Giotto of something happening. Only problem is, he doesn't know_ what.

 _He soon found out though._

 _Giotto and G froze. Thick black smoke was coming from the direction of where they were headed to._

 ** _G's House, the place where..._**

 _And without warning, G sprinted. Ran faster than he usually does, Giotto right behind him. But they couldn't do anything. They could do completely_ ** _nothing_** _when they arrived in front of the house._

 _The house was completely engulfed in flames, eating any detail that Giotto could possibly absorb to distinguish its structure. And as the two friends stares at the burning house (burning **home** ), they can't help but think that every cackle of those flames feels like mocking laughter. Like it was mocking them on another life lost. _

_And as Giotto continues to stare at the fiery inferno where a house once stands, with ashes floating up to the sky as he thinks that maybe one of those tiny specks of ash could be the remains of G's family, he heard broken sobs. Unsurprisingly, the sobs came from G. Giotto doesn't know how he can comfort his friend but he could try._

 _G needs him right now after all._

 _... G..._

 _G feels so lost, so_ ** _broken_** _. He don't know what to do. He should've been there..! Should've come sooner..! If he did.. if he did..! Then maybe Mom would... and Rena would have...!_

 _They.. would have been alive right now!_

 _G didn't know when he collapsed into the ground. He also didn't know when exactly did tears started to fall. All he knew was that he just lost his mother and sister to a fire he doesn't know what the cause was. That his mind keeps on thinking of the what-if's, could-have's, and should-have's. His young yet genius mind thinking of possibilities for this to happen and how he could possibly prevent it._

 _He found none._

 _All he could do now is cry, loud and broken sobs. Clutching his chest as he does so for the pain he was feeling. The pain he himself couldn't exactly describe. And after a while, when he's more aware of his surroundings, he would finally notice that Giotto was actually hugging him. Making circles at his back as Giotto tries to give comforting words that he would whisper to G's ears._

 _It was strangely warm. Like when Rena would hug him when she thought he looks sad. Like his mother would hug G along with Rena and he would happily bathe into their warmth. And right at that moment..._

 _Giotto hugs him as he was in pain, a warm and rather comforting hug. And you could say that that was when G realized..._

 _Giotto is all he has now._

 _G became protective and won't let Giotto be out off his sight for too long after that. After all, he isn't going to lose Giotto anytime time soon._

 _And if Giotto noticed, he never mentioned anything._

 _..._

"It's today isn't it?" Giotto asked. He was met with silence, but he waits. Because he knows the silence won't last long.

He was right.

"Yeah, it is" the sadness was evident in G's voice. It's something Giotto doesn't like hearing, because it feels so wrong when it came from G. So Giotto opens his mouth to speak again, to either give comforting words or mention things that could help G get his mind away from all the negative thoughts and regrets he possibly have. Like he always do every year.

But his office door was opened, and someone peaked in almost shyly.

"Master G!" Sena, a maid with raven hair with brown eyes, came in after concluding that she isn't interrupting something important. " What is it Sena?" G asked, glad for the temporary distraction even if he know Giotto would gladly give him one.

"Someone's looking for you, she's waiting at the living room" G raised an eyebrow at this. 'A girl looking for me?' "What does she look like?" G asked the raven maid. "Um... pink hair , chocolate brown eyes that now that I thought about it, it seems to have some tints of amber in it. She's also quite beautiful and-" before the maid could finish, G was in front of her. Looking frantic as if he couldn't believe what's he's hearing. Because the girl's appearance sounded so much like what his _little sister looked like._

With shaky breath and slightly trembling hands, G asked. "H-Her name. W-what's her name?". The maid looks alarmed but still answered G's question.

"Renata. She said her name's Renata"

And with that, G ran.


	3. Chapter 3:Of Reunions of siblings

I'm at Sicily, Italy. Well at least I think it is. Travelling way back time changes things, especially if it was 400 years!

Anyway, I'm getting uncomfortable with all the staring. I think it's mostly me being new _and_ having pink hair. But...

"Hello Madam. May I have the pleasure to know your name?"

...A lot of men have been approaching, trying to flirt with me and all. I'm kinda used to it since this happened a lot.

"Sorry Signiore, but I'm currently in a hurry. I have a brother to visit" I said while offering a smile before walking off. Sigh, and that was the fifth guy that tried to flirt with me today.

A few minutes later, which was actually 10 minutes, a guy approached me. _Again._

Going to the Vongola Mansion is harder than I thought.

••••••CU••••••

Finally. As in _finally_! I reached the Vongola Mansion. And I gotta say, it looks more beautiful than in my last life/timeline. It's to be expected though, I'm in the past after all.

Now, all is left is to get inside, which was fairly easy. I brought the attention of a Raven-haired maid and she approached me. She dutifully greeted me and asked what business I have with Vongola and all I said is I'm looking for G. She then letted me inside and made me wait at the living room which was near. And so I did.

This Mansion is big so I have to wait for a while.

••••••CU••••••

Loud footstep is getting near my location really fast. Like someone's running. Someone probably is.

Then the door behind me slammed open. _Hard_. 'Hopefully it isn't broken' is the only thought that came to me. I decided to stand up and face the person that almost broke the door.

It was G.

He's staring at me, shocked. Like he couldn't believe what he's actually seeing.

Understandable. He thought I was dead after all.

Knowing he won't be moving from his spot, I walked toward him, stopping when we were a meter apart. And with a warm smile, I said "Did you miss me, fratello?"

This seems to break him from his trance. And without warning, he hugged me. It was tight, as if wanting to reassure him this is true. That this isn't something his mind made up.

And as if I'd disappear the moment he let go.

I hugged him back of course, tears falling without my consent, staining his shirt. My height just reaches his shoulder, it seems. And now that I thought about it, my shoulders are getting wet. 'Ah. He's crying too'. I realized.

We stayed like that for a long time

••••••CU••••••

We are currently sitting at the couch in the living room. And by 'we', I mean me, G, and Giotto. I'm sitting beside G and Giotto in front of us.

"Rena, this blonde idiot right here is the friend that I played with at town. Giotto" G offhandedly said, ignoring Giotto's cries of 'I'm not an idiot G!' "And Giotto, this is my little sister I talked about, Renata" "Hi" I said, smiling. Giotto suddenly blushed but still greeted me in return.

Is he sick?

"So Rena, what have you been doing?" G asked. So I answered "Well I-"

Since me and fratello was busy catching up on the things that happened in our lives, we didn't notice Giotto awkwardly looking at us.

Deciding to leave the room, since he's feeling out of place he stood up and went toward the door. He gently closed the door to not interrupt the newly reunited siblings while wearing a soft smile.

'I'm happy for you, G'

••••••CU••••••

Meeting Lampo on the dining room-because G strongly insisted after hearing I haven't eaten yet and he's currently in the kitchen to get me food- was wierd.

I was sitting on a chair - which I know is where he usually sit at - when Lampo just went in. 'It's Lampo... He's probably looking for sweets'. He then looked at my direction when he realized that he was not alone in the dining room, then, he did something that surprised me.

He jumped, backing away in the process, while shrieking in... fright..? If that isn't weird enough then the word he said afterwards is.

"G! YOU TURNED INTO A GIRL?!"

What.

"MIO DIO... HOW IS THIS... HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! YOUR WORST ENOUGH AS A GUY, BUT NOW YOUR A GIRL?!" Lampo continued, while looking like his hyperventilating.

"..." Can I just say that this is the weirdest misunderstanding that I have ever been into?

Then the kitchen door opened, revealing G whose carrying a plate of food. He looks angry.

"I DIDN'T TURN INTO A FUCKING GIRL YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Ah. He probably heard it. Lampo was screaming after all.

Hearing this, Lampo looked at G's direction. He become more shocked (If that was actually possible) and screamed louder.

"NOW THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!"

He fainted.

All I could do was stare blankly at Lampo's unconscious form. Fratello is standing beside me now. Putting down the plate of food in front of me, while muttering something along the lines of ' fucking brat' and 'All that's bullshit you fucking idiot'

I hope my meeting with the other guardians aren't like that.

••••••CU••••••

By the time I finished eating, Lampo woke up. "About fucking time" G said. Lampo groaned and sit up. "G, I had this weird dream. There was-" he stopped talking when he saw me. I waved.

"It wasn't... IT WASN'T A DREAM?!"

Before Lampo start screaming again, I talked "Hello Lampo, my name is Renata. G's little sister". Lampo then stared at me wide eyed while opening his mouth then closing it .Then he opened his mouth and closed it again.

'He looked like a gaping fish.'

"G HAD A LITTLE SISTER?! Why did I not know about any of this G!"

Lampo was standing now, looking at G intently, waiting for an answer. "I thought she was dead" G said, without a hint of emotion. It made Lampo wince. "Oh.. um.. congratulations on.. reuniting again...I guess?" he awkwardly said, looking between me and G.

"Thanks Lampo" I said, smiling warmly. Making sure that the air won't turn awkward at any moment. "Uh..sure" Lampo said, while scratching his cheek.

Silence.

"Heh". G raised an eyebrow at this. "What's so funny brat?" Lampo then looked at G, looking ready to laugh. "It's just that...your sister is waaaayyy nicer than you G. Maybe you should learn from her about politeness". Fratello seems like he's about to explode. "WHY YOU-?!" And there it is.

Before a know it, he was chasing Lampo. Lampo runs as fast as he could as he screams "WAAHHHH!"

When they were out of sight, I giggled. They remind me of Hayato and Lambo.

I'm starting to miss them.

••••••CU••••••

 **Sorry for any misspelled words by the way. And I hope you liked this \\(w)/**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Meeting the guardians!

Walking in the Vongola Mansion is quite tiring. I have to explore the place to make sure I know where things are here since this _is_ the past. There might be changes for all you know!

While exploring the Mansion, I noticed seems to be following me, covered in mist flames.

Daemon Spade.

I internally shivered.

I can't help it! What would you feel if someone is following you like a stalker?! He almost followed me to the bathroom for Goodness sake!

"..." Ah wait, he kinda did.

You could say it was instinct but I screamed when I realized this.

"KYAAAHHHH! YOU PERVERT!"

He appeared, seeming like he lost control over his flames out of surprise. He's holding his scythe too. "Nufufufu, how interesting~. So you noticed me even when I'm hiding with mist flames." "WHO WOULDN'T WHEN SOMEONE'S FOLLOWING YOU LIKE A STALKER YOU MELON- HEADED PERVERT!" This statement seemed to irk him as his eyebrow twitches violently.

Before he could say anything, the door opened. And there stood with a dark glare and suffocating killer intent, was G.

"Fratello!" I exclaimed out of surprise. You can't blame me, a few moments just passed after I screamed and I'm pretty sure he wasn't near the area!

" **Daemon"** G said. It didn't came out like an angry exclamation, or a ferocious shout like we expected. Instead it came out calm, _d _eadly calm._ _And I have to say. It was quite _terrifying._

G, as far as I know, doesn't do **calm**

And by the way Daemon sweat bullets, he probably thinks that too. I'm pretty sure he'll never admit it though. The fear is obvious though. He didn't have his signature laugh when he talked.

"N-now now G, I have a reason" Daemon winced when he realized he stuttered. G brings out his Gun. Loudly loading it and putting out the safety. **"And what is this reason for you to follow my sister , to the** _ **bathroom."**_ G glared darker and Daemon seemed to sweat harder.

I went out of the bathroom, unnoticed. I have no intention of staying there at the moment.

Daemon's worse of a pervert than Mukuro.

I ignored the gunshot and scream as I continue walking.

••••••CU••••••

I'm currently at the garden, at a Japanese looking garden to be precise. And I'm currently admiring the view. 'Waah~! It has cherry blossoms!' I'm pretty sure my face is full of awe right now.

"Oh, and who might you be de gozaru?" a calm voice asked. I immediately turned to look at who talked. I already know who it is though. "Oh, you must be Asari! Fratello talked about you!" I enthusiastically said. G told me all about the Guardians when we talked to catch up.

"Fratello?" Asari threw a questioning glance. "Ah how rude, I didn't introduce myself. Ciao, my name is Renata. G's little sister!" I said, smiling brightly. He seemed taken aback by this statement.

I've expected that much.

Then he laughed."Hahaha, then it's nice to meet you Renata-san. My name is Asari Ugetsu de gozaru, although it's Ugetsu Asari in your culture." I couldn't but beam. His introduction just reminds me so much of Takeshi! "Likewise Asari!" I couldn't help but say.

He then proceeded to show me around his garden - he told me when we were walking- and told me what kind of plant is each. I already know though, but the introduction was welcome. "Hahaha, you don't act like G so much, de gozaru" Asari said after we sat down inside his dojo that's near the garden.

I blinked. "I get that a lot". It's true too. Lampo said the same. "Well it's kinda obvious de gozaru" he replied while giving me tea. I hummed then taking a sip. "I guess it really is."

We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the calm and comfortable silence.

It reminds me of Takeshi.

The silence didn't last long. The dojo's door opened revealing G.

... Why does it feel like he knows where exactly I'm located at in this Mansion?

"Hi fratello" I said, waving my hand in greeting. "Rena... sword-freak" G greets back. "Hahaha,hi G!" He ignored it and walked toward me and proceeded to sit down, cross legged.

I smacked him for that.

"Hey! What was that for?!" G exclaimed. I gave him a look and then pointed at his leg. "Sit properly". There was a silence. G then did what I asked.

Good.

"Hahaha, you two looks so close de gozaru" Asari said. We looked at him. "I guess you could say that" G said, scratching the back of his head.

We stayed there at the dojo for a while.

... It's weird that their not arguing yet.

"You looked cute with your sister, de gozaru" Asari said out of the blue. A tick mark seemed to appear in G's chin. "I'm not cute you sword freak!" "Hahaha" The tick marks somehow multiplied "Why you-!?"

And there it is.

...Maybe I shouldn't have thought of that. But somehow, one way or another...

I found myself smiling.

••••••CU••••••

Omake : The origin of 'The Bathroom Incident'

Daemon saw a little bunny walking around the Mansion.

A cute pink bunny.

But of course, his dear Elena is much cuter.

Anyway the thing is, the little bunny looked a bit like G. Pink hair and all.

But they don't have the same eyes.

Hers is warm chocolate brown. G's is fiery and scorching red.

So really, he couldn't help but follow her. She might be a spy after all.

He didn't mean to follow her to the bathroom though. But alas, he did.

'Besides, it's not like she'll notice. I just have make sure she isn't planning something that will bring harm to Vongola when she's there, that's all'...riiight.

Turns out, the little bunny did know he's following her. And boy is she just as loud as G.

'She probably is just like G' Daemon thought, while trying to ignore the shout of him being a pervert with little to no success.

He's no pervert thank you very much. He just naturally act like this.

(No one believes him when he says that. No matter how many times he says it)

Then a pink haired demon came in. His fiery red eyes boring holes into his being, like a leopard would on a piece of offending meat. The killer intent is slowly building up to the point of it becoming suffocating. The fully loaded gun already pointed at him dangerously. And the voice...

It was deadly calm, yet still filled with venom.

"..." Daemon was slightly, only _slightly,_ terrified at that very moment.

(It would be a huge blow on his pride if he's terrified of _G_ of all people! And he thought only Giotto could pull off such a feat!)

" **Any last words before I'm done with you huh? Daemon."**

...' Your almost as scary as Giotto'

"You have one cute sister".

Shit.

That wasn't what he wanted to say.

" **...DIE"**

 **...**

 **...**

...he somehow lived.

While limping in the hallways, Daemon thought. 'I wonder what Giotto would do if he found out'

He didn't have to wait long.

 **"Daemon"**

Daemon flinched. He knows this voice.

Slowly, Daemon turned around... and faced a **demon.**

Said demon is smiling sweetly at him.

"Nufufufu, h-hi G-giotto"

 **"I heard what happened at the bathroom"** a cackle of flames was heard.

Well shit.


	5. Chapter 5: Of a Meeting and a Dream

Fratello and I are exploring the Mansion. Since G here had enough arguing with Asari. A good thing too, because I want to make sure I memorize this mansion, since it's almost like a maze!

Then, we ran into Knuckle. And my first impression, he's very... _extreme_.

Just like Onii-san I guess.

"Hello G to the MAXIMUM!" Knuckle cheerfully greeted. The he saw me and opened his mouth. Seeming like he was about to ask about me, Fratello beats him though.

"Don't scream! I don't want my little sister turn deaf because of you!"

...You're kind of screaming too though.

Knuckle's eyes widen the, "G you have a sister to the MAXIMUM?!" Fratello's cheek seems to have a tick mark now. And before he can even shout, I spoke "I'm Renata. Nice to meet you Knuckle!" I made sure I'm smiling politely. (Reborn painfully drilled into his head proper greeting etiquette... Tsuna had no idea there was such a thing and still wondered if Reborn made it all up)

Knuckle stared at me. It's making me a little uncomfortable actually. And G, noticing my discomfort, narrowed his eyes and said "Oi, stop staring at my sister."

This statement seemed to catch Knuckle's attention. "Sorry. It's just that your sister is nicer than you G!" he said, grinning. G twitched and before he starts an argument (more like shouting competition) I dragged G away. "Fratello I'm tired. So let's just go". G huffed but didn't make any protest.

••••••CU••••••

We just finished exploring the Mansion. G and I are currently in front of a door. "This is your room. My room is right across your" G said and pointed at the door right in front of my room. I smiled. This room arrangement was just like the one at our old house. Our room right across each other. "I'm going to rest now, later fratello". G smiled. The smile he always gave me when we were kids. "Rest well, Rena".

I went inside as G walked away. After shutting the door I went straight to bed. Today is exhausting. And I haven't even met Alaude yet! G said he's at France right now.

I stayed laying there, feeling comfortable, with soft covers right beneath me. I didn't know when I closed my eyes, but before I knew it, I fell asleep.

••••••CU••••••

I'm a child again, wearing the same dress that I wore that day. I'm even standing at our old house. (Our _old home)_ But it's on fire. I tensed when I realized this. But the fire didn't come closer, just staying circled around me. So I let myself relax.

Seeming like there's nothing else to do since I'm trapped here, I think. I was in a hurry back then. Not given the luxury to afford to think much of the situation. I just simply ran and survive. Even back then when I was in the orphanage. I trained to become stronger at that time, and took care of the children on my free time. But now...I can think about this.

Mourn about this.

I can't bottle it up forever after all.

So looking at this old house... no...

This old home.

For the warm memories and the sad memories it gave me. The times we played games and laughed. And the times we just sat there, enjoying the comfortable silence and the warmth brought to us even as a family of three. And simply feel content to the moment that seems to not last. To the time that felt like the happiness and the warmth surrounding us would last forever.

I should have known better.

And now, I watch the place I had considered a home being engulfed in bright hot flames. Soon, I know it will leave a hot scorching inferno. Leaving nothing but ash behind from the home we filled with memories.

I could do nothing to stop this. I'm _powerless_ right at this moment. Could do nothing but watch the flames dance and loudly cackle as it eats away anything it touches. For at this moment, _this dream,_ I am but a little girl who could do nothing to stop this tragedy from ever happening.

All I could do... is cry.

I cried since I know my home is now gone. Turned to ashes and ascended to the heavens. And the proof it was ever there was the memories that I carry.

Then I halted a bit through the sobs.

"Ah." I couldn't help but say when a familiar face surfaced from my memories. 'How could I forget' I thought as I small smile suddenly graces my lips.

I'm not carrying it alone.

G, my brother, carry it with me.

Suddenly, I feel relief.

Because I'm not really alone, I never was. I have a family on this world, even those I'm not related by blood.

So I smiled. For now, I can make new memories, especially with fratello.

Now that I settled that, I feel a bit lighter. Like an additional weight among the other ones I carry has been lifted. I planned to maybe end this dream and wake up. But then, something happened.

A woman walked out of the flames and smiled at me. She has familiar pink hair. And shining bright eyes, filled with warmth. She walks so gracefully from the fire that it almost seems that the fire flows from her green dress stained with red.

"Renata" she said, her voice filled with warmth that it sounded more like a melody. I stood there, stunned beyond belief. But I managed to find my voice as I unconsciously replied.

"...Mom?"

••••••CU••••••

G

Dinner is about to be prepared soon, so I stood up and headed to Rena's room. I encountered Giotto on my way "Oh, hey G! Where are you heading to?" he asked. "I'm heading to Rena's room. Dinner's almost ready" I answered. Giotto nodded in understanding. "I'm going ahead" he said before walking off.

I did the same and before I knew it, I'm in front of her room. This kind of reminds me of old times now that I thought about it.

I knocked first. She always liked privacy after all. No answer. "Rena?" I called, still no answer. Now that's strange. "Rena, I'm coming in!" I said then proceeding to open the door. And I blinked. She's lying at the bed, sound asleep.

Without thinking, I walked closer to her bedside. 'She seems tired' was my only thought when reached her. "Seriously, if you're gonna sleep. Lay down properly." I muttered, fully aware that she won't hear it. I then properly lay her down and tucked her in. "Sleep well, sorellina"

When I went out of her room, I didn't notice the tears slowly falling from her face.

••••••CU••••••

Renata (Tsuna)

"What's wrong, Renata?" My second mother, the one I grew to love, asked. As if she isn't dead. "M-mom.. y-you.." I stuttered. The she smiled sadly at me. "I know." she said. "I'm really happy that you and Guantino are finally united again" she continued as she walks toward me. Slowly, as if she's making sure our time together will last longer that way.

She soon kneeled to my current height when she reached me. She was crying. She then stroked my pink hair lovingly. "I'm so happy you're both together and alright" she said, as her voice slowly wavers. "..Mom.." was the only thing I could say. "Now live happily with that big brother of yours okay? My little angel". And before I could say something _-anything-_ my vision turned black.

And I woke up.

••••••CU••••••

I'm currently at the bathroom connected to my room, splashing my face with cold water. And after that I stared at the mirror, staring at my features that I obviously inherited to the woman that visited my dreams.

The very woman, that became a second mother to me.

And thinking back at her words, I can't help but think. So I made up my mind. 'I will protect this new family. Just like the way I did to the one that I used to have'. I watched as my chocolate brown eyes turn sunset orange as I set my new found resolve.

Failing to notice the red tint coloured in them.

••••••CU••••••

 **Sorellina - little sister.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Childhoods and breakfast

Renata

When I came out of the bathroom, I instantly saw G standing there at the middle of the room. He seems to relax when he saw me walking out of the bathroom.

"So you were in the bathroom" he said. I raised a brow at this. "And what do you mean by that fratello?" he looked away while crossing his arms and said "Nothing. Come on, you didn't eat dinner last night so you're probably hungry."

In cue my stomach growled.

I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato right now. It's embarrassing okay!? And the amused look G is giving me is not helping!

"S-shut up Guantino!"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Rena, I told you to not call me that!" G said, uncrossing his arms.

"Make me" I said puffing my cheeks while arching my brows. "Renata" he said, a hint of playful warning.

Uh oh.

I did the only thing I could do when he calls me that.

I ran.

"RENATA!" G yelled as a pink blur, which is obviously me, passed him and went straight to the door. I giggled as he ran after me.

Ah~ it reminds me of the good old days...

That was the happiest childhood I ever had, even if it was short. I never had that on my last life. Especially with the seal in place, which have big negative effects to my performance and overall social inter actions.

But I should really focus on running right now, although I can't help but laugh.

I was busy occupying my mind while running that I didn't notice the smile plastered in G's face and the nostalgia in his red eyes.

Just like the good old days. A thought they shared and a moment they missed and now replaying.

A deja' vu of something once played out many years ago yet remained remembered in clarity and once again happening.

A bond of both brother and sister is both irreplaceable and precious, isn't it?

••••••CU••••••

I almost bumped into Alaude HIIIEEEEEE.

Okay calm down.

I breathed a sigh and looked straight at the eye with the person I almost got bumped with, (thank you reflexes!) to meet icy greyish blue eyes. I suppressed a shudder.

He looks as cold and aloof as Kyoya.

"Umm, hi" I said, giving a polite smile. "Hn" was the answer I got. I sweat dropped. 'Well... I expected that answer anyway.' Then he suddenly narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be asking something...

Oh.

He's probably wondering who I am! With me looking like G and all that. Silly me. Man, if Reborn was here he would have suggested that I need more training for forgetting my manners or something. Just for an excuse to tortu- ahem, _tutor_ me.

So with a polite and serene smile, I said "Hello my name is Renata. G's little sister."

"...Alaude"

"RENATA!" a shout accompanied with loud footsteps that's getting louder is heard.

"Ah right, Fratello!" I said. Then proceeding to wave goodbye to Alaude and continue running. (And also proceeded my giggling at the face G was probably making.)

Completely missing the stare Alaude was giving me.

••••••CU••••••

"Seriously, how can you run for that long" G said, looking really exhausted. .

..' Well having a demon tutor in your last life took part on that, and having said tutor's voice in your head when you're being pathetic for instance. Buuuut, you don't need to know that.'

"I train a lot Fratello" was the only answer I could give him. He just gave me a look before sighing. "Fine, whatever you say. Come on, let's eat breakfast. Everyone's probably waiting" G said before walking. I followed him of course. It would be suspicious if I already know the way when I just spent only a day here after all.

"Lead the way~"

"Rena, drop that tone"

••••••CU••••••

We're currently in front of the door leading to the dining room. I grabbed the hem of G's shirt earlier so now he's beside me here. In front of the big double doors.

"Stop being nervous Rena. You met everyone already remember? You're going to be fine." G said, probably had enough with my slight fidgeting.

I tilted my head toward his direction. "You think so?" I asked. He nodded.

I sighed. There's no escaping it huh? To face all those people that I once considered our ancestors and all. I never deeply thought about it at first, just going with the flow. But now that it's sinking in, it's weird. Then again, almost everything in my life is weird. So like everything that happened in my life, I'll adapt to this, this new life. I already made up my resolve on protecting this family after all.

So I opened my eyes and (huh. I never remembered closing them.) I faced fratello. "I'm ready". He looks shock for some odd reason. But it was quickly gone.

He then gave me a lopsided smile, almost making me think that his shock was just my imagination. _Almost._

I'll let it slide for now.

"Well then.." he said, and then proceeded to open the door.

"Ah G! Renata! You're finally here!" Giotto said. His head peeking from the big chair where I know the Vongola Bosses always sat at.

"You're finally here. Lampo-sama was getting hungry"

"Hahaha. Good morning. It's nice for you guys to finally join us de gozaru"

"Good morning to the MAXIMUM!"

"Nufufufu. You both finally came."

"Hn"

Huh. Seeing all the first generation like this will take a lot of getting used to. Nevertheless, I smiled at them all. "Good morning"

A few of them have something pink dusting their cheeks.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile, with G, as Renata greeted everyone a good morning (and completely missing the few people lightly blushing because of his sister's smile that oddly enough, being accompanied by sparkles and flowers). He was thinking really hard on something.

On what exactly you ask?

It's over his sister's eyes. With the way her chocolate brown eyes turn a sunset orange. He wants to slide it off as the trick of the light but... 'It's the same shade as Giotto's when he's at HDW mode.'

"Fratello?" his sister's voice pulled him off his thoughts. "Yeah Rena?" he asked. "Are you gonna stay standing there or what?" she said sounding amused. G scoffed. "Of course not, come on." He said as he pulled Renata with him toward the spot he always sat at.

But he can't help but wonder...

'..Does it mean Rena also have sky flames?'

••••••CU••••••

 **And it's done~!**

 **I hope you enjoy~!**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	7. Chapter 7 :Of Favors and books

Renata

After breakfast, I walk toward the music room. I have a sudden urge to go there for some odd reason.

And could I just say that it looks quite grand. But there's one problem...

It doesn't have a piano.

Hayato taught me how to play the piano. It was fun, and a good excuse to get away from paperwork. It also makes me relaxed. No wonder Hayato likes it so much!

So you could say I have come to like to play the piano

(And Reborn seemed to like it when I play. He even makes me play from time to time and all that so yes, I can escape paperwork with the excuse of playing the piano.)

Anyway back to the problem at hand. There's no piano in the room. So I turned around to look for either G or Giotto to buy one, because I'm itching to play one right now. I've been playing the piano for quite a while between all the training in this new life after all. (Puberty came in between but let's not talks about it. Nope. I don't want to think about it. _Don't think about it)_

The orphanage doesn't have the piano but the church in the village does. I sneaked in one time to play the piano there, so I could see if I got rusty.( I didn't ,once I got used to the change of size that is.) And some people just had to hear it. And it resulted to the village knowing about it. So I was asked to play in any social gatherings there, which delayed some of my training since I couldn't say no.

I was a quite known pianist in the village now that I thought about it properly, and an acknowledged prodigy apparently.

Okay. That's enough reminiscing for now. I should really look for fratello. "Where could fratello be at though..."I thought out loud. I was about to try sensing his flames when he suddenly appeared from a corner. "You were looking for me Rena?" G asked, as if he didn't just appear seemingly out of nowhere right after I said his name.

I stared blankly at him. He's almost like Hayato, always knowing when I called for him from time to time and also appearing out of nowhere. Just without the obvious adoration. I should've expected that though, being that they're related. (And ignoring the fact that their kinda related now that she's his ancestor's sister). I just internally sighed.

"Neh Fratello.." I started. Clasping my hands together and looking at him expectantly (because I always do this when I'm asking a favour from my guardians sometimes and it always works). "Can you buy me a piano please?" I asked. He looks at me with some beads of sweat at the side of his face for some odd reason (like my guardians do when I do this) and then sighed. "Fine" G said. I couldn't help but beam. "Thanks fratello!"

He sighed and I'm still wondering why people do that when I ask people for favours this way.

Unknown to her, she just gave G puppy dog eyes that you can never _ever_ say no to, with her big doe eyes seeming to get bigger and glistering with expectation. The clasping of her hands that's in front of her face adding more effects. Said effects are known as sparkles and flowers that G does not know where it came from and is wondering if their illusions or not.

'The again, she could always do that from time to time without realizing it since we were kids' G mused as he walks toward Giotto's office.

'A technique to be feared' the thought of many that experienced the brunt of those eyes Tsuna, also as Rena, made them experience.

But I guess s/he'll never realize how much it affects people. But then again, that might be the reason it's so effective.

 **••••••CU••••••**

Giotto

'Sigh. There's so much paperwork' the only thought that came to my mind.

I could be outside right now, enjoying the morning breeze. But noooo. My guardians just have to be so destructive and give me so much damn paperwork.

'Speaking of morning...' I thought as I skim at the paper that said Daemon just traumatized a couple of people. And all because they said he's a melon head. Then the smiling face of G's sister, Renata, came to mind. And something pink dusted my cheeks.

The way she smiled so warmly that a warm feeling came to my chest. My ear was filled with a drumming sound, which is probably my heart. And heat rises up to my cheeks. Her smile just had that effect on me for some reason. 'I wonder why though?' I thought, paperwork temporarily forgotten.

Then the doors of my office slammed open which startled me. "...ah. It's just you G." I said. G raised a brow at this but said nothing as he walks toward me.' ...Why is he so quiet...' I thought, because this is not normal. Wait...what if this isn't G?! y thoughts might have been written all over my face because G spoke. "It's still me you idiot". I gave him a sheepish laugh.

"Anyway, Rena wants a piano" he continued. I blinked. "A piano..?" I said. "Yes Giotto, a piano. So I'm going to buy one right now. Don't you dare escape paperwork you damn lazy boss." G said before walking out without waiting for my reply.

"...does she play the piano then?" I asked to no one in particular. My intuition hummed in confirmation.

 **••••••CU••••••**

Renata

Deciding to go to the library to read is seriously a good idea. Although they don't have manga, which kinda suck but then again I'm in the past, they do have interesting books.

Books that are considered to be lost in the future that is.

Since I'm sure fratello would take some time to get a piano, I went to the mansion's library to read.

Yup, it's really nice and relaxing.

Then someone came in. I ignored it though. In favor for the book I'm currently reading at the sofa in the library. I'm pretty sure my eyes is shining right now, and smiling, because who wouldn't? You got to read a lot of books that's already lost in my other life!

And so I continued to ignore the other's stares. As I did my best to look relax yet on guard on the same time, not that it's obvious. (Reborn taught me well. And yes, along with the sadism that I rarely show)

And judging by the flame, it's Alaude.

I blinked.

What would Alaude be doing at a library? Doesn't he have CEDEF to run or monitor or something?

So I turned my head to face Alaude that's a meter away from me. "Is there something you need, Alaude?" I asked. He stared, eyes slightly narrowed. Then he spoke "You act like a herbivore yet have a scent of a carnivore. What are you exactly?" I blinked. 'Huh. That sounds like a phrase Kyoya told me before.'

"I'm an omnivore." I answered. It was Alaude's turn to blink, silently asking for an explanation. And an explanation I give.

"An omnivore is something that's either a herbivore or a carnivore. A middle class you could say" I explained. He seems to understand this logic. Well, it's Hibari logic so of course it makes sense to him.

Why do Alaude and Kyoya see the world like the animal kingdom anyway?

"...Omnivore.." Alaude said cutting me from my thoughts. His gaze directed at the nearby bookshelf. It seems that he's testing the way the word rolls from his tounge. Then his gaze settled to me. "Omnivore" he said, looking oddly satisfied while still having that poker face of his that's just like Kyoya's.

It reminds me of the time Kyoya settled on calling me omnivore with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes in doing so.

Then without a word, Alaude left. A few stacks of paper in his hands.

"Well that was weird." I said when I'm sure Alaude is far away from the library and won't be able to hear it. I then continued reading as I wait for fratello to come home with the promised piano.

 **••••••CU••••••**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Of sky flames and Pianos

Renata

The moment I sensed G at the vicinity of the mansion, I put a hairpin in the book I'm reading and placed it down the coffee table in front of the couch I'm sitting at. Then I ran, unable to hold back the big smile on my face.

It's afternoon now it seems. Oh well. At least the piano's probably here now thanks to fratello!

Now to get to the music room...

••••••CU••••••

Reaching the music room, the first thing I noticed was the mahogany piano with gold linings. 'It's beautiful!' was the first thought that came to mind. My mind bursting with happiness I have yet to unleash. Then my eyes landed on G. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I made a beeline to G and hugged him tightly. I then looked up to face him and gave him my warmest and grateful smile. "Thanks you" I managed to muster. G just patted my head "It's no big deal. Now, do you know how to play a piano?" G said. "Un!" I couldn't help but answer as I release him from my hug.

I then walk toward the piano and sat at the chair when I reached it. Then I looked at G. "I'm going to play a piece I made myself so you better listen well fratello!" I determinedly said. G blinked before smiling "Sure, whatever you say, sorellina" he said. I smiled.

On my last life, I made my very own piece as a christmas present to everyone. To show how grateful I was to them all. They all liked it! So I hope G and the rest of the first generation like it too.

I poured my whole feelings and all things I've experienced into it afterall...

Then, I pressed my finger into the piano's keyboards and started to play.

••••••CU••••••

G

I watch Rena pressed the keyboards and start making a melody, her eyes slowly having an orange tint in them.

The starting melody was filled with so much innocence. I don't how I thought of that, I'm not all that good at music but that's the only thing I could describe it with.

Innocence.

And along with that innocence was a steady rhythm that somehow managed to convey cheer. A cheer for what, I'm not really sure. I don't pay that much attention to this kind of thing before, so I can't really decipher what's being said on this. But I can't help but relax as she continues on.

Then it started getting dark. Like a tragedy has befallen, one that she could do nothing about it. I don't even know why but I felt my fist clench, when I felt the sadness and pain she's portraying into music.

'...It's like she's telling me a story.' I thought, as a sad expression entered her face as she play.

Then the melody slowly changed to one full of joy. Her face lighting up in a way that she seemed to glow as the light hits her face.

'..Like she's telling me _her_ story' I decided, because if it isn't then I don't what this portrays then. This piece she made herself.

And as the music became lighter with joy, the place slowly became warm. It felt like I'm being covered with a warm blanket. Making feel so at ease and...

Accepted.

I feel accepted in a way that it would feel wrong if I don't act as myself and myself _alone._ In a way that whatever I do, the way I would be treated will always stay the same. In a way that... that...

It felt like she's a vast sky, so accepting and warm that made me feel like I belonged here at her side. She would slowly take away the darkness as she gave me light.

Then a bond clicks into place.

My eyes were wide, as the music slowly ended with a cheerful yet peaceful note. Then Rena turned to me, her eyes now a sunset orange but slowly turning back to brown. "How was it fratello?" she said, smiling.

I opened my mouth, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You really are a sky." 'A pure and powerful one' went unsaid

Her eyes widened.

••••••CU••••••

This is the reason Reborn made Tsuna play the piano from time to time. (Even if it made Tsuna escape paperwork)

Because his flames always spreads around the room whenever he plays. It just made it felt like he's truly home after years of being alone. Their allies are certainly grateful for it sometimes, because Reborn made it a point for Tsuna to play at any gathering.

It was just that enticing in a way Reborn (and the rest of the family) won't get tired of no it matter how many times they listen to it.

(Coincidentally, it also won them _a lot_ of allies.)

••••••CU••••••

Unknown to the siblings in the music room, someone is outside the door, listening. Though he couldn't help it, he got so curious with the sound of the piano echoing at the halls. Because last time he checked they don't have a piano!

"..." said person wordlessly walked away. His green hair bouncing lightly as his journey to get candy is temporarily forgotten.

'So Renata is a sky like Giotto huh...' Lampo thought.

Currently dazed with the bond that suddenly clicked to place while he was listening to the melody made by the piano, Lampo couldn't help but think how much better Renata could play the piano than the people his father once hired.

'It felt like her flames are more vast and powerful though.' Lampo mused but still quite dazed as he walk.

••••••CU••••••

Omake: How Tsuna decided he wants to learn to play the Piano

In the music room at the Vongola Mansion, Hayato is playing the piano. His eyes closed as he did so as his fingers gracefully press each key on the piano.

He's currently playing the piano piece his mother had taught him.

As he came to the final note that indicates the end of the song, he heard clapping.

His heard turned around, a scowl on his face as he was about to yell at the person who was secretly watching him. The scowl dropped however, when he saw whose the person clapping at his performance. Hayato's face brightened considerably as he opened his mouth to speak the person's name.

"Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna smiles as he walks toward Hayato whose still sitting at the chair of the piano. "It's today isn't it?" he said with a soft smile. Hayato only nodded, his smile not as big as before "Yes...mother's birthday". Hayato then turns around as his gaze settles at the piano in front of him, his hands hovering above the keys a bit. "A piece to honour her memory" he continues as he smiled sadly.

Tsuna stands beside Hayato for a while, his face contemplative. After moments of silence, Tsuna decided to sit beside his storm. "Wha—" visibly startled, Hayato turned to face his sky. "Tsuna-sama..?"

"Can you teach me how to play the piano Hayato?"

The storm's eyes widened and the sky couldn't help but grin. His next words warmed Hayato to the core that he was once reminded as to why he decided to follow this man before him from hell to back when they were just 13.

"So we could honour your mother's memory together!"

••••••CU••••••

 **So here is another one! Lampo's the next one to know about Rena being a sky~**

 **I hope you're ready, for a guardian would be coming soon to join their sky~!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Of Mafia news and Arcobaleno

Renata

"You really are a sky"

My eyes are wide. Of all things that G would tell me, I didn't expect that.

"W-what?..."

Fratello stared. "..You mean you don't know?" he asked, his brows knitting together as he thinks. Then, realization entered G's eyes. "You probably don't know what that is! Flame knowledge isn't really common. And you're supposed to be a civilian. So that means your unconsciously doing it..." G said, his voice slowly getting lower.

"..." all I could do is blink my eyes slowly, trying to process what G just said. 'So I'm unconsciously letting my sky flames out? Since when?! And since when exactly did I did it?!' I thought. As G continue mumbling things. He kinda reminds me of Hayato, especially when he discovers something and entered what I call 'Theory mode'.

... G doesn't believe in UMAs like Hayato right?

Right?

"I've decided." fratello said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stared at him, waiting for the next thing he'll say.

"I'm going to tell you what flames are and...what we- no.. _I'm_ involved in.."

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile in a room, Alaude is sitting in a leather chair. He is currently looking at the report one of his subordinates has given him.

It was interesting.

Someone is currently climbing the ranks in the mafia. Climbing too quickly that is. And the most important thing is its a _woman_ that's doing it.

 **Lavender Demon.**

That's what they call her.

Beating mafiosi of higher ranks with little effort. Leaving carnage at her wake, like a demon they believe she is.

A carnivore.

A predatory smirk appears at Alaude's face.

He would like to meet this 'carnivore' someday as she sounds like a worthy opponent.

 **And arrest her to death while doing so.**

••••••CU••••••

Renata

I blankly stared at G's hunched form. He just told me that he's kinda part of the mafia and explained what flames could do. Well, as much as he knows about it anyway.

"I already know that" was the only thing I could say. Then G's back suddenly straightened, before facing me looking dumbfounded.

"What"

"I already know about flames and that you and the others are in the mafia fratello" I said, because I don't want to lie to my own brother. And besides, he'll find out sooner or later, with all the things I could do that I know I'll show them someday. So in the end I have to tell him.

So why not tell him now?

Silence.

"How..." G said, but I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. "What was that fratello?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"..." I guess I'll have to tell him a half truth huh...

It's not that I don't want to, but telling your brother you were reborn here from the future which you were a mafia boss is a little bit crazy to believe.

"Rena" G said, his red eyes staring at me.

"Promise you won't freak out." I said, my eyes lowering to my hands that's resting on my lap. I can feel G's questioning gaze, but it didn't last. Once he noticed how nervous I am, his gaze softens. "Promise" he finally said.

I lifted my head to face him again. 'Well here goes nothing...'

"A man with an iron mask told me everything. And a hitman taught me how to use it."...in another life, where you were already buried six feet underground, but I can't tell you that now, can I?

Except the former isn't a half truth.

••••••CU••••••

Age: 14

Tsuna/Rena

 _I was training at the forest (a spartan one if you want to know, and I blame Reborn for it) when I felt a familiar presence nearing me._

 _It's too familiar._

 _So I turned around to see who it was._

 _It was Uncle Kawahira, or Checkerface._

 _"Tsunayoshi" he said. And I couldn't help but widen my eyes. "Uncle Kawahira? You know me?B-but how?!"_

 _"Sush, Tsuna. Your here for a reason." Uncle Kawahira said as he walk toward me. "But I must say, being a girl suits you" he said, a tint of amusement is in his voice as he smile. My face heated up. 'I didn't ask to be a girl dammit!' I internally screamed._

 _"What do you mean I'm here for a reason, Uncle?" I asked. Then his smile_ _dropped. I immediately tensed. Even if I don't have my hyper intuition anymore, leaving an intuition developed with experience, I have a feeling this has something to do with the tri-ni-sette._

 _"You know Tsunayoshi, at the time in the future, at the battle of the rainbow. The Sky pacifier has already chosen you. It was only waiting to be touched by you." Uncle Kawahira said. My eyes widened. "Y-you mean.." "Yes" he cuts me off, already knowing what I'm about to say._

 _"Tsunayoshi Sawada, now known as Renata, would you be the Sky Arcobaleno of this era?"_

••••••CU••••••

I'm currently at my room. After telling fratello who told me about mafia and flames and who taught how to use it, he asked a lot of questions. I answered most of them as honestly as I could, but telling half-truths cannot be avoided.

I went to my room after that. Since night's coming, although, I'm feeling a bit sick. Damn. Looks like I'll have another attack, a gentler way of putting coughing fits that result to coughing up blood, later. I went across Knuckle at the way and he asked me if I'm okay since I look a little pale. Other than that, nothing much happened.

I grabbed a box that's under the bed. As I open it, it shined and I have to wait for a while for the light to die down, showing an orange orb like object.

It's the Sky Pacifier.

A small, sad smile formed in my lips as I decided to turn my gaze to the window a few feet from the bed. The pacifier now cradled in my hands. The sunset is visible. But I'm not really looking at it.

It's been a while since I peaked at the future.

"He- no...she's coming" I couldn't help but say out loud. The sad smile I'm currently sporting morphing into a small happy one.

"My cloud"

••••••CU••••••

 **If you're going to say that Tsuna/Rena never showed any sign of being the sky arcobaleno in the past chapters, well, having these attacks ,as I call it, won't happen too often since Tsuna's the most powerful sky. So don't worry, her life span is not really short.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	10. Chapter 10: Of shortcakes and Dates

Renata

And another day just passed. I got to tell fratello about me being a sky. One secret revealed. Oddly enough, I feel like one weight went off my shoulders.

One of the, oh so many that I have anyway.

I really should go to the town. In fact, I'm craving for a strawberry shortcake right now~!

And besides, she's coming today...

I giggled.

"What are you giggling about Rena?" A voice behind me said. Oh yeah, I'm currently walking at the hallway. I turned around only to face G. I should've expected that, he's the only one who calls me that in the mansion... for now.

"Oh nothing~ I'm just thinking of eating cake at the town today, nothing special" I said, smiling. G looks at me oddly. I raised a brow at this, silently asking 'what'. He seems to get it so he answered

"Giotto just said the same thing this morning, complaining about him not getting to eat one for a while due to paperwork. Seriously, is this a sky thing?"

"What do you mean about it being a sky thing to the MAXIMUM, G?!" a loud voice suddenly making itself known. I blinked.

It was Knuckles, of course.

G and I made eye contact before looking at Knuckles. "Hello Knuckles! What have you been doing?" I asked Knuckles. Knuckles grinned brightly before answering "I just finished my morning prayer, now about the to the maximum sky thing?!"

"Well I'm a sky. And I want to go to town to eat a strawberry shortcake today~" I said smiling brightly. Knuckles just blinked. And I quickly walked away.

"Bye Fratello!Knuckle! I'm just gonna eat at the town. I'll be back at afternoon" I shouted, mostly to G, as I walk away giggling about all the cakes I could eat.

A distant shout of "I Never gave you permission to leave!" is heard. I'm pretty sure its fratello. 'Like that'll stop me' I thought, and besides...

My cloud _is_ coming to this town today.

••••••CU••••••

Getting to the front gates, I saw an unruly blond hair. I blinked. I walked closer to the person opening the gates. "...Giotto" I said. Giotto instantly turns around and then blinked when he realized that it was me. "Renata? What are you doing here?" he asked me, his eyes showing confusion.

"I'm going to town to eat some cake. How about you? Don't you have paperwork to finish?" I said. Giotto averted his eyes "U-umm, well..." Wait, is he...

"Giotto, are you escaping paperwork?" I asked. Giotto instantly flinched, confirming my suspicion. Well, not that I blame him. Paperwork is the bane of any mafia boss's existence. (Including mine.) Heck, Even I escape paperwork from time to time. So I guess it's alright if I help him I guess. To cut him some slack after dealing with all those hellish paperwork.

Sorry fratello.

"How about we eat some strawberry cake together, after all, I don't exactly know where the cake shop is" I enthusiastically said. Giotto looks taken aback. His face turning red, "W-w-wha..."

"Fratello said you like to eat strawberry shortcake this morning. That's why I thought of it, is all. So wanna go with me Giotto?" I continued. "Li-like a d-d-da-" before Giotto could finish his sentence I spoke again.

"Yup! An outing between friends, almost like a friendly date!"

He looks disappointed for some odd reason. But he still smiled charmingly (And I swear I'm seeing some sparkles around him) while his face still looks kind of red.

He looks cute.

"Sure. I would like that" he said, much calmer than his earlier stuttering. I could beam at him as grab his arm excitedly and pulls him with me as I walk. I closed the gates afterwards of course.

"Then let's go!"

And so, we went off to town.

••••••CU••••••

As Giotto and Renata walk toward the town, they happily chatted. Although Giotto has a light blush that Rena isn't quite noticing for some reason.

Oh and some sparkles are surrounding them.

Suffice to say, the girls at town could only look jealously at both of them as they walk when both of them reached the town and are now heading to a cake shop. The same could be said about the men. Although, it's more like it's along the line of disbelief and resignation, because Vongola _is_ the protector of their town. Why get angry at their leader when he can kick their ass and probably won't break a sweat while doing so?

(Not that he would. Unless you did something wrong or inappropriate that is)

Yes, a nice walk in town indeed.

••••••CU••••••

At a cake shop

Giotto

Renata and I are currently eating strawberry shortcakes. With Renata having another one which happens to be blueberry, saying it was her second favourite cake.

I'm currently looking at Renata as she eats the blueberry shortcake. (I just finished my cake a few second ago.) "Is it good?" I asked as I look at the cake curiously. "Yes, it is!" Renata chirped, taking another bite. I couldn't help but smile at Renata's enthusiasm and the way she seems to glow in happiness as she savours every bite.

I don't exactly know why but, I think I'll never get tired looking at her when she's like this. I felt a soft flutter of warmth spreading through my chest as I continue to stare at her, my body completely at ease in her warm presence. Without much thought, I chuckled before speaking.

"Then I guess I'll try it too"

Renata just paused from chewing, which made me blink. 'Is there a problem with what I said?' I thought, as Renata stabbed another slice of her cake. "What's wro-" before I could finish my sentence, a fork with a slice of blueberry shortcake was shoved into my mouth, courtesy of Renata.

I blushed.

Renata retrieved the fork and watched me eat it with heat rising into my cheeks without my consent.

"Is it good?" she asked expectantly. I could do nothing but nod. 'H-her fork. I-i-i j-just... T-thats an indirect k-k-kiss, isn't it?!' I internally yelled as more blood entered my face. My mind internally breaking down due to the pressure of Renata and I having an indirect kiss, a through a fork no less!

..And I think blueberry is going to be my second favourite from now on.

"Giotto, are you alright? Your face is red!" Renata's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "D-don't worry, I'm fine" I said, now finally noticing the worry in Renata's face.

"Maybe we should walk around the town? It might be too hot for you inside this store" Renata said. "Sure" 'But I don't think that will help stop my heart from beating so fast' I thought as we stood up. There was still some blueberry cake left on the plate, along with the f-fork (Giotto is sure that he'll be having a hard time looking at a fork without this moment popping into his mind for a while) innocently laying on the clean part of the plate.

And with that we left the shop.

We aimlessly walked around the town, with me leading the way. I told Renata the layout of the town, just in case. My intuition tells me she'll need it. For what, I don't know. But hopefully, it's not something bad.

It was fun though.

"I hope this isn't so boring to you, Renata" I said as we walk toward the fountain that's nearby. "Mmnn. It's fine Giotto. Oh and by the way..." she trailed off as she stops walking. I stopped too as I shoot her a questioning glance. "It's Rena."

...huh?

"Call me Rena" she said, smiling that soft warm smile of hers, causing some blood to rise to my face again. 'Geez. What's wrong with me...' I thought as I just look at Renat- no, Rena's warm smile. After a few moments of silence, I spoke "..Rena". Rena's smiled got brighter and...warmer.

And it feels like my stomach just made a flip.

(Distantly, at the back of his mind, something seems to have clinked in place)

She was about to say something when an angry shout was heard.

"GIOTTO!"

We turned to the direction of where the shout came from to see G. And he looks pissed. "You damn lazy boss, you escaped! _Again!_ " He shouted as he gets closer and closer. People didn't bat an eye though, as this is a common occurrence."B-but G!" I tried to protest as he grabbed my arm when he got close enough.

"No buts! I'm gonna fucking take you back to the mansion, and you're going to fucking finish that damn paperwork of yours!" G continues to shout as he now drags me away. "Oh and hey Rena, get home soon you hear me!" G said as his eyes landed on Rena, no longer shouting.

"Sure fratello!" Rena chirped. "And good luck Giotto!" she said, waving. I watch as she slowly disappears from my sight.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

All I could do as fratello drag Giotto away is sigh. 'Oh poor Gio, having to suffer doing paperwork' I thought as they slowly disappear from my sight. 'Well, at least it isn't me'

I walk toward the fountain and then walked around it. And then, a beautiful woman, with lavender hair that's tied up to a high ponytail and eyes closed came to view. She's simply just standing there coolly, almost like one who doesn't have the most interest in having any contact to anyone on the crowd.

She opened her eyes and turns. And our eyes meet.

Warm chocolate brown meets cold steel grey eyes.

I smiled warmly, as the woman turns to me completely. Her eyes no longer having the coldness it had mere seconds ago. I completely relished the feeling of a bond clicking into its place, where it should be.

"Long time no see, Kyoya"

"Hn, Tsunayoshi"

••••••CU••••••

 **And here you go! Oh and I've decided, it isn't quite fair if I limited the people that could join Tsuna to his Guardians only. I might add someone in the future~**

 **One that's a dear ally and friend of Tsuna. Can you guess?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **KHR isn't mine.**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Conclusions and Purposes

"So how have you been Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"Ah, that's good to hear. What's your new name? Mine's Renata!"

"...just call me Kyoya"

"W-wha- I can't do that! Just tell me your new name and call me by my new one!"

"Hn."

"Why not?!"

Kyoya and I are currently walking back to the mansion. I decided I might as well go home.

Kyoya was quite surprised (if the widening of his-now her eyes for a few millimeters are any indication) that I'm G's little sister. So basically, I still live at the Vongola Mansion. She seems eager to get there and challenge a certain carnivore that I'm pretty sure is Alaude.

In turn, she told me about her climbing the ranks of the mafia. She also earned the title 'Lavender Demon' apparently. Even in another life Kyoya will still be viewed as a demon by the Mafia huh. And she said it was easy because 'it was full of carnivoire wanna-be's'.

..Okay that's not really what she said but that's what she was _implying._

And apparently she's half-japanese and half-Russian now. And Kyoya didn't take it quite well, if the dark scowl and the dark aura around her is any indication. She took the turning-into-a-girl part a little bit better than the change-of-nationality part.

...At least she didn't go on an all out rampage I guess? That counts to something right?

Anyway, I got her whole new background checked. Now to get her to tell me her new name...

I stopped and Kyoya stopped walking too. We're getting close to the mansion now. Kyoya narrowed her eyes in a questioning manner, with some visible wariness it seems, as she continues to stare me down.

(I'm still short compared to Kyoya's height on this life. Why can't I be taller for even in another life?! )

And I clasped my hands together and looked up at her expectantly, adding tears because no one seems to not able to say no if I do that.

Kyoya's brow twitched.

Then a sigh followed soon after.

"Fine" Kyoya said, sounding defeated, although it's hard to detect it. And I couldn't help but beam in triumph. Finally!

"Iris"

I couldn't stop smiling all the way to the mansion after that.

••••••CU••••••

Kyoya and I are currently walking at the mansion hallways heading to my room.( I still can't refer hi- her as Iris. It'll take a while before I could actually. Or probably never if I think about it, I simply don't have the heart to not think of Kyoya as well... Kyoya.)

"So Kyo- Iris, do you have **it**?" I casually asked as we walk. She only gave me a side glance before answering. "..Hn. You?"

I could only smile. My eyes softening as I tried to hide the sadness in it, for all the sky pacifiers hold. But I know Kyoya is aware of it, she always had.

She narrowed her eyes, a sign of understanding, which she also unknowingly indicated that she's aware on the sadness. That she knows where exactly to look in my old eyes to know what really feel inside, before taking her gaze elsewhere.

"Hn."

A purple pacifier can be seen peeking from inside her jacket that's now loosely hanging from her shoulders. (Like the one he- she used to do in middle school in our other life.)

••••••CU••••••

G

I couldn't help but glare at Giotto as he signs the damn paperwork he's taking forever to finish. Because not only did he escape paperwork, but he's also having what seems to be a date. **With. My. Sister.**

So you could I'm being harsher with this idiot because of that simple fact. And he's aware of it.

"Look G!" Giotto said, slamming his hands at the desk. "Stop glaring at me! Nothing much even happened with us on our... er.. friendly date!" he explained.

I stopped glaring and instead raised a brow as I notice the light blush at Giotto's cheeks. I motioned him to continue as he seems to have more to say.

"And besides, I wouldn't do anything that will make her uncomfortable. Or anything she doesn't want for the matter. I mean, she ... well... makes me feel weird. But um... it's in a feeling sense and all that. Please don't take it the wrong way!" Giotto keeps talking. Not noticing that he's actually rambling now.

"Gio stop rambling!" I said which successfully made him stop. He was rambling quite fast that I couldn't understand some of it. But I got the gist of it.

This idiotic boss and best friend of mine is actually in love with my little sister.

 _And he doesn't even realize it._

I sighed.

"Just finish your damn paperwork. Then you can eat all the cake you want" I said. And Giotto practically beamed "Thanks G!" he said. With that warm smile of his that kinda reminds me of Rena's.

It's probably a sky thing.

"Yeah yeah, now go back to that paperwork" and Giotto eagerly did.

Sigh.

What am I going to do with this idiot?

••••••CU••••••

Renata

"Ah! And who might be the lady with you Renata-san?" a voice cheerfully said, which, as expected, came from Asari.

"Ah Asari! This is Iris, my cloud!" I said, linking my arms with Kyoya. "Ahahaha, is that so-" Asari suddenly freezed. As if suddenly realizing the implication of what I said. "Your.. a sky?" he asked.

"Yup!" I chirped. "Anyway, I'll be going now~! Come on Iris" I said as I drag Kyoya with me. "Hn" was the only answer I got.

Leaving a dumbstruck Asari behind, standing stupefied at the middle of the hallway.

I couldn't help but smile. (A Reborn-like one.) Messing with people's heads are so much fun~

Seeing the smile on Tsuna's face, Kyoya couldn't help but grunt that would voice his displeasure, but couldn't help but grunt her amusement as well, on the appearance of the omnivore's sadism.

As long as it's not directed to him, he's perfectly fine with its appearance.

(Reborn must be proud. Seeing as Tsuna is messing with the first Generation's heads with not much problem)

••••••CU••••••

Renata's Room

I pulled out a box that contains the sky pacifier, and proceeds to wear it around my neck. It glowed as Kyoya pulls out the cloud pacifier from her jacket's pockets, her pacifier also glowing.

Ren- no. Tsuna could only smile. As her eyes (older than the time Kyoya last saw it, and too old in her perfectly young face. It's age hidden from other people by the light that always entered Tsuna's eyes whenever people ever tried to look.) lands on the pacifiers.

Then she whispered something. As if telling a huge secret that she doesn't know if it should be told to anyone. So quiet that it could be lost before it reaches the person that it's directed to. _But Kyoya heard it._

"They're coming Kyoya. And when that time comes, we'll fulfill our real purpose for being here."

And a sad smile graced the sky arcobaleno's lips.

"To bring back the balance of this parallel world we now lived in."

 _A world we agreed to save was left unsaid_

••••••CU••••••

Omake: To Look Into Your Heart's True Thoughts (Hibari Kyoya)

Tsunayoshi Sawada wears his heart on his sleeves.

That's what everyone he makes contact to him thinks, Hibari Kyoya knows for they whisper it not so quietly. Not even thinking of lowering their volume a little bit more as they crowd a meter away from him. (He tolerates it, but only to an extent)

Allies would say it was admirable and endearing. It's seen as a refreshing thing to see and be the receiving end of, especially in the dark world of the mafia. Like a light on the dark depth of the world. It's one of the main reasons why Tsunayoshi is loved and worshipped so much.

To enemies on the other hand, is a different perspective.

They see this as a weakness, one they can attack at any moment. A trait they belittle and scorn. 'How utterly naive' they would sometimes whisper as they stare at the brilliant smile on Tsunayoshi's face. Judgement was clear in their eyes.

But Hibari Kyoya knows better.

He knows that Tsunayoshi doesn't always wear his heart on his sleeves. That he could hide his true thoughts while showing an entirely different one on his face and body language. It was the result of the endless harassment and assault he experience for most of the half of his life in Namimori, one Hibari (and by extention, Reborn) cannot fully get off him, not that they would.

For Tsunayoshi Sawada is not a herbivore you could easily read and assume.

He's unpredictable.

Tsunayoshi is good at it that way, and he got better as years pass in hiding his real thought.

So Hibari looks deeply when he talks. The concealed twitches of body language, the emotion he's not being able to fully hide on his eyes, and the way his flames would subtly move in an odd way. All he honed on the years he spent watching the omnivore.

All for the purpose of knowing, his Sky's true thoughts.

(Hibari doesn't fully acknowledge the fact that he pushed his fellow elements, along with their closest allies, to learn to do the same.)


	12. Chapter 12: Of Additions and best friend

"Come on Iris! I have to introduce you to everyone! I excitedly said as I pull Kyoya's arm. I want to introduce Kyoya to everyone, and its about time they know I'm a sky since I'll be living with them in an extended period of time.

"Hn." Kyoya grunted in defeat as she lets me drag her around the mansion. Everyone should be at the Dining room by now.

Then we bump into Daemon of all people. "Nufufufu, and who might that lady with you be little bunny?" he said as soon às he noticed us. 'Little bunny..?' I push this thought aside. I'll ponder about it later. Instead I smiled brightly at Daemon. (Jabbing Kyoya's side to warn her not to attack Daemon, even if she holds a grudge on him after what happened in our last life) as I spoke.

"This is Iris, my cloud!"

Daemon blinked.

Then he laughed.

I just awkwardly stood there as he laughs. Kyoya on the other hand looks like she wants to murder him. Probably because it looks like Daemon's laughing at me. Geez, she can be quite ( _super)_ _(over)_ protective at me over the years at our last life for some reason.

And now she still does. Just my luck.

Daemon then stopped laughing and opened his mouth "Nufufu,Your full of surprises aren't you? Little sky bunny."

'...the nickname upgraded.'

"Hn." Kyoya said (more like grunted), her eyes narrowed dangerously at Daemon. "And this cloud lady here seems to be just like Alaude. How interesting" Daemon commented before disappearing with a creepy laugh.

"... Let's just go to the Dining room okay Kyoya?"

"Hn."

Huh. That grunt is filled with approval for some reason.

••••••CU••••••

Opening the huge doubledoors that leads to the dining room, I was greeted with the sight of the whole First Generation in their respective seats. They all turned around at my direction. Lampo seemed to be in a daze earlier for some reason.

"Rena whose that?" fratello asked when he realized that someone's with me. I only smiled brightly "I'm glad you asked fratello" I chirped. I then linked my arms with Kyoya (earning a grunt) as I look at them with hidden sadistic glee. (Which Kyoya notice)

"This is Iris, my cloud. She's also known as Lavender Demon at the mafia by the way"

It was so silent that a drop of a pin would probably be heard.

3..

The first gen. stares blankly at the new found information, some widened their eyes...since they processed this fact faster.

2..

Renata or Tsuna just smiled, her Reborn-like smile that could give everyone who looks at it have a chill run in their spine considering she's known as a kind and gentle soul. Kyoya couldn't help but smirk.

1..

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!"

And everything that happened afterwards leaded to chaos that Tsu/Rena looked at with sadistic satisfaction.

••••••CU•••••••

I'm currently humming as I walk at the hallways with Kyoya by my side."That was quite fun, right Kyoya?" I said with a smirk. "Certainly Tsunayoshi" Kyoya said with zero hesitation.

My smirk turns into a smile.

"I feel like something good is gonna happen today."

Kyoya raised a brow at this. I pouted "No I don't want to peak at the future. I want to be surprised once in a while you know" I said. "Hn"

We walk aimlessly aroumd the mansion, enjoying each other's company, with only my humming of the tri-ni-sette song to fill the silence.

••••••CU••••••

Unknown

I stare at the Vongola mansion anxiously. Fully aware that I'm fidgeting. "Come on, it's gonna be fine" my red headed companion said, smiling at me reassuringly. "I'm just want to introduce you to my friends, don't get too nervous about it" he continues. His red eyes with a compass symbol inside it softens with an emotion I grew accustomed to see at his eyes when he looks at me.

"Okay... Cozart" I said with a smile. My red eyes being filled with the same emotion his eyes held.

Cozart smiles brightly.

I can't help but smile back.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

I halted my steps. Kyoya then stops walking and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Kyoya.. can you feel it?"

It took a while, but Kyoya finally answered.

"Hn."

That was clearly a yes.

So I continued walking, Kyoya following suit. And I couldn't help but smile.

It seems like I have a best friend to greet.

••••••CU••••••

Giotto

"Oi, Giotto"

I turned around only to see Cozart with a chestnut haired lady with red eyes close behind him. I smiled as I greet him back "Hey Cozart, why didn't you tell me your visiting today?" Cozart snorted " And ruin my surprise, no way"

Then Cozart suddenly interwined his hands with the lady his with. And proceeded to smile brightly "Giotto meet Emma, my lover" affection was dripping from his voice.

What.

Emma only smiled shyly. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you". Her red eyes looks like it has rings in them as they gaze at mine's with a strange smile.

... Cozart has a lover I didn't know about?!

"Umm, Gio?" Cozart said uncertainly as Emma fidgets nervously. Then I grabbed Cozart's shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! I COULD HAVE THROWN A PARTY AS A WELCOME YOU KNOW!"

Cozart could only rub his ears "Okay, okay, geez." Emma on the other hand looks surprised. I could only offer her a kind smile. "Welcome to the family then, Emma" I said, which seems to cut Emma from her trance. And she smiled.

It kinda reminds me of Rena's for some odd reason. Just a tad bit more shy looking.

"Thank you"

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile Emma only has one thought in mind.

'Tsuna and Primo is so similar, personality wise.'

Then a voice behind them was heard.

"Umm.."

All three looked at the direction was heard and Emma's eyes widened once she realized who it was.

'Tsuna..' She stares at the warm chocolate brown eyes tinted with amber orange.

'Enma..' She seems to respond as she stares at warm red eyes now lacking the compass symbol instead has one resembling a ring.

"Ah Rena!" Giotto said and that broke Tsuna and Enma off their trance and silent conversation.

"Emma!" Tsuna said as she runs toward Emma , and using her current name, her arms open.

"Rena!" Enma said, following Tsuna's example. And they hugged and giggled as they broke it. They interwined their fingers together and smiled. "How have you been?" They asked in unison.

Tsuna/Rena giggled "I'm totally fine, and you?"

Emma/Enma only smiled brightly "Never been better you could say"

"Umm..You guys know each other?" Cozart's voice broke their little reunion. But neverthless they linked their arms together and smiled warmly as they spoke in sync.

"Yeah, we're the best of friends!"

Best Friends united once again lingered in their sentence.

••••••CU••••••

 **And Enma joins them! Hehe~**

 **Get ready for the next guardian is coming soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	13. Chapter 13: Of a Time and Steak

After the initial shock that Cozart and Giotto felt after knowing his lover (Emma) and his friend ((-unknowingly-crushing-on-and-potential-love-interest) Rena) are best friends they accepted it. They had weirder stuff happening in their life to be fazed of the fact that the two were apparently best friends. It's a small world anyway.

Then Cozart blinked before asking with an incredulous look "Why do you look like G?"

Rena could only smile, the same smile she wore an hour ago at the dining room that made Giotto sweat, before answering.

"I'm Renata, G's long lost little sister, and the sky of the well known Lavender Demon."

She said it so casually that Emma can't help but shoot her a look. Cozart on the other hand looks dumbstruck. Giotto could only look at him in sympathy.

'Rena seems to be dripping with sadism today for some reason.' Is the only thought Giotto has in mind as he sweatdrop.

"Come on Emma, I'll show you around!" Renata said before pulling Emma away, laughing.

"..." Giotto swore chills run down his spine when he heard her laugh. To think that it doesn't have the usual lightness in them, (And no, don't ask him how he knows what Renata's usual laugh sounds like!) makes it more creepy than the usual ones he's used to hearing.

'I guess she has this side of her huh...' Giotto thought as his gaze lingered at the spot he last saw Renata before she disappeared. He couldn't help but sigh before smiling a bit as he now tended to his still dumbstruck and frozen best friend.

••••••CU••••••

Emma

Tsuna and I are currently walking toward her designated room in the mansion, so I decided to speak. "So G, the Primo Storm Guardian, is your big brother huh?" Tsuna only hummed.

"He's quite an awesome big brother."

(Somewhere, G sneezed. "Huh...why does it feel like I'm being praised?")

"And 'Lavender Demon'?" I continue to ask. Although I have a feeling I know who it is...

Tsuna just smiled. "Guess~" she said in a sing-song voice that I swear indicates her apparent sadism.

"...it's your cloud isn't it?"

"Yup!" Tsuna smiled brightly at my obvious agony. Why does it have to be the most violent of all her guardians that has to go first?! Wait...

"Where is he now then?!" I frantically asked, looking around to make sure Kyoya didn't pop out dramatically all of a sudden.

"It's a 'she' now Enma." Tsuna said. As if that wasn't such a big deal. Kyoya's worst enough as a man, but as a woman... It's worse. We have something called a period dammit! That'll just make the usual violent cloud cranky which equals to letting it out to violence which resulted to destruction, which resulted to...

I'll cut that thought right now. Nope. _I don't want to think about it._

"No worries, she's napping at the roof. She decided it was a good time to take a nap."

'That isn't making anything better!'

Putting that thought aside, her sadistic side is showing for way too long. She usually does that when she's pissed, annoyed or when she finally snapped.

"Neh, Tsu- Rena, did someone annoyed you today? Or pissed you off?" I asked. And Tsuna suddenly stopped walking. Turning to me, she answered rather awkwardly with sweat building up at her cheeks.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well for one, you're being awfully sadistic today. You only do that when you either annoyed or pissed." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Because if there's something that we all consider a fact, it's that annoying or pissing of Tsuna is equals to chaos and humiliation.

"...what exactly do you mean..?" she said, looking a bit uncomfortable now. She fidgeted a bit before she decided to stop, knitting her hands together instead. A reflex implemented by Reborn if I might guess the reason of the sudden change.

In the heart of more pressing matters, what might be the reason that she's being awfully sadistic today? Hmm, what could actually give this kind of reaction from Tsuna to the point it made her sadism come out?

Wait...

"Rena." I said with a serious tone, but with a flat stare. Dreading that the reason for this is what I think it really is. But there's no other explanation.

"Yes Emma..?"

"It's that time of the month isn't it?" I said, which truthfully, sounded more like a statement than a question. It also sounded awfully flat even in my own ears.

"..." And Tsuna face right after I said that, her cheeks are flaring red, with her looking away answers my question.

I could only sigh.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile, a certain lavender-haired carnivore is taking a nap at the roof. She's currently waiting for Hibird to come. (And Kyoya's secretly glad Hibird is with her)

Until a platinum-haired carnivore just have to make an appearance.

Kyoya opened her eyes before sitting up, but other than that, made no move to fully get up. "Carnivore" she greeted. Her body seems relaxed, but still ready to spring to action.

"Hn." he greeted back, his eyes narrowed.

They stared, looking at each other's eyes for a minute or two, before Kyoya stood up. Letting out her tonfas, she smirked. Alaude twirled his handcuffs at the tip of his fingers as he smirks back.

Then they lunged.

Metal clashes with metal. A loud cling resounded and a few birds on a nearby tree flew away. A wave of bloodlust filling into the air as they stare each other down like one would do to prey. Then their expressions shifted, turning to something that could only be described as predatory.

And so, a fight between Carnivores ensues.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

Enma decide that she'll make sure I'm occupied to avoid being a target of my sadism on the only way I always do on our last life.

Cooking.

I enjoyed it a lot ever since I started it. So I do it sometimes, mostly when a special occasion happens. Although not really all of those occasions, Vongola has a lot for some reason.

The family likes to fight over it sometimes though. For some weird reason everybody but me understands.

Anyway, I'm currently cooking steak. Now that I thought about it, all steaks at this age are hard as a rock. It makes me wonder why aristocrats like to eat them. My steak I make though, are tender and quite soft so it's easy to slice. The perks of having future knowledge!

(Xanxus really likes it too. With him making me cook some for him when he's at the Vongola HQ being the only indicator of how much he likes it.)

I just have to put the finishing touches and there! I made three of them too.

"That looks delicious." Emma said as she looks at the steaks I'm holding. Her eyes were sparkling in anticipation and her mouth watered a bit, she quickly wiped it away though. It is quite unlady-like to do such action afterall.

Then Lampo walked in. "Re-renata?! And wait, who's that with you?" he asked as soon as he noticed us. Enma waved shyly, "Hello, you must be Lampo. I'm Emma"

"O-oh um.. hello, Emma" Lampo awkwardly said. Until he noticed the plates I'm holding. "Wait, is that steak?" he asked. I smiled "Yes, would you like some Lampo?" I asked as I handed Enma the plates. She shoots me a questioning look as she firmly holds the plates like they were some kind of treasure one can't come across so easily.

"O-oh umm, N-" before Lampo could say anything more, I grabbed his arm and then proceeded to smile wider. "Let's go to the dining room and try them then!"

I dragged an unwilling Lampo to the dining room, Enma followed us shortly, careful to not drop the food.

"Look I really-" poor Lampo didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He was forcebly sat down on the chair, courtesy of me of course, as I smile threateningly at him. I placed the steak in front of him as he sweats bullets. Emma handed him the needed utensils with what seems to be a sympathetic look. " **Eat** " I said.

He gulped but still obeyed. Sweating bullets as he grabs the fork and knife and gripping them really hard.

He seems surprised that he can easily slice the steak. "Wh-wha...". Enma patted his back. "Don't question it." she said.

Then Lampo took a bite.

••••••CU••••••

Lampo felt like he's in Heaven. (And yes, it does deserve the capitalization.)

This is the most delicious steak he had ever tasted.

No.

More like _the best steak_ he had ever tasted in his _life._

Not only are they soft, their tender and juicy. Juicy in a way that flavours just burst in his mouth. And he can chew it without hurting his teeth. And it was _steak._

 _And it's fucking delicious._

After he finished this steak sent from Heaven itself, he looks at G's sister. Renata. She was smiling. And she kinda looks like an angel smiling like that.

The angel who had gifted him a steak no chef or cook that he had ever encountered had given him. Even those said to be the best in the arts of culinary.

(G's sister's heavenly steak puts their stony steak to shame. Lampo's sure Daemon, being a fellow aristocrat, would agree.)

If she can make a steak this good, then that means she can make any food this heavenly too, right?

He had made his decision.

"Can I call you sorella?"

She blinked, breaking the illusion of an angel smiling down on earth.

"Sure"

Lampo's glad he went to the kitchen today.


	14. Chapter 14: Of Pack and G's interest

Renata

"Neh, sorella. Can I have that steak?" Lampo asked, pointing at the steak I'm holding with shining eyes. There were also sparkles although it's not as bright as Enma's.

"No" I answered as Lampo looks longingly at the steak. "This is for Iris you know. And the other one was for Emma" I continued. And as in cue, Lampo looked at Enma's direction. She was sitting beside him, happily eating the steak I made. The sparkle I have mentioned a while ago surrounding her in an almost blinding kind of light.

I still have no idea how she could manage that.

(She has no idea that she could do that too, and possibly brighter than Enma's.

The family would often look at Tsuna weirdly when he mused out loud about how Enma emitting sparkles brighter than the ones he had ever seen.)

Enma finally noticed Lampo looking at her steak as she glared. Lampo flinched. "This is mine!" she exclaimed, hissing a bit like a cat.

...I still don't understand why they act that way when it comes to the food I make.

Pushing that mystery aside, I went to the window still holding the steak. Opening it, I looked upward and yelled " OI!IRIS! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SOME STEAK?!"

Now to I just have to wait for Kyoya to come.

••••••CU••••••

Kyoya/Iris

I halted from hitting the platinum carnivore's stomach with the end of my tonfas.

The omnivore said she had some steak...

I distanced myself from the platinum carnivore. "Hn. Called." _I'm being called._ I said. The carnivore raised a brow.

"Why follow?" he asked.

"Why not?" I countered, hiding my tonfas. I then turned around and walked away.

"Lavender carnivore" called the platinum carnivore. I stopped and turned my head to an angle that would make him only see half of my face. I raised my brow in a questioning manner. "Why do you follow the pink omnivore?" he asked. I only huffed as I decide to indulge him by answering.

"Because we're _**pack,**_ it is only right for a carnivore to _follow_ and _protect_ pack."

With that I turned around and walk, not stopping even for a minute.

I have a steak to devour.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

Kyoya went through the window, with the light hitting her just right that her hair and eyes seems to glow. The wind suddenly picked up, which ended to her air flowing elegantly at her back even when their tied. Leaves started falling from the trees in the background too.

...Why does nature seem to comply in making Kyoya's entrance dramatic?!

"Omnivore. Steak." Kyoya said, cutting me off from my thoughts. I automatically gave it to her before looking at the nature surrounding the mansion.

'Speaking of outside,I wonder where fratello went off to...'

••••••CU••••••

G

I found myself walking to town again. There's just something ( _someone)_ that makes me go there.

Why do I always come back to see her anyway. Sure she's beautiful but at the end of the day she's just another woman. Although I have to admit, she isn't like those annoying woman (more like fangirls) in town.

She doesn't swoon when she looks at me. She doesn't even try to flirt with me like most women do. Heck, in the first day we met she didn't even so much as glance at my direction. Although to be fair, she was playing the piano at that time...

Sigh.

The first we met huh. It's on the day I bought the piano for Rena now that I thought about it.

~Flashback~

As soon as I escaped those mobs of fangirls, I dashed to a shop that I know sells a piano. And as soon as I came in, I quickly shut the door. Albeit, with more force than necessary. But as Rena once quoted when she was telling me about one of her incredibly bizarre adventures, 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures.'

Sigh.

Finally, I fucking made it in one piece. Not a single article of clothing missing in place. Just a messy damn mess of a hair that has leaves sticking out after I climbed the tree or even bushes just to lose some fangirls after my fucking trail.

I decided to look around at the neat looking shop only to see a lot of instruments. It is an Instrument shop, I shouldn't even suppose to be surprised on how many instruments are here, but I am. Especially when said shop just literally opened a (few days, or is it a week?) ago. And as I walk around while scanning the place, I can't help but wonder where the pianos are. This place is so fucking huge for a shop that looks small from the fucking outside. I finally found the pianos though, but someone was there. A woman with raven hair, playing the piano with her eye closed.

(And damn. I don't know what she's playing but it's seriously good.)

She seems to not notice my presence as she continues to play. Some light hitting her making her glow, and for some damn insane reason, my breath hitched.

She looks mesmerizing. Like a being that has an untouchable image, not for her looks but by the aura and allure she gives off. She gives you the impression of a tainted ethereal being you don't want to ever break or reach out for fear of ruining them completely.

Isn't that just horrifying too? To reduce him, the so called hot-tempered, not believer of anything holy, and blood soaked Mafioso, to a puddle of sappy and dramatic goo. Seriously, _what the fuck is this sappy poetry in his mind?!_

 _Wasn't it Daemon's job to sound poetic?!_

She stopped playing then opened her eyes, breaking the image she unconsciously made. She suddenly turns to my direction before scowling. That seems to break the illusion-like image that seemed to have made him into a fucking poet – a _nd seriously where the fuck did that came from?_ – a few seconds ago.

"Why the hell are you here exactly?" she asked, her voice smooth as silk. I was so distracted for some shitty reason that it took me a while to realize what she said. I then blinked as I digested the words she said to me.

'I thought woman don't like cursing...?'

"I'm here to buy a piano for my sister" I answered. She seems surprised with that statement for some odd reason, but she composed herself rather quickly as she looks at me properly. "Then go on your way on buying one." she said. I scratched my head as look at all the pianos around us with, ashamedly enough, a lost expression. "I don't really know which piano to get for her." I said truthfully.

She looks annoyed as she put her hands on her hips. "Then go fucking look around, Pinky!" she said, leaning forward for a bit. I felt my brow twitch in annoyance. "It's red not fucking pink woman!" She huffed, straightening her back as she turns her head a bit to the side, still looking annoyed as she spoke again.

"Well it damn well looks pink to me. What are you going to fucking do about it?"

A tick mark popped up to my cheek. "Why you..." I growled.

In the end, she helped me find a piano. That was after we argued for a few minutes. And damn is that woman feisty for someone who looks so damn gentle.

"This!" she pointed, emerald eyes shining. I looked at the mahogany piano with golden linings. "I'm sure your sister is going to love it!" I raised a brow at this. Looking, without a doubt, incredulous since how would she be sure my sister is going to like that piano?

"How the hell would you know?"

She stood proudly, putting her fist to her chest before answering "Woman's Intuition"

That didn't make any fucking sense at all. I bought it anyway.

Rena ended up liking it too.

Guess I have to thank her, huh.

~Flashback End~

I wanted to thank her yesterday but I saw Giotto near the fountain with Rena so that kinda slipped my mind. Now though, there won't be any distractions.

Hopefully, because I need a fucking break from all the shitty situations I keep on stumbling into.

Before I knew it, I'm in front of the same shop that I bought the piano from. I then proceeded to go inside to meet the person I'm looking for.

"G" she said, her emerald green eyes gleaming. "And what might be the reason for you to come back?" she said, pulling some raven strands to the back of her ears. For some reason, she seems to glow a bit.

"Nothing much really" I said, giving her a lopsided smile. "Just here to thank you for choosing the piano my sister ended up liking"

She raised a brow (quite elegantly might I add) at this "Oh really now? Sure that's the only thing you came here for pinky?" she said, with an amused smile. I fought back a blush that wanted to rise when she, unexpectedly, said that. But I'm sure some managed to come out.

Although, I don't want to admit it, she's kind of right. I just wanted to see her again for some odd reason that I haven't figured out.

Not that I'll give her the pleasure of knowing that.

"Whatever" I said crossing my arms, looking at her shining emerald eyes. Taking notice of the slight curve of her lips and softer than before features. I ignored the fuzzy feeling on my chest as I opened my mouth to speak her name. Liking the way it rolled off my tongue no matter how much I actually I don't want to admit it to myself.

"Lavina"

••••••CU••••••

 **Guess who~?**

 **And another chapter done, with G gaining interest on a girl~ I hope his perspective isn't so dramatic though.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	15. Interlude I: Kyoya or Iris

He died taking all his enemies with him. Making sure they were throughly bitten to death before falling.

Like a true carnivore.

So he wants to know why...

Why he was reborn into a **she.** And the other important thing...

 **Why are the people around him speak _Russian_ and _look Russian._**

(At least hi-- her mother is Japanese.)

And the utmost important thing of them all.

 ** _Why is he not in Namimori._**

He wants to bite them all to death.

If only he isn't stuck in a weak and fragile body of an _infant_ and could _move._

(Needless to say, after three months he- ahem, she already managed to produce her first word.

"Kamikorosu"

She said it while holding a stick which she promptly threw at one of her Russian Uncle's face. Much to the amusement of her mother and horror of her father.)

••••••CU••••••

Kyoya, now reborned as a lavender haired girl whose name is Iris and the daughter of a carnivoreous Japanese mother and an omnivoreous Russian father, is currently training with the tonfas her mother supplied her.

She got them on her fifth birthday, although their made out of wood.

Still effective in biting people to death though, so she has no complains.

She's currently biting a wooden human sized puppet to death. And with the flash of purple, it collapsed. She couldn't help bit smirk in satisfaction.

Maybe she should try it on the herbivores loitering around the area.

(Mother has no qualms on her decision.)

••••••CU••••••

Iris is currently patrolling the area. At the age of 10, she was feared and admired by the townspeople. She ignored it of course, she has a peace to protect.

Making sure that the peace is not disturbed and establishing order around the territory is part of her role as a carnivore afterall.

Then a crash was heard.

It seems that she has herbivores to bite.

••••••CU••••••

At the age of 11, Iris experienced something called puberty. And well...

Let's just say she was extra cranky which resulted to violence which leads to...

Carnage.

The people at that town called it Hell Week. And yes, it deserves the capitalization.

Needless to say, people started viewing her as a demon after that.

Not that Kyoya/Iris cared.

She still managed to get subordinates for her Diciplinary Committee though.

She called it Foundation years after.

(Coincidenally, a guy that kind of looks like Kusakabe Tetsuya found Hibird for her.

He's now her second command)

••••••CU••••••

At age 16, Iris was approached by Checkerface. She tried to bite him to death of course, but soon listened to what he has to say.

"There's a reason why your reborn here." he said, showing Iris the purple pacifier. "This world needs you and the others to hold the pacifiers and prevent this parallel world and other parallel worlds connected to it from collapsing." he puts the pacifier at Iris's hands.

It glowed,and once the light dimmed it she faintly felt some of her flames being absorbed by it.

Iris narrowed her eyes at this, before settling her gaze at Checkerface.

But he was already gone.

She hid the pacifier in her jacket after that. She felt no need to show the herbivores, especially the fake carnivores (aka Mafiosi) about her new status as Cloud Arcobaleno.

...About her new status as one of the World's Strongest.

••••••CU••••••

Iris then decided to widen the Foundation's influence both in the civilian _and_ the mafia side.

And once Foundation's influence is really wide that it can gather concrete information and can make deadly weapons well...

She can start biting all those top rank fake carnivores to death.

But for now, she has to wait. That's fine though, because if there is one purpose for waiting.

 ** _Its so s_** ** _he can fully savour her prey._**

••••••CU••••••

Lavender Demon.

That's what the mafia called her. And she can't help but snort (at the privacy of her room) at how similar it was in what the mafia called her last time.

Not that she cared much about the title.

All that matters for now is biting all these weak herbivoreous fake carnivores of the mafia.

Seriously.

They seem to have gotten more weaker.

••••••CU••••••

One of her subordinates had gotten the information of a new Mafia Famiglia that seems to be rising. Fast.

Iris/Kyoya can't help but smirk. And she's sure that her eyes are glowing purple at the moment.

Vongola.

Finally, the mafia have a Carnivore in their ranks.

It seems to be a good time to take a look at Vongola, the future World's strongest Mafia Famiglia, and see for herself what it looks like in their Vigilante time first hand. And besides, she's sure Tsunayoshi's there.

He has come to love Vongola afterall.

(And at the privacy of her mind, she realized, maybe she has gotten to love it too. Afterall, it gave and became a _home_ for _her_ _pack._ )

••••••CU••••••

 **So an interlude containing a backstory. And as you may have noticed, it's quite short.**

 **To be expected.**

 **And you know what happens at that point don't you ;)**

 **Enma's won't be made anytime soon, but you can hope that I'll make her one too in the future (o)/.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**


	16. Chapter 15: Of Curiosity and Matchmaking

Renata

I watched as Enma and Kyoya finished their steak. With Kyoya sitting a few chairs away from us. And Lampo staying and sitting there watching them with me, sipping the grape juice I made.

"So Emma, you're Cozart's lover huh?" I said arching a brow, an amused smile playing in my lips as I watch her swallow the last of her steak. I notice Kyoya pausing for a bit before she continued eating, Lampo on the other hand...

He choked on his grape juice and is now coughing quite harshly.

Enma shot me a look.

I only smiled innocently.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile

Lavina

I would have never thought that G of all people would have a sister in this parallel world.

Fucking seriously, it's like the world wanted a female carbon copy of this fucking pink-head or something along those lines!

All I want is to find Tsuna-sama!

(Tsuna was so happy when Hayato now calls him Tsuna-sama rather than Tenth. He can't make Hayato call him by his name only but hey, progress!)

That's the reason I work in the music shop in the town the Vongola protected dammit! Because I'm sure Tsuna-sama would be most comfortable in a town near Vongola. Especially when he got to love it as time pass.

That doesn't seriously mean Tsuna-sama is inside the Vongola Mansion.

Right?

"Oh come on woman. It's not like the mansion's going to eat you alive! And besides, I just want you to meet my sister. It would be good for her to have a friend that has the same interest" G said as he drags me by the wrist toward the direction of the mansion.

I just rolled my eyes.

Seriously, I thought he just came back to thank me. Not to drag me to the Vongola mansion to meet his sister that has the same interest as me. (Which, according to the stubborn pinkette in front of me is, apparently music and piano) He didn't give me much of a chance to say anything like a fucking bastard that he is. I don't even get the impressions as us being fucking friends dammit!

I huffed as I let myself get dragged. Ignoring the jealous stares and glares I'm getting. They're not even as scary as Tsuna-sama's on a bad day, which says a lot on how pathetic those bitches look like.

Yelling can't seems to get the point across in the pink-head's thick skull so I'm just gonna go with it. And besides, I would like to meet pinky's sister that doesn't exist in the other world.

Damn my curiosity.

(Later, she would restrain from hugging G out of joy, for he just led her to her sky)

••••••CU••••••

Renata

"YOU'RE COZART'S LOVER?!" Lampo shouted, looking at Emma as he now finished coughing. I notice Kyoya twitch, not liking the noise after minutes of peaceful silence.

"Silence herbivore, or I shall bite you to death." she said, making Lampo flinch and immediately went apologizing.

"Yes I am" Enma calmly said, making Lampo change his attention to her again, disbelief written in his face. I just giggled. "Don't worry Lampo. I'm sure you'll have one too! Just wait okay~" I said with a big smile, clapping my hands together while doing so.

Lampo's face turned red "So-sorella!" he said stuttering. "Do-don't assume things like that. And besides, no girl has the standard Lampo-sama wants on a lover!" he continued, looking away while huffing. His eyes firm shut as he crossed his arms rather defensively.

I raised my brow.

Hmm. I know for a fact that Lambo would be a girl too, so maybe she and Lampo would match each other. But then there's the-

"Rena!" Enma said, successfully cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Emma?" I turned my gaze to Enma. I tilted my head as I look at her, a bit confused. Enma isn't one to shout for no apparent reason after all. I noticed Kyoya looking too, at the corner of my eyes. Her hand holding the fork with the steak stabbed into it currently at mid-air.

"You have that gleam in your eyes that you're planning something." she said. Lampo looks confused as he looks at Enma before looking at me. "I just have to stop that train of thoughts before you start think of match making again. Like _that_ time" she continued.

From the sidelines, I heard Kyoya huff in what sounds like agreement.

That time was the time I tried match making with Kyoko now that I thought about it. We were a couple at that time and in we thought, why not give compatible people a push so they could get together? And so our bonding time (if we're not on a date or just simply chilling around) is our Matchmaking Scheming time! The targets of our first ever match making scheme?

Ryohei and Hana!

Those were good times.

"Earth to Rena!" Enma shouted, cutting me of from memory lane. She looks stern – and is that panic I see? – as she looks at me.

"What is it Emma?" I innocently asked. She wasn't fooled, but then again, she's my best friend for a reason. "Stop thinking of matchmaking again. We don't need a sadistic matchmaker you know." I pouted at this.

"But I was thinking of my times with Kyo!" I said, which is half true to be honest. And again, Enma wasn't entirely fooled. She just knows me too much. "You mean your matchmaking schemes with... him" Enma said, pausing for a bit to change Kyoko's gender, for some reason that I don't know about.

I didn't notice Giotto and Cozart entering the room as I continue talking. Lampo was already gone.

(He immediately went out hoping Renata would forget her plans of matchmaking him with someone.

And nope, it's totally not because of a particular girl he had known since childhood. Nope, she's not the reason he don't want to have a lover yet. Totally not the reason! Shut up damn subconscious!)

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. _Why did you change the pronoun to 'he',_ I asked through my eyes. _You'll see,_ she replied, eyes staring right back. "Well, he _is_ your ex-lover right?" she said. Why did she emphasize that ex-lover part. I know we used to-Oh.

 _Oh._

It would be weird if we don't think of Kyoko as my lover (or ex-lover considering that she isn't alive anymore) because of all the times we act like one! Thinking of Kyoko as a friend could be weird. Considering she was my wife and I was a man in our last life. And considering that I'm now a _she_ , Kyoko being my girlfriend-wife should now be referred as _he_. Just to not confuse people when I say I have past experience on having a lover and all that.

It's quite hard not giving love advice to people if you haven't truly experience it most of the time. Although some begged to differ that statement, namely Byakuran who gives horrible love advices. Seriously, who considers 'giving them a marshmallow flower bouquet' as an advice?

It's also probably so it won't sound like I'm into girls rather than guys. Though I used to, but I'm more attracted on guys on a romantic sense ever since hormones kicked in. And with me being a girl. Although I still appreciate how women look from time to time.

(And at the back of her mind, a thought occurred to her on the fact that she actually got attracted on a romantic sense to a particular guy that she personally knows.

She turned red as a tomato later that day when she was alone and thinking back about this.)

Anyway, back to Enma.

"So..?" she groaned, before raising her hand and waving it a bit. With a defeated sigh, all she said was "Nevermind."

"...Rena has an ex-lover?"

We turned our heads at the owner of the voice, honestly startled, since we didn't even notice anyone entering the room. I think I have to sharpen my senses again, Reborn is going to tor—I mean tutor me rather harshly if he was ever here. Anyway, back to the voice that just spoke out of nowhere that Enma and I turned our heads for.

It was Giotto.

Cozart was right beside him, looking quite worriedly at his best friend for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Ah, yeah" I awkwardly answered his question. I don't know why but something tells me the other sky on the room isn't comfortable knowing such information, or something along those lines.

A rather awkward silence followed.

The silence was broken by the Dining room doors bursting open revealing G with a ... girl?!

I thought he doesn't like woman?!

Then I met her eyes. They were familiar emerald green eyes with a tint of red meeting my chocolate brown with tint of amber.

Like Kyoya, our bond instantly clicks to place.

Simultaneously, our eyes widened.

It was Hayato.

••••••CU••••••

Omake: How the Matchmaking Duo came to be

Tsuna and Kyoko watched Ryohei and Hana interacting from a distance. With Ryohei -their Onii-san- being his usual extreme self but a faint blush was tainting his cheeks. And Hana was lecturing him before sighing and crossing her arms and huffing, a faint blush also visible.

Tsuna and Kyoko groaned. "Looking at them like that, not even getting together when they obviously like each other is frustrating!" Tsuna complains. Still watching Ryohei rub the back of his head while looking quite sheepish. Kyoko made a sound of agreement.

"I know right!" she said as she watches Hana's usual sharp eyes and stern face soften. "Why can't they just get together already! More preferably now!" she continued huffing angrily, which was cute in Tsuna's opinion.

Then, an idea suddenly struck him.

"Why don't _we_ matchmake! Ryohei and Hana I mean. Let's be the cupids to push them to get together!" he said. Kyoko beamed "That's a good idea Tsuna-kun!" she said hugging him. Tsuna could only smile before hugging back, smiling just as bright as his girlfriend.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan!"

They were immediately surrounded by sparkles and flowers.

(They were known as the sparkly couple for a reason)

A week later, Ryohei and Hana became a couple.

Although Tsuna and Kyoko left quite a chaos on their wake while doing their little match making scheme just to accomplish this, much to the amusement and/or horror of the others.

("They grew up so fast." said a seven year old Reborn as he stares at the chaos his student along with his girlfriend has caused. Wiping an imaginary tear while doing so)

••••••CU••••••

 **And another chapter! Took me quite some time but I managed to finish it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	17. Chapter 16: Of Greeting and Dense Giotto

Asari

I'm currently at a port in Sicily. Considering that I have a mission here, looking for the men that we suspected are doing illegal trades on equally illegal things that I rather not guess what.

'Ah, people are now getting off de gozaru' I thought as I watch each and every person getting off the ship. As I look more carefully at the people getting their baggage, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. Having stared enough, I walked toward the location of two men suspiciously looking at their bags and now sharing a look.

I made sure that I don't look like I'm really specifically going to them of course. Making it seem like the part of the crowd. Never alarmingly these men of my approach, making sure I don't disturb any of the people around me with some relative ease.

(This is the reason Asari is respected despite his carefree attitude. For the switch of persona he could do on a situation. A natural hitman hidden behind carefree and soothing smiles, and a hitman behind a harmless and gentle front. And Asari never realized how utter terrifying that is. Giotto accepted him either way. Asari is _his_ now afterall.)

Then as I was nearing closer, getting a glimpse of white covering something in the bag, I bumped into someone. This caused us to take a few steps back, managing to regain some balance so we don't fall. Then I looked at the person -a black haired lady wearing a deep blue kimono with sakura flowers, and hair on a neat bun, her bangs are quite messy though- I opened my mouth to apologize. She, however beat me to it.

" _Ah, sorry!"_ the lady said in Japanese. I blinked for a second before it registered that she _is_ wearing a kimono and speaking Japanese. 'A fellow native!' I couldn't help but think.

" _Hahaha, it's fine really_. _Are you okay miss..."_ I trailed off. She seems to get realized what I wasn't voicing and as crossed her feature before she cheerfully opened her mouth to speak.

" _Shiromi, Tachibana Shiromi,_ _and you are?"_ _her eyes were curious yet light. It was alsoa bit inquiring as she waited for me to introduce myself too._

 _"My name is Asari Ugetsu"_ _I finally said, and_ the lady – Shiromi – smiled. It was bright and carefree. I can't help but notice how beautiful the shade of hazel her eyes are before I looked away. Staring at other people's eye, especially strangers you just met, are considered impolite in our country after all.

" _It's nice to meet you Asari-san. Ah! I have to go!"_ she said, suddenly looking apologetic. I only nodded in understanding " _Until we meet again then Tachibana-san"_ I said as my eyes wandered to the spot where the men are currently standing.

Ah, their trading now.

And with that, I continued my walk to finish my earlier objective. It was nice to talk in my native language with a fellow Japanese, even more so with pleasant company. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Talking to Tachibana-san was surprisingly calming.

If Asari had looked back at , he would have seen Shiromi wearing an odd smile. "You're Vongola Primo's Rain Guardian aren't you? Asari-san" she whispered in Italian, before disappearing in the crowd.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

" Fratello.. you..." I started. Processing not only the fact that G brought he a girl (Like of all people that would bring a girl home. I would think of Daemon. Not _G_ ) but she brought _Hayato_. Which is also happens to be a girl. I expected her to be one though.

"I what Rena?" G said, his brows furrowed in confusion. Giotto and Cozart are staring at him like he was some kind of alien or something. A fascinating life form that should either be inspected or be avoided at that! I can't help but agree to whatever theory they came up with too, because there is absolutely no way G would actually bring home a girl.

"You brought home a girl!" I said, because really, I'm more concerned about the fact he even thought of bringing home a girl! And I know I repeated that so many times before in my head, but I can't help it! This seems to make Giotto blink owlishly for my confirmation that this is in fact true.

Before fratello could say anything, he was shoved rather harshly by none other than Hayato.

Who is currently bowing to me in a perfect ninety degree angle, like the one he- she always do in our last life. "Rena-sama, my name is Lavina and I would like to thank you for saving my life years ago. Please let me serve you!" Hayato said as she lifts her head up. Emerald eyes sparkling and a sparkly background with... illusionary dog ears. And looking at her eyes, she thought of doing this as a show of our 'first' formal meeting since we don't know each other's new names.

Quick thinking, as expected of Hayato.

"What the actual fuck!" fratello suddenly shouted, gaining our attentions. Oh and Giotto and Cozart are gaping too. "That's some serious personality change woman! First, all you do is scowl. Now you're smiling with so many damn sparkles around you! Like what the fuck!" G continued which earned a scowl from Hayato.

"Shut it pinky. I'm not talking to you" she said before turning her gaze to me, eyes shining with expectation. I ignored fratello's spluttered 'what did you just say?!' as I smiled.

"It's better if we can be friends, Lavina". Hayato only smiled brightly, some tears at the corner of her eyes. Somehow, that made my smile bigger.

"It seems that you're still very kind, Rena-sama"

"Umm, Can someone explain what's going on?" Cozart suddenly said, looking extremely confused. Hayato straightened her back and opened her mouth to explain. She has used the tone she usually used in telling information that has great importance after a mission, although she have a smile on her face as her eyes shined.

"Rena-sama saved me from being killed by dynamites, even with the risk of her getting hurt or killed. So for saving my life I decided to follow her!"

"You were almost killed by _dynamites?!"_

"Don't look so happy while saying _that!_ "

Two people said at the same time. Surprisingly, fratello was the one who commented on the fact that Hayato has a happy expression while explaining her story, or maybe not. They seem a bit close, considering fratello actually considered introducing Hayato to us like that. The other one person is actually Giotto who looks a bit horrified with concern mixed into his eyes.

"And what's with the -sama?" Cozart added. "I'm quarter Japanese." Lavina answered before turning to me. A glint in her eyes as she moved her flames a bit.

She wants to talk in private.

I beamed before turning to fratello "I'm going to show her around the mansion, you coming Emma?" Enma stood up before answering "Sure." Oh and Kyoya already left. She probably thought the conversation we were having isn't worth her time. Or that we're crowding. Probably both.

I look at G as he opens his mouth to say something, though his body language says he's going to ask why I would give Hayato a tour. That, or he's torn between agreeig and asking just to why I would do such thing. "She's gonna stay with us fratello. It's alright like Giotto?" I said, smiling brightly. Giotto suddenly blushed before answering

"S-sure. I-it's alright."

Huh. He's been blushing a lot lately. That's not healthy right?

I was about to comment about it when Enma suddenly pulled me, holding my arm tightly but not enough to make it hurt. "Come on Rena. We're supposed to show Lavina around" she said. I internally sighed in disappointment, I really wanna ask if Giotto is okay...

"Fine"

And with that we went out of the Dining room. Hm. Maybe we should talk at the music room.

••••••CU••••••

As the three girls left, Cozart realized something.

"Wait, we never got to know who Renata's ex-lover is!" Cozart exclaimed. That got an unreadable expression from Giotto and a shocked face from G.

"Rena had a _Lover?!"_

"Apparently so..." Giotto said blankly. G couldn't help but look worriedly at Giotto. Giotto doesn't normally act like this afterall. But of course, Rena would be the one to make him act weirdly even though he was supposed to be the sanest of the lot.

"You alright Gio?" he can't help but ask. "I'm fine... it's just.." G and Cozart unconsciously leaned forward, wanting to hear what Giotto is about to say next. 'Has he finally realized that he likes her..?' they both thought.

"I still don't understand why I'm feeling this way...". Giotto said as he looks down, looking extremelty troubled.

The urge was too great.

G facepalmed.

'How dense is he?!'

Cozart on the other hand just looked at a spot intently, as if there's something interesting there even when there's not.

He probably has the same line of thought.

••••••CU••••••

 **Who is Tachibana Shiromi?**

 **Meh. You'll find out eventually.**

 **Although I'm still debating if I should add (male) Chrome to the story someday or not...**

 **And can I say a dense Giotto is a cute Giotto!**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	18. Interlude II: Enma or Emma

When Enma woke up after he died (He's pretty sure anyone would die from being shot... well maybe except for Tsuna, but still!) he didn't really freak out.

A lot of strange things had happened with his life. Why not add being literally reborn as a _girl_ to the list, right? Like come on! He's friends with Tsuna!A person who seems to attract weird, destructive _and violent_ people to himself. Who has Guardians who could destroy _cities without much difficulty_. Who has a family that is, without a doubt, isn't even _sane._

(Like _Reborn_ for example)

And the most important part on the list of craziness...

He can make his enemies that wanted to kill him from the beginning his allies.

(Enma decided to ignore the fact that he was one of those said enemies.)

...And make alliances from many famiglia, neutral or downright horrible ones, with a _smile._ (And music, his mind supplied. He ignores it again) as he went to his seemingly impossible quest to reform the Mafia, which actually succeeded. With a smile, bits of Sky attraction and music in the mix to the instruments he used to make it so.

It was quite terrifying to say the least.

So really, after being best friends with Tsuna for so long, he can't find it in himself to freak out. Just dumbfounded and well, resigned.

... _Why._

That doesn't stop his internal screams though.

(He was once under the sadistic tutoring of one devil tutor along with his best friend. It helped him to not openly scream when things reached to the point he just want to. And those points are for the sake of his slipping sanity mind you!)

••••••CU••••••

Emma.

That apparently hi- cough, _her_ name now. It's easier to call him- herself that too! Considering how close it sounded like Enma. And her hair is brown now, a few shades lighter from Tsuna's actually. And the compass in her eyes became rings, much to Emma's initial horror.

She got over it... after a few years, which took longer than the initial horror of being reborn in the _past_.

Her mother is a pretty brunette with blue eyes while her father is blonde with the same red eyes as her, with rings. They're both Italian too, though her father has some Irish blood in his veins.

They live a stable life, and for a while everything was good.

She got a happier childhood afterall.

••••••CU••••••

Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that everything would always be fine.

At age of 9, they lost most of their riches (which isn't much) because of the debt that her Grandfather, on her father's side, had from all his endeavours that Emma has no idea that the old man even _have._ Because come on! Don't old people like the idea of relaxing or something?

Speaking of relaxing...

Her Grandfather disappeared, leaving them to be the ones to pay his debt. This also leads to her parent's predicament of working harder to pay it. The people their indebted to tried to take Emma actually, but her parents managed to convince them that getting paid with money is better.

And Emma got access to her Earth flames along the way and trains it on her free time when her parents aren't around. Those free times were _a lot_ , considering that their working hard to pay a debt now.

Well, at least she managed to get a good control of her flames again.

Just like her last life.

••••••CU••••••

At age of 14, Emma managed to get a part time job at this cafe. Don't ask how. She just managed to get it.

And after her shift, as she walk home, she encountered someone she didn't really expect.

It was Checkerface.

"You know Enma, you're not reborn in the past on a parallel world for no reason" he started. 'In a parallel world?!' Emma thought, staring at Checkerface with her eyes going extremely wide. "Tsunayoshi would need your support" he continued mysteriously.

"Wait, Tsuna's reborn here too?!" Emma couldn't help but ask.

"That is correct." Checkerface dutifully answered, looking far too amused by Emma's changing expressions.

"But... why exactly are we reborn here?" Checkerface only smiled mysteriously in response. That didn't really answer much in Emma's opinion. In fact, it answered nothing at all!

"The answer will come in due time, when the Earth is reunited with the Sky, who shall be given aid by its elements. All to retain balance once again"

"Wha-" before Emma could fully ask, Checkerface disappeared with clouds of mist that she's sure he made himself. Emma was left standing there with her mouth slightly agape, not really knowing as to what she has to do. And damn does she wished she's with Adelheid whom Emma is sure would give her some sort of advice in the matter she found herself having.

She doesn't know if it was just her imagination, but she felt the earth shift a bit.

••••••CU••••••

A few years came by since then. And Emma continued to work at the cafe, with her serving the food or getting the order for it. Today happens to be one of those days when the place is relatively peaceful

Until she met her former ancestor, that is.

(As far as Emma is aware of, they aren't related anymore and live in the same timeline

That doesn't mean she didn't internally freak out though.)

"Welcome to Ciel Cafe, sir!" Emma said with the best smile she could give, Emma's co- workers said it looks a bit shy but assured her that it was also fine.

She was promptly faced with one blushing Cozart, who awkwardly replied "Uhh, thanks."

He finally got the courage to ask her name when Emma gave him his order. "Oh and miss!" he started, which made Emma look at him and tilt her head. She looks at him questioningly before actually replying to his call.

"Yes?" Emma doesn't know this particular action made her look cute though, like Tsuna.

Pink dusted Cozart's cheeks as he finally asked "What's your name? Mine's Cozart". Emma blinked before answering with a small smile. Cozart swears he felt his heart leap for a second there.

"Emma"

Cozart became a regular of the cafe after that. And Emma wants to know why some of her co-workers are giggling every time Cozart visited.

("Out of all the guys I've seen being attracted to little Emma, I think Cozart over there is the most love-struck out of all of them!" one of the worker said as she watch Emma give Cozart his order. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement.)

••••••CU••••••

The Shimon Famiglia has risen in power over time. And truth be told, so does Cozart's feelings for Emma. It became so obvious that one of his subordinates had enough and told him to confess already.

Cozart was so red when he realized he was being _that_ obvious. Giotto never noticed when he visited though... but then again, Giotto can be dense sometimes. Even with that Demonic Intuition of his on his back.

Daemon has been giving him sly looks though...

And so Cozart builded up courage to confess

...which took days.

..Or was it weeks?

••••••CU••••••

The day Cozart confessed was when he found out the debt Emma's family have which he quickly took care of.

"You don't really have to do that..." Emma started as she stands in front of Cozart at the park nearby. It touched her that he cared that much but she doesn't want him to do things for her just like that. Emma doesn't want to take advantage of the kindness the Shimon Primo possesses.

"For you, it's fine." Cozart said, meeting Emma in the eye with all the seriousness he could muster. Emma felt her stomach flip with those words, feeling a sense of déjà 'vu.

"Why..?" she couldn't help but ask. She stares at him with curious and shining eyes that a blush entered Cozarts cheeks as he answers, with so much clarity and sincerity that it left Emma stunned.

"Because I love you"

Da-dump. Da-dump.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not really expecting one really.."

Da-dump. Da-dump.

"But I'll wait."

Da-dump. Da-dump.

"So you can take your time."

Cozart left after that, his face flaming red.

Emma stayed standing there for a while. Her hands were resting on her chest, and her face feeling strangely hot despite the fact that it was actually winter.

Da-dump. Da-dump.

And her heart continued to beat loudly in her ears.

••••••CU••••••

Emma's parents were delighted and thanked Cozart for his kindness. They noticed the looks that he keeps shooting at their daughter though, which naturally, made them reach to the conclusion that Cozart have feeling for their daughter. You could say their silently supporting this. With Emma's father being a bit more reluctant of the two.

"If he hurts our daughter I swear, I won't hold back, even if he did help us." which was promptly met with a laugh. "Oh don't worry too much about that dear. I mean look at him!"

This actually encouraged them to go to a 'second honeymoon' , as they call it. Since it has been a long time since they had spent times when it was just them. And to not get in the way of their daughter's 'blooming love' as Emma's mother call it.

And this leaded to Emma getting to sort out her feelings properly.

It's time to give Cozart an answer.

••••••CU••••••

"Cozart. Can we umm... talk" Emma said suddenly as Cozart was about to exit the cafe. She fidgeted a bit as she plays with her hands.

(It was kind of a habit Cozart actually developed. Leaving when Emma's shift is about to end that is)

"Sure" he answers with a nod, clear surprise in his face with a bit of nervousness mixed in there. And so he waits outside.

(In the background, Emma's co-worker's eyes are shining as they giggle.)

••••••CU••••••

At the same park, Emma decided to say it. It was only fair she thought.

"I reached to an answer"

Da-dump.

Cozart silently gulped, anxious as to what Emma was about to say. She was clearly a woman that wasn't one of his fangirls, which was also naturally shy. He doesn't really know if most of her actions around him was shyness or a sign she likes him.

He doesn't have much hope.

"I.."

Da-dump. Da-dump.

A warm smile appeared in her face as she meets Cozart's eyes. Soft and tender that they seem to speak on their own, that it was almost enough to convey everything Emma was about to say. Cozart doesn't really know what to say about it.

Da-dump. Da-dump.

"I love you."

Da-dump. Da-dump.

Two hearts beated loudly in sync that day, especially as eyes that seems to stare tenderly interlocks as no more words are needed to be uttered.

(Later, as a red face Cozart told his subordinates slash family about the news, a big celebration was held the next day. With an equally red faced Emma)

••••••CU••••••

 **I had too much fun in this interlude!**

 **You know what happened after this ;) Got introduced to the Shimon Famiglia then Vongola (in the later chapters)**

 **I can't stop that it got so long!**

 **Oh and someone was asking how Tsuna/Rena and Emma/Enma knew each other's name in this one chapter and the answer is simple. Rena was eavesdropping, thus, she heard Enma's current name. And Enma heard Giotto say Tsuna's current name.**

 **And that is all~**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	19. Reborn 17: Of Love interest and a Vision

Renata

As we walk toward the music room, Enma suddenly asked.

"What is Checkerface talking about us having a reason to be born here?"

This made me blink. "... He never told you?" I couldn't help but ask. I see no reason for him not to tell Enma seeing as she's a former sub-set

"Now that I thought about it, he didn't tell me either Rena-sama." Hayato chimed.

Wait... so I'm the only one who knows the real reason why we're reborn here?!

"It has something to do with the balance of this parallel world actually." I started, which earned an interested glance from Enma. "Checkerface mentioned that to me Rena-sama. All I need to know now is why exactly the balance the tri-ni-sette itself is maintaining, mostly by the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, is crumbling." Hayato said, switching to her 'Assessing Mode', as Takeshi would call it.

Huh. Speaking of Takeshi, I think she'll be joining us soon.

Anyway, back to the balance of the world.

"Well, Uncle Kawahira explained that to me. But I rather say it when we're all complete. I'd feel most at ease at relaying that particular information if everyone's present" I said. (Tsuna blames Reborn for his habit of telling highly important information to his guardians _only_ when they're all gathered via meetings.)

"Well, I guess I could wait a little longer" Enma said, making me beam. She simply rolled her eyes playfully before gesturing at the empty corridor. "Come on, I'm sure the music room is right at the corner after some turns."

••••••CU••••••

Giotto

I decided to return to the office. Maybe paperwork would be interesting for once. All so I could ignore the pain in my chest. But why did it appear when Rena mentioned having an ex-lover..?

Thinking back, didn't Daemon tell me of having this particular problem once with Elena in the past?

... Yeah. I'll ponder about this particular topic later.

"Giotto!" a booming voice said from a distance. I turned around to see Knuckles running toward me. "Ah. Hello Knuckle." I greeted tiredly. Knuckles just grinned

"I bumped with Cozart and G earlier and they said you're here to the MAXIMUM!" Knuckle said in a booming voice, obviously happy that he managed to find me.

"So you were looking for me?" I asked as I watch Knuckle expression turn serious. That immediately got my interest as Knuckle isn't the type to look this serious unless whatever he's going to say is important.

"Yes. I'd be going out of town again, if that's alright."

I couldn't help but smile. Knuckle has been going out of town more recently after he met someone that caught his interest in another town. Someone he apparently met at a Cathedral.

"You're going to visit Maria again?" I couldn't help but ask. Knuckles face turned beet red, which happened so often whenever a ginger haired Catholic woman is mentioned. And since Daemon is someone we're living with that happens a lot.

"Yes to the Maximum!" Knuckles managed to reply. I could only wave my hand in amusement at the eager undertone of my sun's voice. He got really attached to Maria now that I thought about it, and much faster than I anticipate. It apparently helps that they got a similar line of interest, which was healing other people. Knuckle also mentioned that Maria was teaching him more about said subject now that I think about it.

"Sure. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you" Knuckles only grinned before nodding as his face slowly went back to its original color.

And with that, Knuckles was off.

Sigh. Now, I have to go back to my office to finish my paperwork.

••••••CU••••••

Lampo

I decided to hide in my bedroom when sorella started talking about matching me up with someone. While doing so, the image of a certain girl that I've known since childhood came to mind. I of course, quickly erased the image of said woman in my mind.

The great Ore-sama refuse to let the annoying and lazy woman pester me even in my mind!

As I was internally ranting, I plopped down on the comfortable chair in front of the desk before noticing a letter that was just lying there. It was right beside my candy jar, with a pen holding it at its place. 'Huh? That wasn't there before' I thought as I picked it up and opening it. I was really curious as to who may send a letter to Ore-sama, not many does that these days.

 _Dear Lampo,_

 _My birthday is coming and father wants a party to be held. Be grateful I even invited you, with our families being friends and all. Anyway, I'll be expecting you to come. See you soon, seaweed head._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Great Layla-sama_

Lampo's eyebrow twitched. "If you're going to invite someone to a party, why can't you write a _proper_ and formal invitation! Especially if you're going to give it to Ore-sama!" Lampo ranted even if he knew Layla won't hear it. "Seriously..." he then muttered as he scratched his head.

He never did notice that he was actually smiling.

••••••CU••••••

Somewhere

"Achooo!" A certain red headed aristocrat sneezed. She immediately wiped her nose before huffing. "Seaweed head must have already read my letter. Probably ranting too" Layla can't help but say out loud.

Then she yawned.

"Yare yare, I still have to get some things done before I could take a nap..." she said as her green eyes lingered at the couch in the room. Layla then sighed before standing up. "I should get it over with." she said.

She couldn't help but rub her green pacifier before hiding it.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

As we (Hayato , Enma and I) catch up, a vision suddenly flashed within my mind. It, expectedly, made me stop talking as it consumed my mind.

 _A mansion was crumbling. And someone, a male, was shouting. But his shout was drowned from the sounds of falling stone that crashed to the ground. The guy was running toward the crumbling mansion, destroying the stones and rubble that was falling toward him using lightning flames as he frantically looks around._

 _He seems determined to find whatever (Whoever a voice seems to whisper) he's looking for, but there were tears in his eyes hidden by his green bangs as his hands trembled. The guy seems to be losing hope, losing the shine in his green eyes as he continues to walk. His hands now clenched but it continues to shake, and he was now standing still among the rubble that seems to formerly look like a mansion._

 _...the guy standing there was Lampo._

"-ma. Rena-sama!" Hayato frantically called as I snap out of my vision. I gave her and Emma, who were worriedly looking at me, a reassuring smile which successfully made Hayato stop calling my name.

"Sorry, I suddenly had a vision." I said, making the two perk up. But they look extremely relieved more than anything that it wasn't something extremely serious.

"You mean a glimpse of the fu-" Enma was cutted off by someone coming in the music room through the window.

It was Kyoya.

"I heard the bomb herbivore's yells" she simply said. The concern was clear in her eyes though, especially when she casually slips inside the room instead of going back to the roof.

"Ah don't worry, I just got a vision. There's nothing to worry about." I reassured Kyoya, which made her tense shoulders relax a bit. She then proceeded to sit at the window sill with her hands resting at her side.

"Hn" _Good to know_ , she said as she continues to stare at me. Kyoya seems to have developed the habit of examining me for injuries after so many times I didn't say anything when I have them. It was because I was stubborn so she have to she said.

"So it's a glimpse of the fut-" Enma tried to continue, but was once again cutted of by someone coming in. Thankfully it's through the door this time.

"I heard Lavina yelling Rena's name in panic! What's wrong?!" Fratello said, Cozart just behind him. I waved my hands at them, a pitiful attempt to calm G down but hey, the effort counts!

"No worries fratello. I just suddenly don't feel well" this only earned a concerned expression from G. "Really? Damn. Knuckle is out of town today." G said, ignoring Cozart that's walking toward a depressed looking Enma.

"What's wrong with you?" Cozart decided to ask, his face crossing between worry and amusement.

"People keep cutting me off. It just shows that my output isn't needed doesn't it?" Enma answered, her lack of self-esteem coming back. Reborn managed to kick it out of her somehow, but it got an ugly habit of reappearing at times. Reborn had said that it may be a lost case, just as much as Dino-nii being forever clumsy without his men.

"I'm sure they don't mean it Emma!" I tried to cheer her up. She just looks at me, but got distracted by Cozart who puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Renata's right. So cheer up! A smile suits you better" he said, smiling charmingly as he does so. I swear sparkles started appearing at his back as soon as he said that. And his eyes look extremely tender and soft as he stares at Enma too!

Enma blushed, obviously flattered by Cozart's words before smiling. "Thanks, Cozart." she said as Cozart grinned brightly at his obvious success at cheering up the other earth wielder.

...Is it just me or are there sparkles surrounding them?

I notice Kyoya leaving by, once again, using the window. She was also muttering something about 'mates' and something along the lines of 'Public display of affection'.

"Rena-sama, I'm sure you'll feel better if you rest somewhere else" Hayato suddenly said. Gently grabbing my arms and pulling me away from the... sparkly scene beside us.

"The woman has a point" I heard fratello say, standing close beside me when we reached him. And as Hayato and I walk ahead, G held the handle of the door as he looks at the two couple left inside the music room. "Go ahead and be sappy idiots. We won't be interrupting you" G said before closing the door, leaving two red faced earth flame yielders behind.

••••••CU••••••

 **Well. I guess you could guess who Layla is. How about Maria though?**

 **And I tried foreshadowing an upcoming event that somehow includes Lampo. I wonder if you would guess what it indicates or not. (yes... I wonder?)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	20. Chapter 18: Of Japanese lady and a Visit

Shiromi

I walk around the town that the Vongola HQ is residing at. Now that I'm here, I should find a way to find Tsuna and maybe even Hayato too. But knowing Tsuna, he would like to be close to Vongola, and Hayato would likely be close by. Although I think I should find a place to stay first.

To my surprise, I bumped into someone again. Said person happens to be Asari-san. I blinked before smiling politely at him as he did the same. _"Hello_ _Asari-san, it's a surprise to see you again, and so soon too."_ I said in Japanese bowing as I did so.

 _"Hha, it's nice to see you too Tachibana-san. I could say the same. Although may I know as to why you're here?"_ Asari-san asked bowing with a hint of nostalgia in his eyes as he stares at me curiously.

He must have stopped doing the bow as a greeting ever since he stayed here in Italy. It looks extremely weird in European lands afterall, or to most countries for that matter.

" _Haha, I'm looking for a friend of mine. But it's getting dark so I'm currently looking for a place to stay at."_ I said as I wave my hand. " _I'll be going now Asari-san"_ I said, looking away as I scanned the place for an inn. Before I could walk away, Asari-san suddenly grabbed my hand which kind of surprised me.

" _Wait Tachibana-san!"_

I could only look in surprise, and by the beet red face he's making, it seems that Asari-san didn't really intended to grab my hand. _"If you would like, you can stay at the mansion I'm staying at. To help a fellow native in a foreign country you could say"_ he said, offering a kind, and somewhat nervous smile.

I tried to decline, since it would seem a bit rude, and well...

 _"I hope you'll have a comfortable stay"_ Asari-san said as we stand in front of the Vongola Mansion's doors. He carried most of my luggage too, even if I told him I could carry it all by myself.

...I didn't really succeed.

'He must have missed talking with a fellow Japanese and converse in Japanese' is the only reasonable thought that I could come up with. A yearning for a piece of home and the presence of a fellow Japanese is just that.

" _I hope I won't be a bother"_ I said as we enter the Mansion. Asari-san only smiles, looking like he doubted the fact that I would even be a bother at all.

" _Don't worry Tachibana-san. I'm sure my friends won't mind_. _Ah, that reminds me. I have to tell my boss and friend, Giotto. You can explore around Tachibana-san, and if anyone asked say you came here with me. Oh, and a friend of mine, G, have a sister that also lives here. I hope you two will get along."_ Asari-san rambled as we walk. He seemed to realize he's rambling as he covered his mouth, looking quite sheepish.

 _"Sorry about that Tachibana-san. It's been so long since I can talk to anyone in Japanese that I got carried away."_ he said which was followed by a sheepish laugh. I only smiled, knowing how Asari-san felt since I experienced just that. Though I actually have a fellow Japanese, for example Hibari Kyoya, with me.

... Wait, did he just say G-san have a sister?

" _It's alright Asari-san. I'm grateful enough that you're making me stay here until I find my friend. And I would look forward into meeting your friend's sister"_ I smiled, not letting any of my thoughts to be seen. Asari-san relaxed as a maid took the luggage to bring it to a room.

(With a crest fallen expression because 'Asari-sama' brought a Japanese girl with him. That in her perspective, is someone 'Asari-sama' likes since he was rambling. Asari-sama doesn't really ramble. She doesn't even know what they saying but still!)

As Asari-san was walking away, I took a turn as I try to imagine what the Primo Storm Guardian's sister that didn't exist in the other parallel world would be like.

She can't help but imagine a girl Hayato with pink hair though. But it can't be Hayato right? She doesn't really know what made her think that but she's pretty sure it wasn't Hayato.

With that thought, she continued walking aimlessly. Letting her instincts guide her feet as she get herself lost in her own thoughts.

••••••CU••••••

Giotto

As I was signing paperwork, I couldn't help but pray that there would be someone who'll come in so I can have a distraction from the paper from hell.

And my intuition hummed, which made me blink.

Then the doors opened.

I blinked again. 'Well that was fast' I thought as I stare at Lampo whose holding a piece of paper. Thankfully enough, it doesn't look like paperwork.

"What is it Lampo?" I asked as Lampo scratched his head. A faint pink was coloring his cheeks as he looks at some spot in the bookshelves in the office.

"Layla sent me an invitation for a party her father's holding for her birthday. And Ore-sama just thought that I might as well come. So I'll be leaving" Lampo said, no longer scratching his head as his arms lazily rested at his side. He was looking at me now, looking as laid back as always. I noticed the eagerness in his eyes though, which seems to be more watered than Knuckle's.

I could only smile.

Lampo talked about Layla, his childhood friend that he met through his parents, a lot if the topic rises. He seems to care for her a whole lot. He would deny it when anyone of us would say such a thing though, spluttering 'what do you mean Ore-sama cares a lot about that woman?!' with a blushing face. Daemon would look amused as he pokes Lampo's cheeks while chanting 'someone's in denial~' which would effectively make Lampo's blush deepen in color.

Because of embarrassment or anger, I'm not quite sure.

"Sure, you can go Lampo." I said as I watch Lampo smile, clearly delighted. He tried to hide the smile by rubbing his mouth though, like there was dirt in there he needs to wipe off.

"Thanks Giotto!" Lampo said as he turns around, looking like he would jump in joy any second now.

My intuition was suddenly ringing before I could much less shake my head in exasperation at my lightning's antics, trying to warn me about something...

"Oh, and Lampo?" I calmly said as I massage my forehead from the headache my intuition is causing. Why does it always have to feel like it's pounding my head anyway? Wouldn't it be more productive if it whispers stuff like it would sometimes do or something?

"Yeah Giotto?" Lampo asked as be turned around to face me again.

"Be careful. My intuition is acting so there might be trouble coming your way." _Or danger_ was left unsaid. But Lampo understood as he nodded before shutting the door.

••••••CU••••••

Lampo was about to leave, but as he was about to turn the door knob someone's voice made him stop.

"Going somewhere Lampo?"

Lampo turned around to face Renata. "Yes I am" he absently answered. Renata tilted her head as she smiles in a way that Lampo gets a bit nervous.

"Neh Lampo.." she started, her tone making Lampo look at her questioningly.

"Yes sorella?"

Their eyes meet, and Lampo couldn't help but be taken aback for a bit. Renata's chocolate brown eyes tinted with amber looks at him yet at the same time through him. It was like she's seeing something in him no one could. And with the tint of knowing in her eyes, he couldn't help but believe that thought.

Even if her eyes seem to look at something far away, somewhere he couldn't reach no matter how much he tried, yet it felt like he would at the same time. An odd smile was gracing her lips through it all, her eyes never leaving his even if it felt like they did.

"Remember Lampo. Don't stall for time in reaching your real destination. For time is important even in the seemingly mundane things. Because it can only take a minute, even a few seconds, to make a moment that can and _will_ change things."

Before Lampo could ask what she meant, she only smiled oddly before walking off. And Lampo doesn't know why he didn't stop her to demand answers for questions her cryptic message brought.

As Lampo sit the carriage later that day after Renata walk away without giving any explanation as to why she said what she did, he couldn't help but repeat her words in his mind.

...Can't help but notice a hidden knowledge and power behind her words. How she look like, even if just for a moment, a being standing in a different plane ( _A different time_ , something at the very back of his mind would whisper.). With her eyes looking so old yet shining with youth, while wearing a kind and angelic smile.

It scared him as much as it amazes him.

And he has yet to know as to why.

••••••CU••••••

"Where had you run off to Tsuna-sama?!"

An odd smile accompanied by a far away gaze meets emerald green eyes.

"Sorry to worry you Hayato. I just want to send a message to person that appeared in my vision."

Silence.

"... was it that bad?"

A long silence followed. But it wasn't long before it was effortlessly broken.

"...yes."

••••••CU••••••

 **I suck at being subtle don't I? For all of you to guess which female 10th Generation I'm picturing in each chapter.**

 **...but then again I putted out big clues too hadn't I?**

 **But this one, the event concerning the vision, is gonna be mysterious. Or not. Hopefully it's not** _ **that**_ **predictable...**

 **Well here's another chapter..You might get a glimpse of Maria in the next chapter. And soon... Mukuro would follow :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine.**


	21. Chapter 19: Of Realization and a Healer

Lavina

After Tsuna-sama excused herself, I've decided to go straight to the library. Tsuna-sama said that there are books I've probably never read before there. And Tsuna-sama (Bless hi- er...her pure, kind, and amazing soul) is right, there are books I've never read before! And there are a _lot_ of them. Along with the ones lost in time!

I snatched the first book related to UMA's without a second thought. Upon opening it, all theories and deduction, or even pure speculation about the nature of UMAs hits me. And to think all of this was lost on time...!

I'm so absorbed and utterly amazed in reading the contents of the book that I almost didn't notice the very familiar rain flames behind me.

 _Keyword:_ _almost._

I turned around to meet bright hazel brown eyes. The Japanese lady broke into a happy and friendly familiar grin.

"Hayato!"

"...Takeshi?!"

(One Yamamoto Takeshi was happy that one time when he caught Hayato off-guard and made said person call him by his given name.

It's safe to say he tried to make the storm to say it again. He somehow succeeded – sometimes.)

••••••CU••••••

Renata

I've decided to do something I had always escaped from. The bane of my very existence, and sadly, the only thing that could keep me occupied in a long extended period of time.

Paperwork.

Just thinking about those blasted piece of paper sent directly from hell makes me grimace. Although Giotto's the one doing it now, which I'm eternally grateful for but can't help but feel pity about toward my fellow sky. So I'll just help him by arranging it. In my last life, the paperwork was an extra pain when it's not arranged on a particular order. Meaning Important paperwork, Repair bills, Reports, and lastly...marriage proposals. And the fact that I'm married at the time didn't stop it at all! Well. Until Kyoko actually snapped... but still!

Anyway, I've decided to help Gio by making paperwork a little bit easier.

That's what I had in mind when I barged into his office and effectively startling him. "R-rena!" Giotto exclaimed in surprise, pink suddenly entering his cheeks again.

I think I'm sensing a pattern in this, and I think I have a vague idea as to why Giotto keeps on turning red as a tomato. But I came here to help him on paperwork and keep myself occupied, not to investigate if my deduction is true on the 'Tomato Gio' case.

I smiled at the now confused blonde haired mafia boss (and boy does it feel good to know she isn't directly dealing with the stack of paperwork on that blasted desk).

"I came to help you with that paperwork of yours!" this statement earned a splutter from Giotto before opening his mouth to, obviously, protest. But I beat him to it by getting some stack of paperwork while looking at him sternly. "And I won't take no for an answer. We can't have you getting sleep deprived now don't we?" I said. Remembering the days that Reborn would drag me off my office when I stayed cooped up in there for _days_.

I guess now that someone I care about is doing it (Ignoring the voice that sounded like Reborn saying "Hmp. Now you see what _I_ have to deal with huh Dame-Tsuna?") I can kinda see why Reborn does that now.

Would have been better if he helped arranging my paperwork though, but noooo, I have to do it all by myself since _I'm_ the boss. Although Basil (bless that guy's soul) does it for me from time to time when he isn't busy.

Okay. I'm getting off track. I should go back to arranging this. I don't want to put something in the wrong stack after all. And as I put each paper in a neat stack based on whatever it was about (it's mostly damaged properties, poor Gio) a certain paper made me stop. It was a marriage proposal from a famiglia, which based on my research and Kyoya's sources thanks to Foundation, is from a mid-ranking Famiglia. I put it on its rightful stack, ignoring the faint pang I'm feeling.

After the pile got too tall, I would put down the neat stack of paperwork beside Giotto's desk. Giotto was still reading each and every paper before signing it. Looking really focused on his task with a scrunched nose as he seems to painfully read a rather detailed damage whomever his guardians caused.

This continued on, with scribbling and cripple of paper as the only things to fill the silence.

That was until Giotto finally decided to speak anyway.

"Hey Rena..." Giotto started, obviously hesitant to continue further. Reborn would have already held him at gunpoint for showing that obvious weakness. Nevertheless, I turned around to face him while still holding some paperwork.

"What is it Giotto?" I asked as I put down the repair bill with the other ones. It was about Asari accidentally destroying a fountain. Seriously, you would think that the most cheerful and sanest person your friends would make less damage. But nooooo, they ended up destroying property anyway. Seriously, Takeshi isn't even that normal.

"Thank you" he finally said, smiling. His cheeks tinted pink and eyes closed. I trailed the lines of his cheekbones with my eyes, amazed how nicely angles they were. I couldn't even help but smile back at him too.

'He looks adorably handsome at the moment.' I couldn't help but think as I replied "Your welcome Gio". I seems to have startled him as he stare at me with wide eyes, making me fidget a bit. "Is it okay to call you that?" I asked, peering on top of the paperwork that I've decided to use to hide my blushing face. I didn't really intend to call him Gio out loud!

"Its fine" Giotto said, sporting his own blush that's spreading across his face. I slowly putted down the last paper and putting it at a stack.

"Well I'm done" I said as I walk toward the door before stopping as I opened it. I turned my head at Giotto's direction and smiled "I'll help you again tomorrow by the way!" I said before fully walking out and shutting the door on my wake.

••••••CU••••••

Giotto

I could only smile, fully aware that my face is probably red, as Rena exits my office. This is probably the most peaceful and a little enjoyable time I had while doing paperwork. i continue to started signing again as I let my mind linger at Rena's smiling face. I was never fully aware of the grin on my face.

(If anyone saw him, they would say he looks like a love-struck idiot. Especially if it happens to be G)

And as I'm finishing the last curve on the signature, a thought suddenly popped into my mind. One seemingly random thought that made my intuition hum in contentment.

'I really like Rena huh.'

"..." I suddenly froze, my hand finishing up my signature suddenly coming into a halt, before I raised it as it hovers close to the surface of the paper. I only sat still with my eyes going extremely wide and my face getting hot.

'D-d-did I j-j-just...' my hands clenched tightly and I hear something snap.

'DID I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT?!'

In a distance, Cozart heard a faint thud as he walk toward his best friend's office. He could only look around in confusion, wondering where exactly it came from.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile

Knuckles arrived at the Cathedral where Maria is usually at. And as expected, as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Maria giving a sickly looking person a sick a brown sack that needs immediate medical attention or simply because she wants to help. The sack probably contains the yellow pills that Maria makes. Pills he knew was made out of Sun Flames.

You could say it was one of the reasons he was fascinated with Maria. She could make 'Sun Pills', as she would call it, using her flames and gave it to those who needed it without asking for anything in return. And those pills could heal almost any disease or injury of whoever swallows it.

(Maria gave Knuckles some to take home once, and Asari happens to be injured at that time.

It's safe to say that the first Generation was fascinated of the effects of the pills which lead to questioning Knuckles. That also leads to the mention of Maria and of course them noticing Knuckles's reaction on the mention of the name they, more specifically Daemon, would always mention her. Mostly to shut Knuckles up *cough*G*cough*Alaude*cough*)

Maria is also known as 'Golden Healer'. Which Maria would laugh at, loudly if they're not inside a Church or Cathedral, whenever Knuckles mentioned it.

When the patient finally exited did Maria noticed Knuckles. Her grey eyes shined as he smiled at him. A blinding bright smile that Knuckles is sure can rival the sun. "Knuckles!" she said in an even tone. Considering that they're inside a Cathedral, Knuckles understands as to why Maria isn't using her usual voice volume. And as Maria walk toward him, her short ginger hair swaying a bit, Knuckles couldn't help but offer a grin of his own.

He really likes Maria's company after all.

••••••CU••••••

Omake:When Kyoko snapped

It was another day on the Vongola mansion. The birds were chirping, the sun shining brightly, and an enraged looking Kyoko looking at _another_ _marriage proposal for_ ** _her Tsu-kun._**

Yeah... the peace didn't last long.

Kyoko is enraged. Not only did these Mafia **bitches** won't stop sending marriage proposals to **her** _ **husband**_ , they just can't take a hint that he isn't even interested with all the proposals he rejected. And don't even think of mentioning the pathetic and obvious hints in the vile paper about how they want Tsu-kun and his money!

 **It really pisses her off.**

The youngest guardian, Lambo, quickly went _away_ from Kyoko as soon as he senses her foul mood. Nope. No way was he approaching her when she's like that.

Kyoko immediately sought out the person that she knows would likely help her all for the sake of chaos.

Said help happens to be her boyfriend's devil tutor, Reborn.

The next day, the mafia whispered about the chaos many Famiglias are experiencing. They won't stop gossiping about the mess that left them in disarray which naturally reaches Tsuna's ears.

"I wonder who did that" He absently said out loud. Missing the gleeful smirk Reborn was sporting and the _too bright_ smile of his wife.

(When Tsuna wasn't looking, Reborn patted Kyoko's back. "Well done dear daughter-in-law. Well done" he said with the gleeful smirk still in his handsome face.

Kyoko's smile turned into a smirk, "No problem father-in-law. Besides, they were trying to take what was _mine."_ she practically purred.

Reborn was happy to know that Tsuna made a fine choice in choosing a woman he would date. And Marry.

 _A fine choice indeed)_

Tsuna never got a single marriage proposal after that. The reason?

Let's just say Kyoko left an _.. enlightening_ message in each Famiglia who even dared send one. But not without leaving chaos at her wake of course.)

••••••CU••••••

 **And another chapter~!**

 **I made G27 since it seems that some really want it :3**

 **I planned on making it anyway XD**

 **You'll know what happens with Lampo on the other chapter so no worries. And I'm guessing I just solidified the fact on who Maria is. I don't even know if you guys would be surprised on who Mukuro would be. I think I made it obvious on the cover of this story actually.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	22. Chapter 20: Of a Time and its Outcome

Cozarto

I went inside Giotto's office only to see him covering his face while his head is firmly planted on his desk. His ears seem to be red too.

"Uh.. Giotto?" I unsurely called out as I watch him slowly tilt his head. His face was entirely red that it could probably be mistaken as a tomato. He's also all that teary-eyed too, looking a bit pathetic as he finally straightened his back with his hands shaking.

"C-Cozart..." Giotto said, looking like a lost puppy actually.

"What is it?" I asked as I now watch steam coming out of Giotto's ears. His lips quivered a bit too, and that just made me a bit concerned. Did something happen that I don't know about?

"I think..." I leaned closer since he muttered the rest of what he was about to say. I really want to know what's bothering Giotto like this. Is his demonic intuition acting up again? Did any famiglia decided to target someone quite close to us? Someone getting harmed with Giotto feeling like it's his fault again?

"Can you repeat that?" Giotto clenched his fist now resting on his desk.

"I think I like Rena."

I sighed in relief in knowing nothing too bad actually happened, until I realized exactly what he told me. I can't help but look at Giotto wide eyed. 'He finally realized that he like her...!' is now being chanted in my mind as a bright grin slowly made its way to my face. Because come on! I was only here for a day and it's already painfully obvious to me that he likes her and G said it was going on for days!

"W-what are you smiling about?! This is serious! Like what would G think, much less do, to me if he finds out!" Giotto panicked once he saw my grin, his face slowly turning back to its original colour.

"Don't worry too much about it Giotto" I said, waving my hand while doing so. 'He already knows anyway'. I then grinned and cheerfully ask "So, have any plans on confessing yet?"

"Cozarto!"

••••••CU••••••

Lampo

The sun was already setting when I arrived at the town where Layla lives. The party starts tonight anyway so I thought I might as well buy her a gift. And it's not because I want to! I just don't want to be nagged about it being a courtesy for a guy to give a birthday girl gifts from Layla. Nothing else.

I bought her a green necklace with silver linings that also have a lightning bolt on the top. It's shaped like a horn actually, a cow's horn to be specific. She seems to be fond of cows for some reason. It looks like something she would want too. With that done, I plan on to explore a bit more and maybe buy sweets since the party won't be starting until later at night, but...

Sorella's words came to mind.

And as I stare at the Mansion in top of the hill which is Layla's home, I can't help but recall what she told me.

 _"Remember Lampo. Don't stall time in reaching your real destination..."_

My gaze then went to the necklace I bought for Layla. It gleamed in under the sunlight rays peaking from the horizon.

 _"..For time is important even in the seemingly mundane things..."_

I decide to put the necklace in my pocket. Who needs to wrap a present if you could personally give to someone anyway. Climbing the carriage, I ordered the subordinate to go to the mansion even if I arrive before the party even starts.

" _..Because it only takes a minute, even a few second, to make a moment..."_

I only stared at the trees we're passing by as we go toward the mansion. Sorella's voice was still whispering a bit ominously at the back of my mind, which is creepy that I want it to stop. It didn't. Like a wind that carries a warning that was hoped to be heard, it continues. And strangely enough, I feel foreboding at the pit of my gut as her advice (or is it really a warning?) went on.

 _" ...that can and_ will _change things."_

Then a loud Boom was heard, a tell tale of an explosion. It sounded like it came from somewhere nearby, although I'm not really sure where it came from exactly. That was quite scary because don't tell me that was meant for me?! Lampo-sama refuse to die today of all days!

(Not on Layla's birthday!)

The foreboding feeling that's been at the pit of my stomach doubled as my heart picked up speed. The warning— he's sure it's a warning now because what else it could be but that— suddenly replayed itself again in my mind, Sorella's voice now just mere mutters.

...there might be troubles along the way.

My eyes went wide as I realized that the smoke is coming from the mansion up ahead. My heart pounded louder and the growing fear just went to greater heights. For the first time it isn't for myself.

Layla...!

••••••CU••••••

A few minutes before the Explosion

Layla

Ugh. I know Checkerface said that all the Arcobalenos will be weakened once in a while as a result of not turning into babies but it's still a pain to feel vulnerable..!

I can't fight if I'm like this!

... Oh wait, I don't have to anytime soon. Yare yare, this is troublesome. Years in a mafia life just made me hate feeling weak these days. Even if I don't want to fight too much either, that's more of Kyoya-nii's thing.

I suddenly found myself looking at the door where the preparations for the party will be finished soon. Said door is near the front door that I know will have guest pooling in. And no, I'm not anticipating someone!

...okay fine...Maybe I am, but just a little bit!

But for some odd reason, I'm getting restless all day and eating grape candies are not helping me much. That alone is ridiculous because since when is grape candy not enough to calm me down!? Heck, this is like one of those times when the Vongola mansion was attacked! It's not like that's going to happen right?

BOOM!

I jinxed it didn't I?

I could only puff my cheeks as I lost my balance and fell down (thankfully) to the floor near the staircase as the ground shook due to the explosion. And I heard shattering glass nearby.

Well, good thing there's nothing that could potentially harm me nearby I guess. But why would anyone even try to bomb this place in the first place?!

Another explosion along with the sound of something heavy falling resounded around the place, and if I had heard it right, faint screams could be heard.

Well shit.

••••••CU••••••

Lampo

The road toward the mansion is blocked off. So I decided to just run. Never caring if my feet started to hurt, because explosions kept on going off and Layla's probably still inside..!

(He didn't think much after that sentence. He can't even bring himself to finish it. Because his chest hurts and he doesn't even know if it's only because he was running.)

When I reached the gates, the first thing I saw was a huge crater on the ground and littering bodies. Familiar and unmoving bodies to be specific, which made my heart picked up pace again. I then decided to run again, even if it feels like my lungs are burning along with an unfamiliar pain of the feeling of my inside closing up.

Then the mansion started crumbling.

I clenched my fist before destroying the stone falling toward me as I enter the slowly crumbling mansion. I continued to run, occasionally jumping over fallen furniture and huge stones. There was also something looking suspiciously like a body but I didn't dwell on it.

Running blindly at the partially destroyed corridors, I saw it.

Strands of red hair that disappeared right around a corner. I decide to run after it but ended up tripping after the ground shook as another boom echoed throughout the broken hallway. But I stood up immediately and chased after Layla.

"Layla!" I shouted as I turn around the same corner I saw her hair disappear to and the running figure ahead stopped. The person turned around to reveal that it was really Layla. I breathed out a sigh of relief even with me panting after all the running I did. Adrenaline pushing me even if all I wanted to do was hide in a safer area somewhere away from this obvious nightmare.

But I can't. Layla's still here, in danger. Because as annoying this woman could be, that doesn't mean I'll let her get hurt, or worse, die.

"Lampo?!" Layla's surprised shout cuts me off my thought. I decided to give her a lazy smile, but both of my eyes are open, alert, as I jog toward her.

"Yare yare, what kind of mess is this exactly" I said which earned an annoyed look.

"Like your one to talk!"

Then another explosion went off right beside us, breaking the windows. This wouldn't be a problem but...

Layla's standing in front of one.

"Eh" I heard Layla say as glass shards starts falling toward her. And everthing seems to have slowed down as I run faster. Determined to make sure she doesn't ended up hurt. Destroying the glass shards with lightning flames is not an option as it would still end up hurting Layla as it would only turn it into smaller shards. That leaves the option of getting her out of the way.

And that I did.

We both fell down with an 'oof'. But I quickly stood up and grabbed Layla's right hand, thus dragging her with me. The mansion is about to collapse on itself so we really have to get out. And the quickest way is through the broken window which shows the destroyed backyard. And as soon as we jump through the broken window (after Lampo opened it because there is no way he'll use that when he and Layla can be stabbed by the sharp ends of broken glass!) an explosion went off. A faint scream weakly echoed as the mansion finally collapses.

And I tightened my hold on Layla's hand, trying to convey comfort. But she only stared at the destroyed mansion. Her home. No tears were running down her cheeks, or a broken sob, not even shaking shoulders as she bit her lip to stop the tears. Just... blank. I would have thought she doesn't feel anything at all, but her hand was shaking as I interwined it with mine. That, and I've known this woman all my life to the point that I know what an emotional mess she could be. On how sensitive she could actually get.

(The last scream was Layla's father, that, Layla is sure of. A father that never ignored her like she doesn't even exist. He was a father that loved her even if his wife died giving birth to her. And most of all, a real father she have always wante— _needed—_ that she finally got in this new life. Lambo loves him for that

And Lampo would never know)

I dragged Layla as I went down the hill until the carriage is on sight. The subordinate I took with me is looking worriedly at me and then at Layla. "Let's go" I said and he just nodded hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable with the bland tone I used. I then dragged Layla to the carriage and made her sit down comfortably.

And I have yet to let go of her hand.

Is it weird if I say I'm afraid? I almost lost her today afterall. And if sorella didn't warn me, I could have lost my childhood friend, even if I found her annoying. I have to thank sorella when I get home.

Wait.

How did sorella know this was going to happen...?

••••••CU••••••

In another time, Lampo didn't heed Renata's warning. He would have only decided to go to the mansion on top of the hill when the first explosion went off.

He would have gotten there when most of the mansion is already destroyed.

He would have never found Layla as she managed to get out on the other side of the mansion.

He would have cried helplessly as he watched the mansion collapse once he got out when it started to collapse on itself.

He would have gone home with a grief stricken face as he had thought Layla was dead.

He would have locked himself in his room, making everyone worry even if some tried to not show it.

Renata would have ordered Iris to use the network she has through Foundation to look for Layla as she knows that the lightning is still alive.

One of the Foundation's spy would have found Layla and guided her home, with the latter going willingly as she knows who the spy work for once she heard the organization's name.

She would have knocked in the Vongola mansion's door to see Renata opening it. She would hug the older woman as she cries non-stop. And Renata would rubbed her back in comfort along with her homely warmth that was all Layla needed. (All Lambo needed from her Tsuna-nii.)

She could have made Lampo come out of the room, to everyone's relief.

Lampo could have decided to follow Layla most of the time as he still feel guilt as he felt like he was at fault, even with Renata and Layla's insistance that it's not.

But he wasn't convinced.

For a letter on arrived on Giotto's desk, clearly stating they were the ones to plant bombs around the mansion, with the cause of the mafia knowing the people precious to the rising Famiglia.

What better way to destroy a fast rising famiglia who's more on the vigilante side than eliminate the people close to them and surely would want to protect said people most? To destroy first the will of the ones who created the famiglia starting with the guardians?

(They didn't manage to find out who sent the message.)

Layla would be one of those precious people Lampo would want to protect the most, even if he have a cowardly personality.

And of course Layla had to pay the price as Lampo could do nothing about it but make sure it would never happen again. For Layla lost her sight in her left eye along with a scar.

But that didn't happen to the current timelime now, didn't it?

••••••CU••••••

 **And I am done! Man this story is longer than normal.**

 **It's totally fine with you guys isn't it ;)**

 **Anyway, I feel like Lampo is a bit OOC , but then again Layla (Lambo)** _ **is**_ **important to him, since he had known her since they were little kids. Still looks a little too OOC to me... please tell me of you think so too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	23. Chapter 21:Of Worries and the Meeting

Iris

The omnivore seems a bit restless as of late. Worried for the cow herbivore and seaweed herbivore I'm sure. The laughing herbivore is useful in these kind of times too. Which is good, it's annoying to watch the omnivore pace worriedly around the place.

(Kyoya decided to neglect the fact that she was worried for Lambo too)

I decided to stand at the balcony, staring at the stars shining on the starry sky. I ordered a subordinate to inform me if any carriage with the herbivores in it would enter the town. I shall be expecting results tomorrow.

The omnivore's worries eased a bit when I informed her about this, which was good. A relaxed sky always results in relaxed guardians, a lesson I have learned a long time ago.

"Lavender carnivore"

I turned around, only to see the platinum carnivore. His eyes slightly narrowed and his hair glowing a bit due to the moonlight.

"Platinum carnivore" I greeted back. The carnivore continued to advance toward me. His steps were silent, like a predator marching toward a fellow predator, an equal that he had allowed in his territory.

I will admit only to myself that this notion of his alone pleases me.

His silver blue eyes meet my silver gray ones as he silently asks a question with one brow elegantly raised. Expecting me to understand what he's saying without words. _What are you doing?_

"Hn." _None of your business_ I replied before turning away. I do not see fit to inform an element not under the same sky as I am about the worries of Tsunayoshi that might have affected me.

"Worry." _You look worried_ he said, clearly unsatisfied with my reply. His hands twitched slightly when I glance at him then, and I hate to admit that I know full well as to why. The Platinum carnivore wants answers and he's itching to force it out of me just to satisfy his curiosity.

Tch. How annoying.

"Hn" _I do not_ I said, now staring at the stars in the sky. I refuse to face him, but I'm ready to fight him off if he as much as raise his hand with a handcuff dangling from his fingertips.

"Hn" _You can't fool me,_ he persisted. I didn't reply to that, but I clenched my fist. Uncle have, afterall, ingrained into my head that sometimes I have to wait. Tsunayoshi is the one who made sure that annoying habit stuck.

We stood at the balcony, unmoving. The wind and the rustling trees are the only sound that fills up the silence surrounding us. He made no move in forcing information out of me like I have initially expected. For that, I too, did not make movement to do anything.

A few moments later, he spoke again. This time, he spoke a straightforward question.

"What is worrying you?"

The carnivore made it sound like he's demanding answers immediately. Answers I'm clearly not going to give. I don't want to give him that satisfaction or the knowledge. My concern stays as mine, and so is Tsunayoshi's and the others.

"Why ask?" I said, now turning my head to face the carnivore. My eyes narrowed in warning at the man who won't back down and persisted. Unsurprisingly, he was unfazed. A true carnivore isn't easily intimidated by a fellow carnivore after all, especially with one in equal standing.

He didn't answer. As if he doesn't know the answer himself. I then, once again, turned away. I decided to jump down from the balcony, having enough of the carnivore's questioning. I gracefully landed on the patch of grass before walking away. Allowing myself to blend in and disappear into the darkness.

As I walk in the darkness, I can't help but wonder. Why does the platinum carnivore want to know what exactly concern me.

(Unknown to her, Alaude was staring at her back until he could no longer see her. But he could sense her, her calm and controlled cloud flames that freely mixing with the air and the cloud flames already mixed in it. Cloud flames not claiming his territory, but merely co-existing with it.

When he could no longer see her back, with not a single soul to be sensed or seen around his vicinity, Alaude allowed himself to ponder...

Why exactly did he care if the Lavender carnivore seems worried?

Because he never cared to know what's worrying someone before, with the exception of Giotto. And that was mostly because his sky is worried of important things most of the time.

Hmm... he wonder...)

••••••CU••••••

The next day

Renata

I couldn't but smile when I woke up. My vision tells me that Lampo and Lambo are unharmed and is most likely to come home around lunch. That of course means one thing. I'm going to make a feast!

I just have to convince the chefs that I could do all the work alone. I know that my cooking would ease Lambo and make hi-ehem, her feel at home and more secure.

(Tsuna gives comfort to family first and foremost. Especially on the youngest Guardian)

"Shiromi! Lavina! Good morning!" I greeted Takeshi and Hayato cheerfully when I caught sight of them.

"Ahahaha, I guess this means that Lampo and Layla would come home safely. Right Vi?" Takeshi cheerfully said before giving me a good morning.

"Good morning Rena-sama! And I told you to not call me that! " Hayato said, as she sent a glare at Takeshi's way. And as usual, Takeshi was unfazed.

Takeshi being here was a surprise but convenient and very welcome. Although Asari's face was priceless when he found out that the friend Takeshi was talking about was Hayato.

Flashback

"Tsuna! " said a cheerful exclamation as I enter the library, the place I know Hayato would be at with the sole reason of finding books about UMAs. She never really lost that particular interest, even with some people's discouragement.

"Takeshi?! " I could only say in surprise as my chocolate brown eyes meeting hazel ones. But nevertheless, I gave her a smile. It grew bigger when I felt our bond snap in place.

We catched up with one another, after getting each other's new names anyway.

Hayato and Takeshi would engage in their one sided banter once in a while. But it was nice overall. I would say that Hayato thought so too, if only she isn't such a tsundere about it.

Then Asari's came in.

"Ah Asari-san! " Takeshi said in fluent Italian, smiling cheerfully while doing so. Asari seems surprised though, since he halted at his steps as he blinks far too many times for it to be normal.

"Ah. You can speak Italian Tachibana-san? " he said, blinking a few times more while doing so.

"Of course! I have an Italian friend after all! " Takeshi cheerfully stated before pulling Hayato's arm. Hayato doesn't seem too happy about it too. "Lavina is the friend I've been talking about Asari-san!" Takeshi cheerfully continued, pointing at Hayato with her happy-go-lucky smile.

Asari froze like a statue before gaping, his eyes comically wide. "Eh"

I was shaking in silent laughter at the couch by then.

Flashback End

"We should eat breakfast outside! The weather seems to be great today! And let's invite Iris and Emma too! "

My rain and storm nodded, smiling.

(They were just glad that their sky had her usual cheer back)

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile, as the females are having a wonderful morning at the gardens, the males at the mansion aren't. It's all because of a letter that came that very morning.

"There's a spy inside Vongola" Giotto said. The meeting room, where they were immediately gathered at, gets surrounded by a tense silence.

"Whoever sent this already made their first move. They know about the girls, going as far as to describe their appearance even, and declared that they'll attack us through them. Whoever they are, they're confident that we won't know who they eactly are and believes to be powerful enough to take us down" Giotto continued, his voice serious. His normally blue eyes shining orange amber as they narrowed in frustration. Clenching his fist, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"They already attacked Layla"

If possible, the atmosphere grew tenser. Layla is Lampo's childhood friend and clearly someone he deeply cares for. Everyone that's part of Vongola knows it, even if Lampo denies to posses any fondness on his childhood friend. And for the enemy to know anything about Layla when Lampo clearly protected her from the hands and eyes of the mafia just solidifies the fact that they know about the other females even more. And for that to happen means...

The enemy have a spy right inside Vongola.

"I sent Knuckle a letter regarding this. We don't know if the enemy already knows about Maria but we can't leave her unprotected either. And I'm expecting Lampo with Layla today." Giotto said. His face softens a bit but the determination on his eyes never diminishing. He turned his gaze on his mist guardian as he speaks again

"Oh and Daemon? " the frowning and tense mist Guardian meets his sky's eyes.

"You can check up on Elena now. I'm sure you've wanted to do so after my announcement" Giotto said, smiling softly at Daemon. The said Guardian's shoulder relaxed a bit before nodding.

"I'll be off then" Daemon said before disappearing in a cloud of mist.

"Alaude." Giotto said, now turning to his cloud guardian. Alaude merely grunted, clearly knowing what their sky wanted to convey.

He wants Alaude to find out who sent the letter.

"Cozart... Sorry but I guess you and Emma would be staying a bit longer. We don't want to risk you guys being ambushed. And my Hyper Intuition tells me that you'll likely will. So I hope you understand" Giotto said, sounding apologetic as he meets Cozart's gaze.

"No worries." Cozarto said, waving his hands while smiling, hoping it would somewhat ease his best friend.

Giotto could only smile gratefully before turning to his rain Guardian "Asari, I think it's best to tell Shiromi that she should stay here. Besides, she's friends with Lavina and Rena. We can't just let her go on her own unprotected. There is a possibility that the enemy's spy had seen her already after all, which makes her a target as well." Asari only nodded. Not a hint of a smile on his face is seen and his eyes dangerously sharp.

The sky then turns to everyone in the room before saying "You're all dismissed."

And so the meeting came to a close.

They don't know though...

That the females (tenth generation) can totally kick some asses and take care of themselves.

(If the pacifier doesn't act up and weaken them anyway.)

•••••••CU••••••

 **And so, an unknown threat has appeared. Determined to destroy Vongola~**

 **Eh. They'll be fine, I assure sorry to tell you guys this but I don't think I'll be including Chrome into the story. Because for one, splitting the mist pacifier is a big no to me since it doesn't really feel right to do that. There can only be one Guardian per pacifier. So sorry if any of you guys wanted Chrome to be in this, because that won't be , I hope you enjoyed reading~.**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	24. Chapter 22: Of Comfort and Home

Lampo

Layla is still eerily quiet. And its still unnerving to witness it. But we're nearing the Vongola Mansion so hopefully she'll feel better in a different scenery.

And I have to find Stella and ask her if she knew about the bombs...

"We're here Lampo-sama!!" the subordinate, I'm pretty sure his name is Pietro or something, said. I just now noticed that the carriage isn't moving anymore. "Come on Layla" I said as I got out of the carriage. I hold my hand up and waited for her to grab it for good measure. And she silently did. I then gently drag her with me toward the entry of the mansion, my hand tightening in comfort.

Sigh. The things I do for this woman.

It makes me wonder as to why I haven't found this all troublesome.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile, in Layla's (or Lambo's) side. She's quietly bottling it all up. Normally, she would have cried her eyes out, but not now. 'Besides, this pain is nothing compared to when Tsuna-nii died.' Layla continues to think. 'It's nothing like when the bonds breaking as each Guardian along with our sky die. Leaving me alone until I can finally follow. '

(Because it's more painful to be left behind by your family in all but blood. The people that accepted him even when he was just a spoiled brat that his own blood family couldn't take.

To have a loving family that Lambo is actually related by blood is nice. To have your father's love despite killing her mother by being born is nice. To feel warmth from a home your born in is nice.

...But Tsuna-nii and the other Guardian's were the first to give it to Lambo. It's not nice to forget that, isn't it?)

She lets Lampo drag her to the mansion, idly paying notice at how big Lampo's hands has gotten. And how warm and soothing it was as it held her smaller ones.

It was, oddly enough, comforting.

But when Lampo opened the door, Layla felt it. The familiar warmth. The familiar caress of pure sky flames that was mixed into the air. And without realizing, the tears slowly builds up in Layla's eyes. And slowly, she hoped.

Hopes that Tsuna-nii is in the Vongola Mansion. That when she looks up, Tsuna-nii would be there to greet him.

And as Layla look up, teary electric green eyes meeting with warm chocolate brown ones, the dam holding back all her tears broke.

"N-nee-san"

The pink haired woman with her Tsuna-nii's eyes smiled. A familiar warm and comforting that Layla missed so much in seeing. And as the woman spread her arms wide in a familiar way, she spoke.

"Welcome home, my dear lightning"

Without thinking, Layla let's go of Lampo's hand and ran. Running to her nee-san's arms, crying. And as she cries all the pain, the held back feelings since the moment her sky died. And as she feels warm arms wrap around her and hears comforting and soothing words from Tsuna-nee, Layla finally feels like everything would get better. Will get better.

Because she finally feels that she was truly home.

Home to the very place her heart lies.

And at the midst of all this, their bond clicks in place.

"It's Renata or Rena now, Lambo" her Tsuna-nee whispered in between soothing words. she could only nod as her tears continues to fall. With her nee-san's hand brushing her hair in means of comfort. And Layla whispers, quiet and in between sobs, but Rena heard it.

"I'm home"

••••••CU••••••

Lampo

As Layla suddenlysuddenly called sorella 'nee-san' (which I'm pretty sure means 'big sister', if my understanding of Japanese from Asari is correct) and practically ran toward sorella's arms and cried a waterfall, I'm left standing there at the front door awkwardly. Not really knowing if I should just leave or stay.

...you know what? Ore-sama is gonna leave now. I'll let sorella deal with Layla in her crying state.

Surprisingly, I bumped into Giotto as soon as I closed the door where Layla and sorella are at. "Ah Lampo. You're back. " Giotto started. "Are you injured somewhere? Is Layla alright? Does she need any help? Oh I hope she isn't hurt in some way after the explosions at her place happened. " he continues as he look at me worriedly.

...wait.

"How did you know about the explosions? "

Giotto bites his lips. "Follow me. I'll explain. "

Ore-sama doesn't have a good feeling about this...

••••••CU••••••

Renata

I patted Lambo's head one last time before breaking the hug. She only sniffed, wiping out her hears. "Feeling better now imouto? " I asked. Lambo only nods. I smiled at this. "Then let's go as to where Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, and Kyoya are at, shall we? "

"Yes please. "

And so, Lambo and I walk toward the direction of the gardens. With Lambo hugging my arm as we went.

And then we encountered G.

"Hello fratello! " I greeted him, fully aware of the questioning gaze Lambo is shooting me with. "Rena. And your probably Layla that Lampo have been talking about." fratello said as he halted from walking. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed Lambo nod. Although...

Fratello seems to be looking for something. Or maybe someone~?

(At the gardens, Hayato just felt a familiar chill going through her spine. '...What the hell..? Why did I get a feeling of foreboding? ')

"Rena, stop looking at me like that" G said, cutting me off from my plans in matchma-- I mean bonding with everyone. Can't have Kyoya getting her instincts when it comes to my matchmaking going off now do we? Or else she would warn the others and my matchmaking plans would be ruined like all those other attempts!

"Whatever do you mean fratello?" I said, closing my eyes as I smile for good measure. "You have that weird glint in your eyes that's giving me bad feelings!". I can feel Lambo's hard and long stare at me. She probably knows what it is.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said before dragging Lambo as I quickly walk away, not giving fratello a chance to talk. I could hear the faint shout of 'Hey!! I'm not fucking done talking to you!! Rena!! ' as we grew closer to the gardens.

"I'm back everyone!! And I brought Lambo with me!!" I shouted, waving my arms while doing so when Lambo and I reached the gardens. We were greeted with various greetings.

"Hn."

"Welcome back Tsuna-sama and stupid cow"

"Hahahaha welcome back!!"

"Welcome back Tsuna, Lambo"

Lambo smiled, her eyes swelling with tears again. But she still opened her mouth, her big smile never leaving her face, before saying..

"I'm back."

(The 'I'm home's hidden in that sentence was acknowledge. For the Guardians, even the ever so stoic cloud, could understand what the youngest among them was getting at. It feels like their truly home now, after a very long time of staying in this parallel world. Because their family was slowly being completed.)

"Renata. We're you planning on matchmaking again?" Kyoya suddenly said amidst the comfortable silence that enveloped us. I tilted my head "And why is that?" I asked, although internally, I'm panicking. 'Shit. I somehow slipped earlier didn't I? That how she knows!! Hiiiiiieeeeee'

Kyoya is giving me a flat but murderous stare. Our eyes interlocked. A few more to later, I slumped in defeat. "Fine. I won't be continue on my plans of matchmaking some people"

The others sighed in relief.

I just twitched in irritation. 'Damn you Kyoya!! '

••••••CU••••••

Omake: How One Hibari Kyoya came to form his 'Omnivore's Planning to Matchmake' Instinct

Hibari Kyoya was doing paperwork in the Diciplinary Office when it happened.

A feeling on his animal instinct (he refuses to call it gut feeling. And he will bite anyone that opposes it to death). Although he couldn't decipher what its about.

So he ignored it.

He regretted doing so an hour later.

Somehow, he was drugged through his green tea and he found himself locked in a room made out of metal. With cameras in each corner and a speaker at the top center of the single metal door. And for some reasons he could not fanthom...

The Triad carnivorous girl with pitch black hair and golden eyes that his Carnivore of an Uncle introduced him to last week prior was there in the room with him.

Hibari Kyoya reached out to the hidden pocket on his gakuran (the black jacket he always wear on his shoulders) to get his tonfas so they could break out.

They weren't there.

He growled and decided to destroy the door using his bare hands.

It did nothing.

"You won't be able to destroy that door. Believe me, I tried already." the Triad carnivore, which Hibari Kyoya is sure named Cho, finally spoke.

He growled again.

With clearly nothing to do but wait for something to happen, Kyoya just plopped down and sat beside Cho. His arms firmly crossed.

Then someone spoke.

It sounded like the omnivore.

"Hey there Kyoya!! Cho-san!! I see that both of you are awake. This is Tsunayoshi speaking! Sorry but I'll keep you two locked up in here for a few hours. And while waiting, why won't both of you talk and get to know each other? That sure can be fun and will keep you occupied~. Well then, I have things to do. Places to go. People to watch. I'll leave you to it~!!"

...the omnivore sounds too cheerful about this.

Kyoya and Cho stayed sitting there in complete silence for 30 minutes before Cho spoke. "So how did you come to know this carnivorous fluffy little animal that somehow drugged as so he could move us in this metal-made room and weakened us at the same time so we'll stay her in an indefinite amount of time?"

"Hn."

"You know I couldn't understand what your grunts meant right?"

With irritation, Kyoya decided to speak. Although most of his answers were short, it was enough.

And so, after many hours of conversing, Hibari Kyoya could say that the Triad carnivore is a tolerable companion and an acceptable mate.

(It helps that the Cho have interest in the ways of the animal kingdom and that she perfectly understands Hibari Kyoya's metaphors.)

He suspects that this is what the omnivore was aiming for.

And the metal doors opened.

He was able to finally come out, although the triad carnivore insisted that they exchange numbers. After they got out of the thick forest that they were at previously anyway.

But what greeted Hibari Kyoya when he came back to Namimori was chaos.

"Kyo-san!! I'm glad that your alright!" Kusakabe said once he spotted Kyoya. And almost immediately, Kyoya demanded an explanation.

Somehow, his men panicked to know that he was missing. Even if it was just 7 hours. (he was kidnapped at around 6 in the morning) And they found out that his green tea was drugged which made it worse. And his Uncle came to Namimori to see if Cho was there, thinking that maybe Cho went out again without telling anyone and probably wanted to see her cousin Ipin.

He found out that Kyoya was missing and that he was probably drugged.

All hell broke lose.

Fortunately, the omnivore explained to the carnivore his current predicament but neglected to tell his men. As to why you my ask? Because according to the omnivore, his men going around the whole town and looking frantically for him with the police force that has people from the Hibari Clan along with them was **amusing**.

All for what?

For his plans on setting up _compatible mates, also known as matchmaking_ , to be a _success_.

From that day on. Hibari Kyoya developed what everyone closely associated to Vongola as 'Tsuna is planning to Matchmake Instinct'

The only one whose not happy about it is Sasagawa Kyoko and surprisingly, Sawada Nana.

(And maybe Reborn too. And that carnivore is probably smirking amusingly whenever Tsunayoshi's plans succeeds. Gushing afterwards, it was mostly subtle though, on how wonderful Tsuna grew up to be like some proud father)

••••••CU••••••

 **And a chapter that went longer than. I expected has come!**

 **Someone suggested that Chrome could be added in the story as Mukuro's familiar. And I like the idea!! Maybe I could implement it but I'm not sure yet. Although do you guys want this to happen?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	25. Chapter 23: Of Protection and to Protect

Knuckle

Maria and I were having a very extreme conversation when the letter from Giotto came. We were also inside the cathedral at that time.

My lips were in a thin line when I read it too.

"Hey Maria" I seriously started after reading the letter. " Yes? " she said, looking at me worriedly. "Would you like to come with me to the Vongola Mansion.. because uhhh.. " I fumbled, not sure what excuse to give That won't give away that she might be in danger. (Because of me was unsaid.)

No need to stress her more after all.

Then a pale and sweating Renata came to mind.

"A sister of a friend of mind seems to be kind of sick last time I've seen her. She lives at the mansion too. And I don't know what her symptoms indicates. You're more experienced than me so I though you might help! "

After thinking a bit, Maria nodded.

I grinned brightly in relief.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

After eating at the gardens, we decided to go to our separate ways on the mansion. Although Lambo is glued to my side. Her hands clutched tightly to my dress. We're heading to the kitchen since Lambo demanded that she wants a grape milkshake.

(Hayato yelled at Lambo for that. We idly didn't comment the soft smile gracing her lips)

Then we happen to meet Giotto.

"Hello Gio!!" I said as I smile brightly. Giotto's face turned bright red with his eyes turning a little wide. "A-ah, R-rena. H-h-hello. And y-you might be Layla" he said, his gaze quickly settling at Lambo.

His trying to not look at me..?

Lambo just look at Giotto with a brow elegantly raised. "Yes, I am. I'm sure Lampo told you as much. You must be Giotto. " she said, her posture relaxing a bit. Giotto only nods. "Now if you'll excuse us, Layla-sama and Rena-nee are going to the kitchen." Giotto sweatdrops but nonetheless, lets us pass.

"See you later Gio!" I said warmly with a smile. Giotto splutters a bit, face going beet red again, before answering. "Y-yeah. S-see yo-you later, Rena"

And as I look away, a thought about what Giotto's reactions vaguely reminds me off, I never saw his expression. Or the words he says afterwards.

"Man... " Giotto mutters. His face still quite red as he scratches his cheeks. "..I got it hard don't I.." he continues. His gaze suddenly drawn to the disappearing back of his best friend's sister. Fully aware of the loud thumps echoing to his ears. And the weird fluttering feeling at his stomach.

"..Liking you."

••••••CU••••••

Lavina

I decided to finish the book about UMAs and hopefully won't be disturbed.

(Although she doesn't mind if Tsuna-sama interrupts. For Tsuna-sama's needs are top priority.)

But then, the library doors slams open followed by the pink-haired bastardo that is apparently now Tsuna-sama's brother. But I chose to ignore him.

I was gifted with silence.

Until Pinky, who apparently decided to sit down at the couch in front of the one I'm sitting at, decided to break it.

"Are you not getting tired of reading all the time. You've been here for so many fucking hours." I scowl crept into my face before I replied "It's not your fucking business. So go back to whatever shit you were doing before you interrupted me"

Silence.

"I bet you can't even shoot. With all that reading and playing the piano, you probably never bothered learning to" Pinky said with a bit of smugness in his fucking voice like he knows shit I damn well don't.

And it's fucking annoying.

I slammed my book close and glared at him. He only arched a brow t me. "I can damn well shoot either an arrow or a gun Pinky!! Better than you ever fucking will!!" I exclaimed as I put the book down. The bastard just smirked. "Oh really now?" he said with that infuriating smile of his. "Yes. Really. " as this escapes my lips, Pinky stood up.

"Let's go see what you got"

Oh the challenge is so fucking on. Just you wait. I'm going to kick that fucking ass of yours and destroy your shitty pride while doing so!!

(Unseen by Lavina whose more focused on her mental rant, G's eyes looks softly at her as his smirk morphs into a small relieved smile.

He can evaluate if the annoying woman can protect herself now. To know that if something happens, he'll know that Lavina knows some means to protect herself. And if she doesn't well...

He could always teach her as to how. )

(G have no idea that Lavina could perfectly protect herself...

Oh well~)

.••••••CU••••••

Shiromi

The Japanese garden of this time is rather impressive! It still looks pretty~ I was admiring the scenery that I didn't notice someone is actually behind me.

"Ah, Tachibana-san"

I turned around to see Asari-san. He crept up to me. Sah~ That sure is rare. Someone managing to crept up to me that is.

"Hello Asari-san! You have a really beautiful garden!!" I said, beaming as I do so. He smiled back "Ahahaha, I'm glad to hear you like it.".

Then Asari-san seems to notice something on my back since his gaze was transfixed there. "Tachibana-san, is that... " he started. I just tilted my head in question. Until I remembered that my Shinai (the one that turns into a katana) is strapped at my back.

"Ah!" I said before getting my shinai. And with a smile I uncovered it from the blue clothe, showing my shinai. Asari-san blinks. "Otou-san have a dojo and teaches kendo! I learned it from him and decided to always carry a sheated shinai around. It kinda turned into a habit by now and a sort of protection, Ahahaha" Asari-san just smiled.

"Is it alright to ask if you can show me how you can fare on a fight using that Tachibana-san?"

I beamed.

"Of course!"

(Asari was just glad that maybe Shiromi have a way to protect herself.

She'll need it)

••••••CU••••••

Somewhere

Daemon calmly marches at a hallway. Determined to reach a certain room his sure his dear Elena would be at. And upon seeing the door, be can't help but fasten his pace.

"Elena!" Daemon can't help but exclaim once he opened the door. He was greeted by a sight of Elena feeding her beloved owl. The said owl hooted in greeting, while her (Elena insisted that he call her owl, whose name is Chrome, with female pronouns) Master cheerfully greeted him with a "Ah hello dear. What brings you here today~"

Daemon only smiled, his relief being hidden deep down his eyes, before answering. "Nufufu, Do I need a reason to want to visit now~?". This statement was met with a laugh on it's own "Kufufu, true. But you never visited without telling me first." Elena said, her blue eyes glinted with curiosity.

But Daemon already expected her answer. So he already have an excuse.

His dear Elena doesn't like it when he shows that he wants to protect her after all, all the while claiming that she can protect herself just fine. He doesn't really doubt it, but he's not too sure when it was Mafiosi that was attacking and not those weak civilians.

"Nufufu, you see my dear, G have a sister he never bothered mentioning because he presumed she was dead that showed up recently." Daemon started. Catching all of Elena's attention who looked at him with open curiosity. "Oh, does he now~?" Daemon only nodded. "Nufufu, why of course. In fact, she's at the Vongola Mansion right now with few other ladies that I'm sure you'll want to meet. They are an interesting bunch after all." Daemon continued.

"Kufufu, I would like to meet them."

Daemon is quite pleased to know that his plan worked. Most of the time it didn't when it involves his dear Elena. She just like to smash his expectations into pieces since the day they met. But then again...

That was exactly why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"Come on dear Chrome. We're going to the Vongola Mansion to meet some people~" His dear Elena said and was answered by a hoot.

Daemon is still amazed sometimes too. For his dear Elena just raised an owl that was so human in her hooting speeches and actions. It was probably why they treated her like their very own daughter when Chrome was just a little owlette.

His and his dear Elena's little girl~

Although it would be nice if Chrome doesn't always come to their dates.

Soon, Daemon travels back to the Vongola Mansion with Elena and her owl Chrome in tow.

(He never did notice Elena's right eyes turning red for a few seconds. After all...

Daemon is being covered by not only Giotto's flames, but also with one identical to Tsunayoshi's own.

Looks like the watermelon is about to lead her to their sky, kufufu~)

••••••CU••••••

 **And Elena appears with her owl Chrome~!** **And the first generation Guardians are about to see a glimpse of what the girls are capable of~!!**

 **I don't know how to exactly write Knuckle so he might be a bit OOC.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine.**


	26. Chapter 24: Of Abilities and Information

**Sorry if took me so long to Update!Some family related stuff came up this week and then some of the things I made progress on just had to disappear on me.**

 **But here it is~!**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **I modified (aka edited) some chapters! Chapter 1 – 9 are modified actually, which is why my story seems to have updated recently last week.**

 **Please check it out and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Enjoy reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**

••••••CU••••••

Lavina

The Vongola Mansion's archery seems to be in a good shape, but considering that G uses it a lot, it should have been a given.

Pinky is right behind me, a bow and three arrows in hand. "Now listen, all you have to do is shoot these arrows either at the area painted in red or at the exact middle. The guns would be tested next." he said as he handed me the bow and arrows.

"Let's see what an annoying woman such as yourself could do"

The smile he gave me is so fucking annoying that I'm considering into connecting his damn face with my fist, Tsuna-sama's brother or not.

I scowled as I slowly positioned myself, my eyes are sharp and narrowed at his direction "I'm more capable than you could ever dream to be Pinky!" I turned around before I could see his reaction, I already know what it would be anyway.

He would have his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, his forehead having tick marks on them.

I couldn't help but smirk as I pictured this all on my head.

Then, my gaze gains focus on the spot I'm intending to hit. My feet steps apart and my shoulders relaxed as I grasp on my current weapon. And after a few seconds, I let go of my hold on the arrow...

And it hits the bull's eye.

I did this process again to the other two remaining targets that are a feet apart, all while never moving from my position in front of the middle target. Once I'm done I turned around to Pinky's direction, and I could say, seeing G's eyes widened to sizes of dinner later with his jaw hanging open is hilarious.

I gave him a smug smirk.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a damn idiot or are you going to give me the gun?"

G came out of his trance as he closed his mouth and his eyes turn back to their normal sizes. He wordlessly gave me the gun which is clearly already loaded with bullets.

Ha! Take that you fucking bastard!

(All through it all, G only has one thought in mind.

Holy shit.)

••••••CU••••••

Emma

"So you is it alright for you if we stay here a bit longer than expected?" Cozart asked me, looking sheepish. We're currently at a corridor at the mansion, having to have bumped into each other.

"Well it's fine, I just hope it's not because you think I would like to stay longer with my best friend that I haven't seen for so long" I said worriedly, Cozart flailed his hands in front of him. "Well that's part of the reason but I thought-" I raised my hands before he starts babbling, my face showing exasperation despite the fact a soft smile I know I'm sporting.

Cozart could be too kind sometimes.

But I'm fully aware of the other and real reason as to why, but it doesn't stop the warm feeling climbing to my chest.

"Oh Cozart, you know you don't have to." I don't know what exactly I'm referring to, to the part of staying just so I could spend time with Rena ,or him trying to cover the real reason as to why we're staying while trying to make me feel safe.

Cozart only looked at my eyes, seeming to have noticed something in them. After searching whatever it is in there, he smiles. "I want to Emma" he said, his eyes never leaving mine. He took my hand that was still raised and squeezed it.

"Just let me this things for you, please"

With the way he said it and with his eyes lovingly looks at mine with raw emotion, I can't find it in myself to refuse.

"Okay"

If possible, Cozart's smile widened as a blush decorated his cheeks and I'm sure my face is the same. As we stayed there for a bit, his hand quite rough against mine, I wondered.

Does Cozart know that I knew the real reason as to why we're staying here for a bit longer or not?

I wasn't able to ponder on the question for long however, for someone coughed. I turned around only to see Lampo, looming at the side uncomfortably. "I hope your er... romantic... moment is finished..." he started, his eyes trained at something I'm not really that sure what.

(Lampo was looking at the sparkes that sprouted out if nowhere around the couple as they had their moment actually.

The poor guy is extremely uncomfortable as he awkwardly stood at the background as the two never took notice of his presence.)

"...so do you know where Layla could possibly run off to?" he continues awkwardly as he looks at me. "She's at the Kitchen with Rena Lampo" I answered as my hands slipped from a sheepish Cozart's grasp. "Thanks Emma" he said as he quickly walks away, mutters of 'I should have known' following him.

"Do you want to see Asari's garden Emma?"

I looked at Cozart as he only smiles.

"Sure"

And I could only smile in return.

••••••CU••••••

Alaude

I skim from document to document of each report that came to my office earlier, determined to know who the possible spy in Vongola could be.

I should start on the herbivore before tracing the herd it came from afterall, so I could have an easy kill. Not that I wouldn't mind a challenging one.

As I continue to skim through documents, as I must make sure I'll caught my prey in surprise, someone came through my office window. It was the Lavender Carnivore, her jacket a bit ruffled as her hair seems to be a bit in disarray. In her hands are papers that seem to be scrunched.

"Hn." she greeted me once she faced me, walking elegantly toward my position. I only nodded in acknowledgement before arching a brow as I continue to stare. "Hn." _Here_ , she said as she gave me the papers once she's standing a few steps beside me.

I could only wordlessly take the papers as I continue to eye the Carnivore. Once my gaze has finally settled on the contents of the paper, I could only stare at it in surprise.

In the paper lies information of possible spies, depending on reactions in either twitch of facial expression or body movement. It also listed off which possible spies came directly from the mafia or with mafia background, information his organization haven't fully gotten their hands on.

I could only look at the Lavender Carnivore questioningly as I momentarily stopped skimming through the papers. Sensing the question, the Lavender Carnivore spoke.

"Beating down fake carnivores in the mafia isn't the only thing I've done, Platinum Carnivore"

And with that the Lavender Carnivore left, using the window as her exit, leaving me with papers containing information that would help me find the herbivores trying to damage Vongola.

..It seems the Carnivore is more than she seems.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile, with Giotto

Giotto suddenly halted from his signing on a report about property damage.

"Wha..." he couldn't help but mutter as he massages his temples. "What is my intuition warning me about now?" he continued, looking troubled.

He could only feel foreboding at the pit of his stomach.

••••••CU••••••

Shiromi

"Let's do our best, Asari-san!" I couldn't help but say brightly as I gripped on my shinai.

"Are you sure you're going to use that Tachibana-san?" Asari-san said as he tightly grasped on his katana, visibly worried as he would glance at the sharp katana he earlier insisted I should use. I only nodded brightly in return. Asari-san reluctantly made a stance "Well, if you say so".

It seems that Asari-san plans to go easy on me...

Well, I guess I'll have to force him to take me seriously~

Like a silent 'go' has been spoken, we lunged. Asari-san could only stare wide eyed as instead of a wooden shinai being hit, a sharp katana was at it's place. A loud 'cling' echoed on the dojo as two katana clashed.

We both jumped a few steps back, with Asari-san still a bit wide eyed as he looks at the katana I'm holding. I continued to smile brightly, my eyes sharply gazing at Asari-san that it made his back to straighten.

"You shouldn't underestimate an object by it's outward appearance Asari-san, afterall..."

I took a few steps forward as I raised my katana a bit as I strike, and as I expected, Asari-san easily blocked it. I could only close my eyes as I continued to smile, a sharp edge added into it as I show a little teeth like how Squalo would sometimes when we sparred.

"...it could get you killed"


	27. Chapter 25: Of Personalities and Worries

**I'm so sorry for not updating for quite some time now, especially with me always updating once a week in the past. It's just...**

 **Avengers Infinity Wars broke my fucking heart and I need time to heal wounds. Like have you seen what happened to sweet 'lil bean Peter Parker aka Spiderman?!**

 **(Not that the other deaths aren't sad, it's just that Peter's killed me more than the other ones)**

 **But here's the Chapter!**

 **Enjoy reading~**

•••••CU•••••

Katanas clash, their impact creating a loud cling. The sound of metal, creating a friction, echoes throughout the room.

Their eyes sharp and dangerous, connects for a brief moment. One blank, no trace of any emotion in them as they momentarily flashed in a blur hue. The other one is also rather blank, but a hint of unease can be seen if you look hard enough.

And Shiromi, being in close proximity of Ugetsu's face with their katana's being the only thing between them, has seen them. This caused her her to smile a bit, one a mixture of carefree and yet have a sharp edge to it. They soon jumped back, grips a bit loosened.

"That was a nice spar Asari-san" Shiromi said, her eyes no longer sharp and now back to her bright and cheery ones. Ugetsu's shoulders losed some of their tenseness, but he has not relaxed completely. With a small frown on his face, he stares at Shiromi's smiling face, leaving no trace of the sharp eyes and air of danger she portrayed earlier. And if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that side of her never existed.

And (un)fortunately, he knew better than to believe the image his fellow native is portraying.

"How do you how to use a blade so effectively Tachibana-san?" Ugetsu said, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped them previously. He watched as Shiromi scratch her head as she was fully aware of Ugetsu's tense shoulders and tje alertness on his eyes.

"My father is a blacksmith. Somehow, he learned how to use the weapons he makes to defend himself. There were people whom would most likely kill him, mostly because how dangerous the weapons he makes are, just to get their hands on one of his creations or stop him from making more. He decided to teach me to both make blades, mostly swords and katanas, and hiw to defend myself with it." Shiromi said, putting the sheath on her katana, now a shinai, as she talks.

Ugetsu did the same to the katana he had been grasping tightly, tentavely listening to Shiromi's explanation as he did so. His shoulders are now slumped once Shiromi's explanation ended.

"So your father taught you?" Ugetsu said, just for the purpose of clarification. Shiromi nodded, her eyes filled with honesty as she smiles brightly.

And Asari can't help but believe her.

(Seeing nl trace of tells whenever a person is lying helps too.

That and the tranquility on the room he just suddenly noticed helped him to not try to attack and pin the obvious threat that was one, Tachibana Shiromi. (Even if she was rather beautiful, respectable _and_ obviously Japanese even just by clothing.))

And besides, the reason this spar happened at all was because he wanted to see if Shiromi can protect herself.

It's awfully obvious that she can perfectly protect herself.

"Is it alright if I ask for us to have some tea Asari-san? I always find drinking one after a spar to be relaxing." Shiromi said, cutting of Ugetsu's line of thought. He then smiles, matching Shiromi's own.

"Ahahaha, Of course Tachibana-san. I would love to."

•••••CU•••••

Renata

I was about to put the grape milkshake at a glass when I felt it. My lungs suddenly slowed down on taking air. My body suddenly weakening that I almost dropped the container I'm holding to the ground, barely being able to put it at the counter. I feel my chest tightening a bit, followed my vision blurring for a second before clearing.

Lambo's panicking voice echoed on my ears for a few moments before it cleared once I regained some of my bearings.

"Rena-nee, are you alright?! Should I call for help?" she said worriedly as she takes the grape milkshake from my hand. After putting the glass at the counter she holds my arm as I sway a bit from the sudden dizziness.

"I'm fine Layla"

"You are obviously not madam." A voice suddenly said, making the both of us to turn to the direction it was coming from. The one standing there firmly is a man wearing white clothes that resembles a chef's. Thinking about it, he probably is one. "And as much as it fascinates me to watch someone cook delicacies that are undoubtedly delicious even from smell alone, I believe you must rest. You have gotten paler than the last time I have seen you Madam Renata."

It took me a few seconds to remember the person whom is telling me to rest and commenting about my complexion. It's the master Chef of the Mansion, Antonio. He was the one I approached on the matter of using the kitchen. He approved with a smile, after making me cook to make sure I won't burn the kitchen down.

(G did that in the past apparently. Their fully aware that we're not really _that_ alike, but they don't want to take chances of having the kitchen destroyed.

I can't really blame them for it too.)

"He have a point Rena-nee, you should really rest for a bit." Lambo said, gently pulling me toward the door. I could do nothing but let her lead me out the kitchen, fully aware of the fascinated remark of Antonio when he sipped the grape milkshake Lambo left at the kitchen counter.

Before Lambo could open the door, it swung open its own revealing Lampo. He blinked for a bit and seems to want to ask us something, but Lambo speaks before he could say anything.

"Seaweed head great timing! Help me bring Rena-nee to her room, she doesn't feel well." She said it in one breath as she walks past Lampo. Lampo followed and grabbed my other arm, joining Lambo on the mission of making me rest in my room. "Yare yare, you shouldn't be exhausting yourself in the kitchen if you're not feeling well sorella." Lampo said as he matches our pace.

Lambo threw him a questioning look at the term he used on me, but quickly turned away and said nothing. We walked in silence.

(I said nothing at the glances Lampo keeps on throwing at Lambo's way. Although I'm not entirely sure if Lambo is aware of the glances the green headed lightning has been throwing her way.)

••••••CU••••••

Maria

The Vongola Mansion looks extremely new, but I'm in the extreme past so I should have extremely expected that. Knuckles have been extremely nice too! For him to worry about G's extreme sister enough to call for my extreme help. I hope she isn't extremely sick!

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion to the Maximum Maria!" Knuckle said, grinning brightly as he extremely pumps his fist. I couldn't help but give him an extreme grin in turn. "Thank you for inviting me to the Extreme Knuckle!"

Knuckle was about to extremely open the door when someone extremely landed a few steps away from us. Knuckle's shoulders were extreme tense as I turned to the extreme person. I'm greeted by extremely familiar cloud flames and extremely familiar steel gray eyes. A grin extremely stretched across my face.

"Hibari!"

"Loud herbivore"

Hibari's hair turned to extreme Lavender but she seems to still have her extreme aura. Wait, are the others here too to the extreme?!

"Hn." _Yes,_ Hibari extremely responds to my thoughts. It's almost like she can hear my extreme thoughts! "Hn." _It's all over your face_ she said again, giving me an extreme flat face.

"You know each other to the Maximum?" Knuckle suddenly said, looking extremely confused. I nodded enthusiastically once I turned to him, extremely happy to know that the others are also here. "Let's go inside to the extreme!" I said, making an extreme air pump. Knuckle smiled brightly and Hibari grunted.

Knuckle's shoulders seems extremely relax from its tense posture. I wonder what made him that tense throughout the extreme trip.

••••••CU••••••

G

Holy shit, this woman's aim is amazing. How the hell does a pianist even know how to use a fucking gun?! Don't they just, I don't know, press keys and some other shit?! Because as far as I know, they don't go around picking up a damn gun when they mostly play music in the first place!

Maybe I should ask Rena about this stuff, with her being a pianist and stuff..

Shit, that almost made it sound like she picked a goddamn gun too!

...did she though?

Ugh, all this fucking worries isn't helping me think rationally.

"Oi, pink-head." Said annoying whom is at fault of the image of my little sister knowing how to use a gun spoke, her voice oddly serious. "What is it?" I cautiously asked, taking a few steps back. I've dealt with Elena having her tone in her voice and overall personality changing to know not to overlook such changes on women. Especially armed ones that would probably won't hesitate to harm you.

God, why the hell do women have to be so fucking terrifying?

"Let's go find Rena-sama, I have a feeling she isn't feeling well"

I blink for a few moments before nodding dumbly, because fucking seriously? All because of a fucking feeling she suddenly had?

Well might as well go with it.

(He never did pondered why his instincts is whispering in agreement)

••••••CU••••••

Elena

"Kufufufu~ Are you excited my dear Chrome?" I asked happily, looking at the passing scenery the carriage we were riding arte providing. All I see at the moment are trees though, which is fine. It's better than nothing you could say~

"Hoot hoot" _Yes, Mukuronee-sama_ Chrome responded, flapping her wings as she does so and blinking cutely as he stare at the window. I could only laugh as I turn toward her and gently caresses her feathers. "That's good to know~"

All throughout our exchange Daemon, the man that managed to make me agree to be his lover even with all the things he'd dine, smiled fondly. "Nufufu, it never ceased to amuse me that you can understand her my love~" he said. I could only raise a brow

"Kufufu, does it really now dear?"

All I got was a happy and genuine smile, one I would never have imagined Daemon of all people could make. It has a charm to it too, if I could say so myself.

"Always"

I could only laugh amusely, eyes shining in delight.

"I'm glad to know that I can amuse you then, my dear~"

(She never really notice, but she was smiling

...

..

All because of one Daemon Spade, huh?

It's quite surreal.)


	28. Chapter 26: Of a Strike of the Curse

Lavina

'It feels like Tsuna-sama would be in that way' I thought as I try to feel the gentle pull that I know Tsuna-sama would often emit. I turn to another hallway with Pinky right behind me.

"Do even know where we're going?" The pink headed storm said as I turn again, feeling the pull getting stronger. I couldn't help but be annoyed by the doubt that accompanied that sentence. Like I could ever get lost in this damn mansion, the fucking nerve of this bastard!

'Don't snap at him. Don't snap at him. Prioritize Tsuna-sama. Prioritize Tsuna-sama' I thought in a mantra, hoping it would be enough to not let my damn temper loose on the fucking idiot behind me. I need to get to Tsuna-sama's side as quickly as possible goddammit!

"Of course I fucking do" I said, a low growl following it.

"Uh huh." he obviously don't fucking believe me which is annoying as hell. I can clearly see it even from just his goddamn tone alone.

His brow would most probably be raised and his lips would be in a thin line but still managing to convey a frown just by the slight quirk downward by the corner of his lips. The 'do-you-really' plastered all over his face, along with the 'I-don't-really-believe-you-but-go-ahead' too. Said expression would probably look like this. His eyes flat with one brow raise with the other slightly furrowed. His lips would be some kind of frown that I don't have fucking time to even figure out.

I can feel Tsuna-sama's distress from a mile away! And making Tsuna-sama feel better is top priority. Not the face the damn bastard that's behind me is making. Even if that shitty face of his looks annoyingly handsome!

...

...

..What. The. FUCK!

Did I just... did I just think that Pinky is handsome?! What the hell?!

"Oi! Lavina!"

I didn't notice it at first, but I was practically power walking toward Rena-sama. And with my face burning as I try my hardest for Pinky to not notice, I spoke. Just to save face because if G see me blushing he'll most likely question as to why.

"I want to get to Rena-sama as soon as possible! And my previous pace is too slow!"

A huff echoed at the empty corridor, along with my not so quiet footsteps.

"Whatever you say" It was obvious he doesn't fully believe me, but he didn't push it.

But I'm grateful for it nevertheless.

••••••CU••••••

Elena

I'm practically skipping, giggling as I do so. They're all here~ Everyone's all gathered her~ Kufufufu~!

"Nufufufu, you're quite excited to meet her it seems" Daemon said, smiling softly with Chrome perched at his shoulder. "Hoot!" _I am too!_ Chrome said cheerfully, raising one of her wings as she did so. Her round purple eyes were sparkling in delight.

"Oh, so you're excited too dear Chrome?" Daemon asked as he turns his head slightly to look at Chrome, obviously amused by her excitement. Chrome only nodded "Hoot!" Daemon could only chuckle.

As I continue on, following the pull that obviously belongs to Tsunayoshi, I suddenly stop. There's... something wrong. The pull is... wavering. Like the person it belongs to is weakening.

Wait...

I possess the Mist Pacifier, and the Tri-ni-sette advisor implied that the others are too. That makes Tsunayoshi the Sky Arcobaleno...

"...Elena dear, is there something wrong? You suddenly stopped" I ignored Daemon for a moment as I come to a dawning realization. I wasn't really that aware as to what I did next as panic suddenly swelled.

"Elena?!"

It took me a few seconds to realize I was sprinting. The flapping of wings behind me indicates that Chrome is following, sensing my panic.

...if my speculations are true, then I think I have the right to panic.

It involves my Sky's health, and god forbid life, afterall.

••••••CU••••••

Iris

"Herbivore"

The suns turn to look at me, stopping their walk as they do so as I stand my ground. "What is it to the extreme?" the ginger herbivore asked, obviously noticing the seriousness in my eyes.

(Kyoya learned to acknowledge that as much as her fellow guardian may seem really oblivious, to the point that many would think his as dense as a rock. The sun is one of the most observant and sharp of them all.)

"The omnivore is in a serious condition" I practically hiss. I sprinted toward the omnivore's direction after that. Completely ignoring the ginger herbivore's exclaim of 'Wait up!' behind me.

She could catch up with me anyway.

••••••CU••••••

Layla

"Rena-nee!" I couldn't help but shout as Tsuna-nee started coughing harshly. I know this is probably one of the effects of the Arcobaleno curse, and that the sky is much worse. I even heard stories of it from Yuni! But seeing it happen and listening on how it does is two totally different things.

It's scary.

"Shit! Hold on sorella! We're literally in front of your room!" I heard Lampo say as he helped me keep Tsuna-nee standing. He decided to kick the door open too.

And that's when the blood started coming out.

"Holy shit! She's coughing off blood?!"

"I can see that!"

Tsuna-nee collapsed at the floor, although she's sitting, with her hand covering her mouth as she continues to cough. I scrambled toward the bedside table and looked for sun pills that Yuni once mentioned helps her on one of her attacks when she was still a Sky Arcobaleno. Thank god I listen to her stories when she comes over to have tea and tells them to Ipin.

My relief was short lived however.

The bottle that has 'sun pills' labelled on it was empty.

"Well shit! Her medicine bottle is empty!" I can't help but shout, horrified.

" _What?!_ " Lampo's shouted in panic as he was sitting beside Tsuna-nee at the floor. Tsuna-nee was temporarily stopped coughing, although she was gasping. "I... ran.. out" she said between her attempts to consume air, her voice slightly hoarse. Her hands were no longer at her mouth, but it was bloodied.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?! I don't have sun flames! Only lawn head and Bakader—' Wait... Haya-nee! She has sun flames!

As soon that thought came to mind, Haya-nee came in.

"Rena-sama!"

"Rena?!"

She quickly ran to Tsuna-nee, with the pink haired storm muttering curses. There was also something along the lines of 'Knuckles still not here' and 'damn it' attached to it.

I only watch as Haya-nee's hands were now covered in sun flames, ignoring the surprised noises Lampo and G made. I heard seaweed head whisper not so quietly in obvious shock "She has _sun flames_ " With the pink octopus head gaping at the background.

I on the other hand, sagged in relief. Haya-nee might not be as good as Ryo-nee, but she can help. I just hope it's enough.

And that's when Vongola Primo, Giotto, came in.

(And boy, the events that happened after that is quite a sight.

In a bad way in the opinion of Lambo, and everyone else's for the matter.)

••••••CU••••••

Asari

Tachibana-san and I was drinking green tea peacefully under the shade of a sakura tree when her body suddenly went still. When I look at her, she was frowning. I think that's a bad sign.

My hunch is proven wrong when she suddenly stood up, after she carefully put down her cup at the table in front of us. Her eyes were sharp, although it doesn't have an edge to it like it did on our spar earlier.

"Something's wrong"

My body involuntarily straightened at the tone she used, my body tense. "What is it, Tachibana-san?" I asked as I scan the area for any odd or misplaced thing in it.

She didn't answer immediately, but once she does, I can't help but feel uneasy.

"Something's wrong with Renata"

I don't exactly know why, but I found myself inclining in believing her words. I'm not really sure as to why. Maybe it was because of her current body language that screams uneasiness. Maybe it was the tone of her voice when she said. Or maybe it's...

Maybe it's because of the face she made when she uttered those words.

It's quite confusing too really...

The tightness that suddenly attacked my chest as I saw her distraught expression, replacing the happy one she was wearing earlier. Before she turned away and starts running, with me right behind her. I can't explain as to why it hurts. To see her like that that is.

All I know is it does.

Maybe it's because she became one of the friends that I have come to treasure. That she's now a part of the life I'm currently living in no matter how long I've personally known her. Or just because I'm so used to seeing her smile that seeing her with an awful frown is concerning. But whatever th real reason was, I'll try to think about it later. I have to check Rena-san's condition for now.

(Little does Asari know...

He's going to see Shiromi frowning for a long period of time after this.)

••••••CU••••••

 **After so long (I'm sorry about that by the way, I've been busy), I can now present to you guys a new chapter! And lo and behold, the drama that you should have seen coming! (Well, Rena does _have_ the sky Arcobaleno curse)**

 **Anyway,I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	29. Chapter 27: Of a Helplessness in Us

"Rena!" was the shout of Giotto as he runs toward Renata. Worry, and a bit of fear, is seen on his face for everyone in the room to see. "What's wrong with her Lavina?" he asked, not mentioning the sun flames on Lavina's hands and more focused on Renata who coughed quite harshly for it to be normal.

"She have a sickness... she didn't tell any of you about it didn't she?" Lavina answers, her voice unusually steady. G, who had been standing there worriedly and feeling quite helpless as he couldn't do anything to help, clenched his fist. Lampo looked down on the floor as he his body shakes.

"No...no she didn't" it was G who said it. His voice slightly wavered as he spoke again. "Why...why didn't she?"

"Rena-nee doesn't like people to worry." G and Lampo, and maybe even Giotto, turned to Layla. She was clutching the empty bottle labelled with 'sun pills' in it. Her eyes were firmly planted on them too with somthing glimmering in them. "She can be quite stupid like that. Not immediately telling someone if something's wrong about her."

Renata coughed again, making Giotto to look at her. Now aware that his clothes feel a bit damp, like they got spilled with liquids. He was horrified however, to find out it was blood. "R-rena, y-y-you're.." Giotto started, watching as Renata gasped for air and Lavina grimace yet her face was solemn. Now noticing the blood on Renata's hands, his eyes were soon drawn to the floor in front of them. It has spilled blood.

 _Renata's blood._

Giotto's body shakes, although a bit milder from Lampo. Clenching his hands unconsciously as he try to speak again, never noticing the tear building in his eye.

The door then slams open, revealing Iris with Maria and Knuckle. As soon as the two suns notice the gasping Renata, their eyes went sharp. You could say the people piling into the room expanded from there. Next was a solemn looking Shiromi and tense Asari, followed by a panting Elena with Daemon right behind her, looking wide eyed at the scene playing in front of him as Chrome rested at his shoulder.

"I need all of you to get out of the room." Maria said as she marches toward Renata, her voice wavers a bit as she continues. "We have to heal her now...so please all of you leave."

"Who the hell are you?!" G exclaimed, glaring at the ginger haired stranger. Unwilling to leave his sister, one he almost lost and which is now vulnerable from any form of danger, to the hands of someone unknown to them. Fortunately, Knuckle spoke up to back Maria up.

"She's with me, this is Maria." G seems to have relaxed once he heard this. Although his shoulders are tense, he nodded in agreement knowing full well he could do nothing to help.

(How could he? After all, ever since he got his flames all he could do with it was _destroy_.

He doesn't want to do that to his little sister.)

"Fine" G muttered as he looks at Lampo at the eye, hoping he got his message across. Lampo only nodded before turning to Layla "Come on Layla." He said in such a gentle tone that G had honestly not expected from the green haired lightning to even possess, much less be able to give to someone. There seems to be an exception for it though.

The red head stares at the hand that Lampo had extended to her for a moment before taking it. She did not protest as her fellow lightning pulls her toward the exit, not glancing at the now passed out form of her sky. Layla doesn't want to get more heartache, she got enough of those for the past few days already.

Asari had leaded Shiromi outside, while Daemon pulled Elena away gently saying something along the lines of 'Sorry you had to see that dear' and 'Are you alright dear?' G and Lavina following were right behind them, glancing at Renata as Knuckle lifted her up to move her to the bed with Maria right beside him. Giotto was being pulled by the arm by his storm as he blankly stares at his cloak and pants soaked with Renata's blood.

The door soon slammed shut as everyone (excluding the suns of course) was outside. They stood there for a few moments, the air awfully heavy. And the moment Emma arrived with a worried looking Cozart, all she did was smile at them. It was a smile reflecting melancholy and a sense of knowing.

No one asked what it meant, to afraid to ask at that moment even when curiosity wanted to peak through.

•••••••CU••••••

Renata

I lost consciousness among the pain and distant voices surrounding me. Although I'm aware that the origins of said voices aren't that far away from me, considering I was with someone (more like people) when I had one of my 'attacks'.

After the darkness swallowed my visions, I dreamed. It was a bit hazy, yet it also felt a bit vivid, but I know I'll remember it in perfect clarity.

It was, afterall, a vision. From a future far ahead of me that I'm baffled I even got a vision of it.

 _"Mama!" a child shouted directly at me, running rather clumsily as he does so. The child soon reached me, hugging my waist, and the me in my vision ruffled his brown that seems to defy gravity. It took me a few seconds to realize that Vision Me was kneeling at the soft grass, although my focus returned to the child hugging me as he giggled rather cutely._

 _The child raised his head, showing a round and chubby face. He have long bangs and long eyelashes that just made him look absolutely adorable. And then I saw his eyes, warm chocolate brown with a hint of amber in them if you look hard enough. The child smiled cutely showing cute dimples, and I vaguely felt warm sky flames enveloping mine._

 _"Did Papa tag along with you this time Mama?" he asked innocently, causing me to stare. And then it hit me._

 _This is the former me._

 _This child is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

•••••••CU••••••

When Renata woke up, she opened her eyes quite calmly even after the rather... shocking vision. She surveyed the room for a bit, making her eyes roam each side of the room and was surprised when she noticed Giotto. He was just sitting there at a comfy looking chair at her bedside. She kind of expected this to happen though, considering how Giotto's mind works.

Giotto's head was down, but Renata knew he was awake. The way his fist clenched tightly was a big give away, along with his frown that was visible to her line of vision.

"Giotto"

Giotto's head snapped upward so fast, Renata was almost afraid that he'll get a whiplash. But the thing that made Renata pause was the expression Giotto was wearing. His face was full of relief. His eyes were glassy and his lip is a cross between a sad yet happy smile.

"Renata" he said, his voice sounding almost breathless. Giotto's lips quivered a bit as he reached for Renata's hand. "Thank god." his hands grasped Renata's almost desperately. And if the hold has gotten tighter, Renata said nothing.

"Thank god you're alright" this was followed by a choke, a result of biting back the sob that desperately wanted to escape from Giotto's lips. His head was down, his forehead resting on his hands that's holding Renata's slightly cold ones. And looking at the current state of the Vongola Don, his shoulders slightly shaking and his clothes still having dried blood, Renata felt a pang in her chest.

"Giotto..." Renata could only say sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sorry, for worrying you". Giotto shakes his head without looking up, speaking softly in an effort to not make his voice crack.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." his hands holding Renata's own tightened a bit more before it loosened. "Just... _please.._ " he said, his voice finally cracking after holding it in for so long. He looked up, his eyes staring at Renata's with a hint of desperation.

" _Don't go yet_ " he said with so much desperation, in such breathlessness in his tone, that Renata couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. She raised her free hand to cover her mouth to stop a sob from escaping, since she knows that Giotto is fully aware of her real condition.

She's slowly dying.

No cure to stop it from happening, and no way for her to escape it. All they could do is stop it from taking her too soon, but that won't be enough to stop her death that's looming on the horizon. Yes, they know how to break the Arcobaleno curse, but they don't have the technology to build it.

So in the end, her fate is already set in stone.

Looking at Giotto's pleading eyes, Renata couldn't bring herself to say that. Her shoulders shakes a bit as her tears continues to fall, but her hand is no longer covering her mouth. Instead it was resting on her side, the one that's near Giotto.

"..I.." Renata started before closing her mouth. She looks away from Giotto for a moment before she made eye contact again. Renata wipes her tears away as she smiles, a smile so gentle and warm that it leaves Giotto a bit mesmerized.

"I'll try my best not to leave yet"

Gently, Renata rested her free hand at Giotto's that still held on her other hand tightly. The smile still in place, she continues.

"No matter what."

It wasn't a promise, that, both of them are aware of. But it was enough. It was better than nothing really.

Slowly, Giotto smiles, and Renata couldn't but feel warm and secure as she squeezes Giotto's hands while staring at him as he smiles. It felt like she was being hit by the warmth of the morning sun, light and calming.

(She never felt this kind of sensation, not even from Kyoko. She made his chest light a bonfire, warm and passionate.

Yet she likes this too, the things Giotto is making her feel.)

Renata paid attention to the way Giotto opens his mouth to speak, sensing that it would be important. And it was. So much more, that her stomach felt like butterflies decided to inhabit it without her consent. With her voice suddenly disappearing for a few seconds before it came back the next.

What he said was like a whisper, one Renata is sure she'll miss if they weren't close to each other, but she heard it. He said so sincerely and breathlessly, like he's telling something he can't keep from her. She shouldn't have been surprised by the words he said next. Considering the fact that she had known about it for quite some time now, just never wanted to fully acknowledge it. But here she is, hearing it ring on her ears as it made itself fully known.

"I love you"

Giotto continues to smile as she stares at him "You don't have to say anything, I'm not really expecting an answer. I just want you to know Rena."

Renata could do nothing but stare at his eyes, noting how sincere he was being. Truthfully, she would like to say she loves him too, because Giotto honestly deserves that much.

But her feelings aren't there yet.

Although it's quite close, so close that it hurts. Although she knows her feelings for the man in front of her is growing, feelings that she tries to stop time and time again. For someone as amazing as Giotto doesn't deserve to have a dying girl as the love of his life. A girl that would one day die without warning and leave him heartbroken, leave him picking up the broken pieces his love have left him.

Giotto is stubborn though, to pursue his feelings to the dying girl who doesn't want him to have feeling for her. Even if it seems that he don't mind the heartbreak, content enough to declare his love on a dying girl without his feelings getting returned.

Giotto deserves so much more, that Renata knows. More than loving a girl like her, someone who'll die in a few more years.

With that thought in mind, Renata couldn't stop herself. She wanted to follow her instincts and do the only thing that came to mind.

She hugged Giotto, leaving the other sky wide eyed, clearly surprised from her sudden action. He however followed suit, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist. Renata's face is buried at the crook of his neck making him blush, but he stayed still.

"You deserve better Gio"

A few moments of silence follows.

"You are better Rena. More than you're aware of"

A sob escaped Renata's lips, making Giotto tighten his hold. "You're the most amazing woman I know. Also the kindest and warmest, it makes me feel like I'm the one who don't deserve you really. So don't think of yourself that way, Okay?"

A few moments of silence passed, before a quiet and vulnerable voice answered.

"..okay."

They stayed that way for a few moments more.

•••••••CU••••••

Lavina

I could only sigh as I lean at Tsuna-sama's room door. The guy beside me however said nothing. It's a bit unusual of him really, but considering he just witnessed his little sister have an 'attack' as we call it is understandable.

"That sky of yours seems to be completely in love with your sister. You seem fine with that."

"And you seem calm in seeing my sister cough out blood and pass out deathly pale despite the fact that you've sworn your loyalty to her. Why is that?"

I could only internally sigh as G just threw that question at me.

"This isn't the first time I've seen her like that." Is all that I could say to G. 'In another life where I was a Vongola Guardian, and Tsuna-sama the Decimo' I continued in my mind.

Silence soon enveloped us, with either of us not wanting to break it.

Someone else broke it for us though.

"You guys should eat, that experience must have exhausted you."

Turning to the direction of the voice, there stood Enma the former-Simon. She gave us a gentle smile, resembling Tsuna-sama's a bit. I really didn't want to, and it's obvious that Pinky doesn't too, but the persuading simle of the best friend of Tsuna-sama cannot be underestimated. They were best friends for a fucking reason afterall.

"Fine, I'll eat."

All I got was a smile that's so goddamn bright it could probably rival the fucking sun.

"I'm glad! Come on, the others are waiting!"

For the third time that day, I sighed.

•••••••CU••••••

Question: Should I continue the Interludes?

 **Also I hope you enjoyed reading even after waiting so long for an update!**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	30. Interlude III: Hayato or Lavina

Gokudera Hayato had a good life.

He served his Boss, the ever so kind and forgiving Tsuna-sama, well.

He rose and was acknowledged.

He got married and had kids.

He got a home where all the people in it, as much as he wants them to just drop dead from time to time, are his family in all but blood.

His days were filled with warmth. Even to the last moments.

Especially when Tsuna-sama smiled at him with warm and angelic smiles that Hayato is sure no other sky could ever pull off properly. Tsuna-sama afterall, gained the reputation as a Saint.

You could say he was ready to pass on.

So why...

Why the hell is he reborn as a fucking girl in the fucking past of all places!

He wants peace godammit!

(And as he cries in a bout of total range, a woman who was apparently hi-ehem, her mother rocked him gently.

"Sush. It's okay now Lavina."

And the tears stopped and all he could do was stare in shock. )

••••••CU••••••

Lavina.

That's her name now.

And she guesses she could live with that, seeing as she's carrying the name of her first mother.

And now, his life as Lavina is quite interesting. For one, she has a mother but no father in sight. Said raven haired mother would look at her emerald eyes with a wistful smile. Lavina asked the woman as to why she always shows her that smile when she looks at her emerald eyes. All her new mother would answer is...

"You have your father's eyes"

That's her answer whenever Lavina asked as to why. And after seeing the smallest hint of pain in her new mother's brown eyes, she decided to not mention her father too much. She's having a chance to experience having a mother for once! Like hell she would waste it away just because she can't keep her own fucking curiosity in check!

(And Hayato couldn't help but see Tsuna-sama's eyes sometimes on his new mother's own. They are quite alike.

It was warm and loving.)

Sometimes, Lavina would wonder what kind of man was her father in this life. Hopefully the guy isn't a complete bastard.

••••••CU••••••

If you asked what Lavina liked the most about her new life, it would be the books and her mother.

Lavina could now read books lost in time, even the manuscripts! It was another world of fascinating facts she had never known before! Her mother on the other hand is caring and warm. She's a single mom that makes instruments, the piano being her personal favourite.

Although they would move from town to town at times, particularly when her mother thought it was a good time to move. That gave them some opportunity on not dealing with the same fucking idiots that couldn't take 'no' for an answer in a daily basis.

Those bastards act like they never used their damn brains all throughout their shitty life before. And that was saying something about the damn intelligence of everyone in this era.

Good thing they're moving again, it just means that she won't have to act all fucking polite (because anything less is unladylike as Lavina's mother had said) to the fucking morons on this shitty town who apparently inhabits more idiotic bastards.

They should be thankful that they won't be seeing them again too, or else she could have shot their idiotic asses where the sun won't shine.

••••••CU••••••

At age 7, Lavina didn't expect all the weapons her mother had hidden at their storage room at the new house they'll be occupying. Guns, knives, bows and arrows were just sitting there and looking oddly shiny. There was wire too, ones identical to the wires her mother use to make the piano.

She should've known better.

"Lavina" a voice echoed at the almost empty room.

She turned around to come face to face with her mother. She was standing eerily at the door way with her face oddly blank.

"...mother..." was all she could muster, a body a bit rigid.

Lavina watched her mother's eyes soften, before she looks away. "You weren't suppose to know." she said, her hold on the doorknob tightening. "You were supposed to stay untainted..." this statement sounded like it was directed to herself, not at Lavina.

"You know I won't always stay that way." Lavina found herself saying. She watched her mother stare at her with wide eyes, before it softened with a hint of pain showing in them. Her smile was soft and sad, one that Lavina doesn't want to see at her mother's face. So she spoke again.

"It's not your fault. It never was and never will be."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Lavina's mother burst into tears. Lavina ended up comforting the poor woman for a whole hour.

"I'm sorry" Lavina heard her whisper as she was trapped in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life" this time Lavina was the one who tightened her hold. 'I don't blame you' she wanted to say, but the words were stuck at her throat. 'I wouldn't really want it any other way, for the mafia life has always been the norm for me.'

Lavina couldn't tell her mother this in fear of the woman looking at her differently. The storm afterall, had always been selfish. And she doesn't want to destroy his only chance to experience of receiving love from a mother that was her own.

••••••CU•••••

"Do you understand now, dear?" the woman asked her 14 year old daughter. Said daughter only nodded, her eyes determined.

Lavina was currently being taught by her mother how to either kill, or at least hurt, a man using piano wires. It cannot be said that she won't think of instruments as innocent things anymore. With all the things you could actually use it to kill someone, it's hard not to.

'Mother sure is terrifying' Lavina can't help but think. She watched as her mother reattached the piano chord to the mahogany piano currently at the room.

(She never really thought that a piano could be a deadly weapon before. That however, does not mean she won't love using it any less.

Loving the piano is a way to honor her previous mother whom is now her namesake afterall.)

"You can take a break for now, okay?" her mother's voice cuts Lavina from her musing. Nevertheless, she nodded knowing full well that this was an opportunity to train her flames alone where no one else is looking. "Thanks mother!" She said smiling, from the break or from the teaching, both of them weren't sure, but they shared a smile either way.

"Always for you dear." was the usual response, along with a soft smile.

With that Lavina steps out of the house (Also an instrument store) with a determined look in her eyes.

••••••CU•••••

"Yes!About damn time!" Lavina shouted in delight at the middle of the forest. She looked at her work with pride, for there before her is System C.A.I. It's not as strong as the one she had at the future, but it's working how it goddamn should so that's enough. She even tested it!

"That is quite impressive. For you to be able to re-create a weapon that was made in the far future. But then again, you are known as a genius." A voice from behind Lavina said, and turning around she sees Checkerface.

"Wha – why are you here?!" Lavina exclaimed out of surprise, for the tri-ni-sette advisor do not simply appear out of nowhere just to chat. He usually comes when he has serious business to do which usually involves the balance of the very thing he had guarded for a very long time. And with that in mind, Lavina tensed up.

"Now now, no need to be so tense. I simply want to give you something." The advisor said, but this didn't ease any of Lavina's worries, at all.

Before Lavina could say anything, Checker face throws something at her direction, which she caught out of reflex. 'Damn baseball idiot. Making me have an instant fucking reflex in catching every damn thing he throws at me!' was screamed internally once Lavina realized she was holding the Storm Pacifier which seems to already have latched into her flames as soon the light that surrounded it dimmed.

"It's yours to keep for now. Someday, you don't have to but it is currently necessary for the strongest seven to hold on to it." was Checker face said as he smiled in an unnerving way. "Take good care of it. I know your sky would say the same."

Lavina was about to say something along the lines of 'How would you fucking know what Tsuna-sama would say!' Checkerface disappeared in a smoke of mist. Cursing under her breathe, Lavina had no choice but put the pacifier in her pocket.

It looks like she'll have a damn curse place on her, knowing that being the Storm Arcobaleno is bound to do something to her body one way another when it didn't turn her into a damn toddler.

Although she pondered, why would Cjeckerface even bring up Tsuna-sama into this situation? And why does he make it sound like Tsuna-sama actually held a pacifier and now owns it? Hmm...

(A month later, as she pants heavily in the middle of a clearing, she could only bitterly stare at the Pacifier innocently resting in her hands.

"Of fucking...course...some kind of...catch this is." She heaved a deep breath before trying to stand.

"I...should have...expected this." But clearly, she didn't.

The effects of wishful thinking I guess.)

••••••CU•••••

Her mother's dead, all because of a fucking disease. An incurable one too, just alike her previous mother...

Somehow, the pain was a lot worse than last time. Maybe it was because she actually got to spend so much time with her new mother. That she got to live with the mother she had now, got to feel loved more often by someone whose love is unmatched to anyone she ever knew. The only one even coming close to the warmth her mother gave off was Tsuna-sama. Maybe, just maybe, she had loved her more than her previous mother simply because they got more time.

That doesn't seem fair to the mother she now carries he name with, but she couldn't help it. Could you blame her for loving the mother she actually got to know well and learned so much more from?

...

..

Somehow, Lavina isn't really sure.

••••••CU•••••

Lavina decided to follow her mother's footsteps cause why the hell not? And according to the hint written in a paper at her bedside, Tsuna-sama is here too! Although Lavina is sure Checker face was the one who put that note there.

Now, as she set up the shop, she couldn't help but feel proud. She's at a location she's sure Tsuna-sama would like to go to, and it was near home. Yup, everything is good.

As she wipes the dust off some pianos, she suddenly stopped at the piano her mother used to teach her how to play. For a moment, she felt an urge to play. Her fingers were twitching, waiting to be pressed at the smooth surface of the piano keys as they create a melody.

'Ah, fuck it. There no customers anyway, might as well play a piece.'

Gracefully, Lavina sat down and moved her hands to the piano keys, playing the piece her previous mother taught her. She was so engrossed with the music she didn't notice that someone was watching her she stopped and turned around anyway.

Standing at the sides while, looking a bit mesmerized, was the Storm Guardian G.

••••••CU•••••

G having a little sister was a surprise. Learning said sister plays the piano being a much bigger surprise to her more than she likes to admit. Not that she'll ever admit it even at the cost of her damn life.

Talking to G was surprisingly pleasant too, even the arguments. She won't tell anyone about that one too though. Realizing those were bad enough, he doesn't need anyone to remind her all the fucking time.

Lavina would admit that she was proud that G's little sister actually like the piano she herself picked out though. The smugness she was showing to the pinkette in front of her is proof enough. Said pinkette looks amused too.

"I'm glad to hear that your sister likes it." Lavina couldn't help but say, still looking proud on her achievement and proving the other storm wrong.

"Yeah" G said, something in his eyes flashes but it was gone before Lavina could identify it. "I'm glad she likes it too"

Looking back, Lavina remembers G's eyes being a little softer in those moments. A bit tender too, before it disappeared into a dark corner in the guy's eyes somewhere. She wonders who those eyes were directed to. But slapping herself moments later for actually caring for such things even if she was a bit curious.

To whom indeed...


	31. Chapter 28: Of a Warning and Thinking

Giotto

When I came out of the Rena's room, quietly since Rena's currently asleep, I came face to face with a smiling Emma. She has something in her smile that I can't exactly identify though, which kind of makes me wary.

"You should go get something to eat Giotto. I assure you you'll need it" she said as she gesture to her hand toward the direction of the dining room, which admittedly is rather far away from here. I couldn't really refuse her request though, considering that I' am rather hungry at the moment. Her encouraging smile isn't helping me from choosing to refuse her too. So I ended up nodding.

The smile she gave me when she saw me nod was blinding... like Rena's.

"Off you go to the kitchens then!" she said as she proceeds to open the door behind me, obviously eager to visit Rena. She looks at me a bit knowingly as her smile lessens in size. "You wouldn't want to worry Rena about your health when she obviously needs to focus on hers right?"

I wouldn't think of it!

And could I just say it was creepy to watch her look satisfied as if I said my thoughts out loud? I haven't even said anything before she nodded in satisfaction before proceeding to close the door!

...I won't think about it too deeply. My stomach is already protesting as it is. So with a sigh, I started my journey toward the kitchen.

••••••CU••••••

Emma I sat down at the comfy looking chair at Tsuna's bedside which was previously occupied by Giotto if the slight warmth I felt when I sat down was any indication.

Tsuna must have woken up earlier too, since her cheeks seem to have stains from crying. She looks utterly peaceful though, like she didn't have one of her attacks earlier. That thought somehow made me smile a bit.

"How long are you going to stay there in the shadows? No one else is here right now but the three of us you know." I said, my gaze never leaving Tsuna's sleeping form. Unsurprisingly, I was greeted with a few moments of silence before a voice replied.

"How you and Tsunayoshi managed to detect my presence like that is still beyond me to say the least. Although, I admit, that does make the two of you quite an interesting duo."

A wisp of mist flames was beside me, soon revealing the Tri-ni-sette Advisor Kawahira. I finally turned toward his direction and opened my mouth to ask him the question that has been bugging me for a while now.

"Tsuna said you were the one to provide her the sun pills. Why didn't you refill the pill bottle when it became empty?"

Kawaihira frowned as he stares at Tsuna, his glasses hiding his eyes that I can't know what emotion is probably being reflected there. "The Sun Arcobaleno was nearing the Vongola mansion, so I thought there was no need to do so considering the main supplier of the pills was coming here. I guess that was a bad assumption on my part." he said, his voice solemn.

"I do hope this kind of thing won't happen again." I said, turning away to look at Tsuna again. She seems to be having a good dream, especially with the smile she's currently wearing.

"I assure you it won't be happening again. I doubt the elements around you would let such events to ever repeat" there was a hint of amusement in his voice when he said that. I won't call him out on it though, knowing there was some truth in it.

A fond smile appeared on my lips as I pictured the other's antics in my head. They'll probably bring so much chaos while they try to make Tsuna feel better that's for sure.

"Beware, however, of those who seek the power of the Tri-ni-sette. They got their eyes on the set of the clams for it is still unknown to them as to who are the holders on the set of the rainbows and the set of the sea are already in their hands."

My eyes widened in alarm before I open my mouth as I turn around toward Kawahira's direction, wanting to ask another question.

But he was already gone.

The warning he had given me lingers.

••••••CU••••••

Giotto found himself being interrogated by a worried-looking Lavina (which was a strange expression to see on the normally scowling-unless around-Rena pianist (G said she was a talented pianist once)) with G just hovering at my side. The two storms look like worried yet eager puppies in Giotto's opinion. He didn't voice it though, for he has a strong feeling it won't end well on his side.

Layla was watching quite closely too, with Lampo staying physically close to her as some form of silent he rarely ever give. Maria went to the kitchen saying something along the lines of 'getting extreme lunch for you!' with Knuckle close behind. Elena was looking at him with great intensity with her lips in a thin line, making Giotto more uncomfortable with the situation he was in. He noticed the clouds at the side too!

"Is Rena-sama in a better condition when you saw her?"

"Is she in a comfortable position when she slept?"

"Did she wake up at all when you watched her?"

Those were one of the barrage of question Lavina had thrown at him as the others simply watch, leaving the whole questioning at Lavina's – obviously capable – hands.

Cozart – who was sitting beside him – only looked at him with sympathy, which was quickly followed by it-has-to-be-done expression when Giotto shoots him with pleading eyes. The Traitor!

Well, at least they were considerate enough to let him eat as he answers every question Lavina keeps on firing on his way. Thank god for small mercies.

It also helped that he noticed Maria giving off a relieved smile, which was still bright in its own right. That particular action made Knuckle to grin brightly as her pats her back, in a show of comfort Giotto guess. It really makes Giotto happy to know that almost each and every one of his friends has someone that seems to make them happier. To know they would at least have more shine in their eyes as they go on with their life in the bloody mafia.

Although, Giotto wondered, what exactly does it mean? The particular shine he would sometimes glimpse in his element's eyes when they thought no one was looking.

And where did he see it before..?

••••••CU••••••

 _"I don't know why Kaa-san's like that Mama."_

 _A little boy, looking to be around seven years old, said. His eyes were firmly locked with the flowing river._

 _"What exactly do you mean Tsu-kun?"_

 _Brown meets brown as the boy turned toward the lady beside him, not really bothered that maybe she isn't entirely there. A frown was firmly placed at the small boy's lips as he looks at his 'Mama' disapprovingly._

 _"I'm pretty sure Mama knows what I'm talking about."_

 _A sad smile graced the woman's lips as she watched amber spreading at chocolate brown._

 _"I know."_

••••••CU••••••

Renata

I woke up the second time that day. I the proceeded to turn my head to the side, half-expecting Giotto to be there. He isn't, and Enma was there instead. Seriously, why do I feel so disappointed?

"It looks like I'm not the one you're clearly looking for" Enma stated with a flat smile. "But no worries, he'll probably back to watching duty tomorrow" she continue as I splutter.

"I'm not looking fo Giotto Emma!"

"I didn't even say a name Rena."

I flushed in total embarrassment and realization that yes, Enma didn't imply that Giotto was the one I wanted to see after waking up again. But looking for a specific person after waking up isn't weird right?

Right?

My face starts to come back to their natural color as I try to calm my nerves. That was when I suddenly remember the dream slash vision I had for a while now. I really want to tell Enma all about it, hoping she could help me figure out what those dreams means. At our last life, if I can't figure out something alone I always go to Enma for help afterall.

So I did. I told her everything, from the hug at the backyard with the younger me, and the talk in the riverbanks. I included the 'Mama' part too, in hope that Enma could help me shed some light as to why younger me calls me that. And at the end of it, Enma looks contemplative.

"Hey, Rena" Enma started, and I couldn't help but perk up. The next words that came out of her mouth was something I didn't really expect.

(Or maybe she kind of did, but didn't really want to acknowledge at all.

Buy it was a possibility)

"What if somehow, those are visions that might come true in the far future?"

••••••CU••••••

 **So is Rena having dreams, or they really visions? Are those visions of her past, younger self true or a figment of her imagination?**

 **Maybe they are, maybe not.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	32. Chapter 29: Of Release of Tension!

**I just want to aay that I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while and also..**

 **Thank you for 600 favourites (it was 613 last time I checked) amd 700 follows (which was 773 the last time I also checked it) everyone! I didn't think this story would have so many favoutrites and follows when I first started it so really, thank you!**

 **Anyway, I had a writer's block for a while now I haven't really made any progress on making another chapter. And I'm quite sad that the vision about little Tsuna was actually added at the last chapter but my sleepy self thought it was a good idea...it was supposed to be part of later chapters you know?**

 **Enough of that though, because I would like to present to you guys a chapter!**

 **Enjoy reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**

••••••CU••••••

Renata

After a whole lot of convincing, I managed to make Enma agree on having a meeting later tonight. Although she still gives me dirty looks as if that simple thing alone is going to make me wilt like a flower or knock me out for days.

I'm feeling better already honest!

"Just don't overdo it and I mean it Rena" was all she said. Clearly regretting telling me about uncle Kawahira's message earlier since it gave me a reason to get out of bed. I really don't need the extra rest in my opinion though. Seriously, they just won't let me do anything by myself when I get sick or injured even of the extra rest is totally unnecessary.

Then someone opened the door. I couldn't help but look curiously at the door, excitement thrumming in my veins as familiar mist flames enveloped the room. And upon meeting red and blue eyes tinted with indigo, I can't help but smile widely.

"Mukuro."

I notice Enma smiling at the corner of my eyes as my mist's eyes softened and a smile was curved elegantly on the face of the gentle features of Daemon's lover, Elena.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Tsunayoshi."

••••••CU••••••

Shiromi

"So you're saying that you raised Chrome with Elena?" Lambo asked, feeding cheerful looking Chrome while looking at Daemon. Lampo was right beside her, looking a bit disturbed of the squeal the mouse released before Chrome swallowed it whole.

"Nufufu, that is correct. Oh, and was it true that Lampo was a total brat every second of everyday when he was young?" Daemon asked, leaning forward with a familiar smirk. Lampo sputtered and was about to retort something, but Lambo beats him to it.

"Absolutely."

"Nufufufu, I like you."

I can't help but smile, all the tension disappearing as everyone chattered. Well, everyone but Kyoya and Alaude-san anyway. They just really like silence ha ha.

Chrome was reborn as n owl too, which is really cool! She must have loved it, seeing as she happily accepted the petting Daemon is giving her. Makes me wonder as to how Mukuro decided to be Daemon's lover too, and as to when she and Chrome decided to forgive him on his crimes on our last life.

Before my train of thoughts continue, I heard Asari-san hum joyfully beside me making me look at him curiously. I don't really see anything at the current events that could make him hum. Asari-san doesn't seem to be the type o hum, but then again I don't really know much about him don't I? That doesn' stop me from asking though!

"What is it Asari-san?"

Asari-san chuckles, with his eyes lighting up in a familiar kind of way my wife had before. That, itself, is weird because why would Asari-san like me in that kind of way? We've only known each other for a short period of time for him to have such feelings.

"You finally smiled again, Tachibana-san."

I blink before I realized that what he said was true. I smiled just now when I was frowning after the whole ordeal at Tsuna's room for the past hours or so. Was Asari-san concerned about me? Then again, Asari-san seems to be the friendly and caring type like Hayato would mutter under his breath when she's talking about me!

"I guess I really did, huh."

Asari-san seems to want say something again but was cut off by the sound of laughing and a few exclaims.

"YOU TRAITOR" was Lampo's shreaks, his face awfully red. Lambo jusg looked at him innocently while tilting her head. G-san and Hayato wasn't hiding their laughs at all like Giotto-san and Cozart-san seems to be doing. Loud exclaims that I knoe came from Ryohe and Knuckle-san echoed at the room. I heard someone snort too, which I kind of guessed to be from Kyoya and Alaude-san. Although Daemon was cackling gleefully, looking like he just git good blackmail for humiliation purposes..

"Whatever do you mean seaweed head?"

"You know what I said lazy woman!"

...I guess I missed something funny. Probably a funny and embarassing story too. Judging by Asari-san's face, he also missed it.

I laughed though, smiling widely as I hover at Lampo's seat who seems to be a tomato. His green hair isn't helping in dismissing the image too, which was kind of cool. He looks like a real life tomato!

"Hahaha, that's quite a story Layla." I decided to comment, kind of figuring out as to what Lambo just told everyone.

I received a beam and a horrified stare.

"I thought you were nice!"

"Thanks Shiromi-nee!"

Hahaha, it seems like everyone was having fun when I wasn't paying attention!

••••••CU••••••

Renata

"...so I decided to give the melon-head a chance and agreed to be his girlfriend."

I couldn't hold in the giggle as Mukuro finish the story. Enma was following suite, even when she tried to stiffle most of it.

"So you can't resist his charms afterall~" I could help but tease. I watched in a certain degree of satisfaction as a blush creep into Mukuro's cheeks. Aw~ How cute~ Especially if she blushes like that.

Mukuro tried to cover her blush with a scoff, although it didn't really work. "Shut up, like you're one to talk" she said. But the scowl dropped when she looked at my face.

I was looking at my hands, gently caressing the one Gio held tightly. It felt like he was afraid to let go of my hand too, like I could slip from his grasp if he even loosened his hold.

"I guess you're kind of right."

An awkward silemce enveloped us before Enma tried to cut it off.

"Anyway, Tsuna wants to have a meeting tonight."

Mukuro whipped her head so fast toward Enma's direction that I thought she'll get a whiplash. Then she turns to me, eyes narrowed but I can see the worry in them. "Is that wise? You need rest Tsunayoshi" the statement came out stern, but I could still hear the underlying 'like you're supposed to' in her voice.

"It's urgent" was all I managed to say, going to boss mode while I'm at it. My mist needs to understand how important it is for them to know the real reason as to why we were reborn her.

We're running out of time.

Mukuro seems to search for something in my eyes before sighing. Enma seems to have a look of understanding on her face too, which is a bit annoying. They act like I actually wanted to have trouble following me everywher!

"Kufufu, you really are stubborn aren't you dear sky?"

I only smiled, "Well, Reborn did say I can't stay out of trouble to save my life so I have to."

Mukuro and Enma snorted.

(Reborn was kind of convinced that Tsuna's stubborness is a lost case as much as Dino's clumsiness when he isn't around his men.

That doesn't mean he'll stop hitting Tsuna with a mallet for all the headache he caused though. Really, he helped make the boy shine and this is what he gets?

And when Tsuna protested at his tutor and Adviser's complains, well it's not Reborn's fault Tsuna needs extra training.)

••••••CU••••••

Mukuro managed to tell each element of the meeting, which was also followed by protest that was silence with the use of logic. Well, Mukuro's logic that was along the lines of 'do you really think I didn't try to stop this? Our sky is too stubborn to back down' anyway.

As the sun goes down and night came, the tenth generation waited for the first generation to fall asleep.

Lambo was surprised to feel Lampo's fingers rufffling her hair a bit before he exits her room. A murmur following him, but she didn't catch what he actually said.

Takeshi only heard the door creak faintly before closing again. Hayato is experiencing the same along with Ryohei.

Mukuro and Enma managed to get out of the room their staying at while not waking up their respective lovers.

Kyoya'only trouble was going to the meeting room without Alaude catching her. Which is kind of the a pain in the ass since the carnivore just loves to patrol the mansion before deciding to fall asleep. The same thing is happening with Tsuna, although at her case it was G and Giotto that she was avoiding.

One by one, all of them came took a seat at their usual alignment that was similar to the first generation's. And as Tsuna looks at them all, fondness finding their way in entering her chest as she just feels all her bonds she dearly missed, she smiles.

"So, let's start the meeting..."

Tsuna watches as her guardians and Enma straightened their back and gave ger their full attention. Theor face turning serious as they waited for her next words with batted breathes. Despite the situation, Tsuna feels the warmth of joy stir in her chest as it fill up the hole she only notices to be gaping widely then. That didn't distract her though, as she fell to a state of calm as her eyes bleeds a beautiful shade of amber.

"...about the reason as to why we are here as the new set of Arcobalenos."


	33. Chapter 30:Of Reasons and a What now?

Renata

"...the reason why we are here as the new set of Arcobalenos."

The tension on the room increased as soon as the words left my lips. All their eyes wide in anticipation as they set their gaze at me, shoulders tense. It made my chest well up somehow, although I know this isn't the appropriate time for this kind of thing.

"It all started with a death. It's an extremely grave one that it gave Sepira, the Sky Arcobaleno before me, horrid visions." I bit my lip as I look at the alarm going on in each of my element's eyes. "Clearly, seeing as we're all here on an entirely different dimension and in a really far past at that, her visions weren't all that good."

Lambo opened her mouth before closing it with a bit of hesitation. She then meets my eyes and decided to say what's bugging her mind anyway.

"Who died Rena-nee?"

I gave her a sad smile as I grab the pacifier around my neck. I rubbed it gently and watched them with a tint of sadness in my eyes.

"The Storm Arcobelon did Lambo."

The air turned heavy as the tenseness in the silence seems to reach new heights. Everyone in the room look at me, shock and disbelieving, although I couldn't really blame them. I had a hard time believing Uncle Kawahira the first time he told me that too.

"B-but how?! The Arcobaleno's are chosen based on strength in flame capacity and being the best in their profession! There's no way people famed as the strongest seven could be killed just like that!" Hayato said all in one breathe, breaking the silence and soon making a chemical reaction. Her mind turned calculating once again, trying to come up with an answer to her own question through her disbelief.

"Hayato's right" Mukuro decided to add, her usual laugh obnoxiously absent. A glint identical to Hayato's entered her suddenly mismatched eyes as Chromes hoots in a show of agreement. "How can that be? For a famiglia to be capable of such feat no one bar the Millefiore Famiglia had ever accomplished."

"Assuming that they might have killed the other Arcobalenos, which is probably the reason why you guys became the new set of since you never got to even if you guys technically were the ones who won on the Battle of the Rainbow, that still doesn't explain how they did it. They just don't have the necessary technology yet..." Enma decided to say, looking worried as she pulls away from her thoughts.

"All of this is making my head spin to the extreme..." Ryohei clutched her head, looking distinctly confused. I noticed Lambo wrapping her arms around herself in some way of comfort.

"Shut it Ginger head! This is not the time!" Hayato hissed, slamming her hands at the table while she's at it. Takeshi made an effort to calm her down with her 'Not making loud noises to not wake the first generation or get Alaude's attention' card. Hayato just clenched her fist while shooting the rain with a glare.

I could practically feel the message Kyoya is trying to say with her intense stare alone. _Just tell us already Omnivore_ , it screams. Her stare isn't the only stare fixated intensely on me though, so I continued.

"Well to answer the first question asked, they made a trap. A carefully laid and successfully executed trap that resulted in each Arcobaleno's death that Sepira wasn't able to prevent because as I was told; The unknown Famiglia made so many plans with different routes and possible outcomes that each one became a possible future. They lied all of them too, so Sepira wasn't sure which trap would happen and when." I watched all of them grimace. Which I share the sentiment. Considering I got visions now though, I could imagine how all those visions probably messed with her head and disoriented her.

'Seeing different deaths done to your elements could do that to you' is what Uncle Kawahira had told me. That line was apparently quoted by the Giglio Nero Donna herself. I can't help but shudder for the possibility that such visions would haunt my dreams and every waking hour.

I hope those will never come.

"That's... that's horrible" Takeshi said. A prominent frown settling in her lips as she looks down at her joint hands.

"I agree to the extreme" Ryohei added, looking a bit enraged. "To give someone horrid visions of the deaths of their dear companions like that isn't manly at all!"

"I know" I said, and I watch as the rest of them tried to piece up the puzzle that was the very reason as to why we're here.

"But what's the purpose?"

I blinked as my gaze slides toward Enma. The others did too, but Enma doesn't squirm with so many eyes on her like she used to on her past life. Instead she looks at me directly in my eyes with the seriousness of a former mafia boss as she evaluated what she's about to say.

"I know that we need the Arcobalenos at this current timeline to have balance and all that, which is the reason why you're all here. But I don't have to be here, yet here I am. Checkerface said I'm needed in helping you Tsuna." At this point, throughout Enma's statement, everyone turned back in facing me.

"So what's our purpose for actually being here?"

••••••CU••••••

Daemon

I was quite surprised to not find my dear Elena from my bedside, and also alarmed that turned to worry. Chrome isn't at her usual perch too, which is also worrying.

I am aware that it is foolish to think that they were somehow abducted by the enemy Famiglia, especially in the middle of the night and inside the Vongola Mansion no less. The pesky clouds, Alaude and Iris respectively, have ensured the best security afterall. But that didn't decrease the worry resting at the pit of my stomach.

Giotto said that there's a possibility of a spy in Vongola. No— absolutely sure there is one in the first place. I have come to trust on my Sky's demonic Intuition for its countless help and accuracy to ever doubt it. What are the chances that the still not discovered spy could not breach security so they can let others in and abduct my dear Elena and sweet Chrome?

It's high, surely.

That became the very reason as to why I'm walking at the dark hallway in a hurried pace, although I tried to make as little noise as possible. My flames certainly help in my efforts in stealth.

I have checked the rooms of the other ladies that I come across on my way, no matter how rude and perverted it may seem. I have to ensure that at least the people my fellow elements seem to fancy and already held dear are somewhat safe to don't I? Besides, they were quite interesting and entertaining themselves especially G's sky sister.

The rooms I've entered so far are empty. No sign of being previously occupied too, except the unmade state of their bed, which made me curse under my breath. This was the 4th room so far.

"You have a lover already you disgusting Melon."

I don't even need to turn to know who called me that, but nevertheless my irritation rose.

" _Alaude_ " I practically hissed at the man. He was visibly taken aback, but I ignore it for now because all the rooms I've entered so far that were supposed to be occupied by the girls are _empty_ and I _can't find_ Elena and Chrome"Are you aware that the ladies appear to be _missing_ " I said the last word with complete distaste as I watch the cloud's shoulder stiffen.

He briskly glided to my side and looked inside the lilac coloured room. His frown widened which is an interesting reaction.

"This is the Lavender Carnivore's room."

Ah, so that's why.

Alaude quickly closed the door and proceeded to march silently in the hallway, his handcuffs already in his hands. I might as well follow him, so the spy can have hell to pay.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

"So Kawahira wants our help in defeating this Famiglia just because we always find a way to put the odds into our favour?" was Lambo's incredulous question after I answered Enma's earlier question.

"Yeah... he calls us fate changers or something like that..." I trailed off, a bit unsure if we even deserve such title. I know we managed to win or resolve problems and all that but I'm not sure if that warrants being given such a title and everything. That's a bit too much.

"Kufufu, he have too much faith doesn't he? And we don't even know which Famiglia to target yet, even _him_." Mukuro said, looking amused now as she twirled her trident. Chrome just hooted while flapping her wings a bit. Hayato was about to say something but froze, getting most of our attention.

"Alaude and Daemon are going this way" she said as she turns to Mukuro. The mist curses under her breathe and I sighed.

"Well, I guess the meeting's over" said Enma, not batting an eyelash as mist envelops the room.

"I guess it is" was all I could say before we were teleported at my room. I landed on my bed with some gentleness, though the others aren't so lucky in their landing. Enma is right beside me while Hayato was at the floor beside my bed with Takeshi right beside her looking confused with a plate of sweets at her hand.

Kyoya landed by the window, glaring at Mukuro who was sitting comfortable at a chair while holding a brush. Lambo was right in front of Mukuro and blinked when Chrome sits on her head. Ryohei was not far away from them yelling extreme while she's at it.

"Kufufu, we'll pretend to be having a slumber party. Chrome did it with the other girls often enough that for me to know what they often do there~" Mukuro said as she raises Lambo's hair and began to brush it. Chrome simply flew toward me with an enthusiastic hoot.

"That does sound fun hahaha" Takeshi said as she puts down the plate that's been making my mouth water. Hayato was already taking something that looks like a delicious looking chocolate with a strawberry on top.

I guess talking to Kyoya about her progress in terms of the search in finding the Famiglia responsible can wait for now.

••••••CU••••••

Meanwhile

As soon as Renata and co. teleported to Renata's Room

Daemon turned to Alaude, face completely serious "Did you hear that?"

Alaude arched a brow. "Hn, extreme?" _You mean the faint Extreme?_

Daemon grimaced. "Yes, and never repeat that word again. It makes your very presence more annoying as it already is."

Alaude glared at Daemon with malice, although the latter shook it off. They walked toward the direction where the shout came from and was surprised to find themselves infront of G and Renata's room. And G was groggily walking out of his room looking annoyed.

The storm looks at the duo oddly when he finally noticed them, pausing at his steps as he does so. "What the fuck" he muttered before groaning. "You know what, fuck it. It's too damn late to even question you bastards"

G then proceeded to open the door, not bothered that Alaude and Daemon were right behind him and looked like they would very much prefer to destroy the door because of impatience. He also ignored the quiet relieved sighs that he's sure he would've heard if the source wasn't right behind him.

He does not want to deal with any bullshit at this kind of hour in the night dammit!

••••••CU••••••

"Hello fratello!" greeted Renata after she swallows another chocolate. Emma was right beside her and was happily picking her third snack of the night. "Did we wake you up?"

G waved his hands, but he was smiling "Don't worry about it you look like your enjoying yourself." He was awarded with a cheerful nod. That was also the moment he was pushed, bit harshly might I add, to the side as Daemon came inside the room.

"Elena, dear, I've been looking for you!" Daemon said with a smile overtaking his face. "Nufufu, I am glad you're alright but please do warn me if you plan on staying over with the girls next time. And of course you too Chrome"

Elena only giggled, letting go of Lambo's now braided hair. "Kufufu, I'm sorry for worrying you dear, but this was supposed to be a girl's only thing~ So no boys allawed~" she said as she giggled some more. Lambo just stayed silent as she trails the lines of her hair.

Alaude nodded at Iris who returned the gesture. They seem to be holding a conversation which most took a bit of amusement from. Although they're not all that sure as to what the conversation was about.

"Now that that's over, get the fuck out."

And so, the three men found themselves looking at a smiling Lavina who shut the door at their faces. G just grunted before muttering something along the lines of 'rude woman' before walking toward his room to get his well deserved sleep.

"Nufufu, I seem to have been worried for nothing."

Alaude grunted as he glared at Daemon. The words he was trying to convey was not lost to the mist guardian as he glared back. Their fingers twitch, clearly wanting to fight, but thought not to follow through seeing as the people at the other side of the door would not be pleased if they do. Instead, they went on their separate ways.

••••••CU••••••

"They're gone" was all Lavina said before collective sighs were heard.

"Hahaha that was so much fun!"

"Hey Elena-nee, can you braid my hair again?"

"Kufufu, sure."

"We're going to be having a slumber party now to the extreme?!"

"Hn."

"That's cool to the the extreme!"

"Please lower your voice, people are sleeping now Nee-san."

Sometimes, Lavina feels like she's surrounded by idiots.

(Excluding Rena of course, since in her opinion, she's too amazing to be one.)

••••••CU••••••

If you have any question, don't be afraid to voice them (through reviews). I won't mind!

 **I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school then at home. So I'm really sorry. I had a bit of a writer's block there too so it took a while before I could write anything.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this much longer than normal chapter and accept this as an apology.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	34. Chapter 31: Of Dark Pieces

**I'm Sorry**

 **Because of taking so long (school makes one busy!) and...something else that you'll find out soon. A late April Fools surprise you could say.** (Although this is an actual chapter.)

 **Enjoy reading~ :)**

••••••CU••••••

Giotto

Everything was normal, everything was fine just a second ago. _Mio Dio, why is this happening._

There's blood on the ground. I'm kind of used to blood, since I'm kind of a mafia boss. What I'm not used to however is blood spilling from **her** body. Flowing out of **her** mouth and staining **her** dress. It spreads in a way that reminds me of a blooming flower like the ones I've watched with G. I can feel the blood soaking my clothes. But I can't look away from **her** , and I couldn't move.

(Move _MoveMOvE **WhYCAn'tIMoVe—**_ )

Oh god, _**Renata** 's bleeding._

I tried to stand, tried to help. _I tried to at least **reach** her. _Because Renata is bleeding, and what kind of boss am I if I can't even help— _protect—_ the people dear to me. My body however, does not comply. It doesn't even so much as twitch. And it's frustrating and my heart thuds loudly on my chest.

"Your fault," Rena suddenly said, curving her bloodied lips to an empty looking smile. "It's your fault Gio," she said again. Her empty but still quite anguished brown eyes staring back at me.

"I..." I could feel a vile rising to my throat. My blood seemed to drain away from my body as I trembled. "I'm sorry," was all I can say.

Renata smiles, with no warmth radiating from her being as I associate her to have. There not even much life in her usual vibrant, despite being brown, eyes, and that...That broke something in me.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'msorry. **I'msorry.**_ "

" _You should be._ "

I found myself bolting up with my eyes snapping open.

A dream...?

"Giotto?"

It took some time for me to focus on the person who spoke, but when I did Cozart is already hovering in front of me in worry. He examined me with a critical eye for a moment before he opened his mouth again to probably speak.

"Are you okay? You were sweating and kept apologizing in your sleep."

"...I'm fine," I said, which didn't really sound all that convincing in my ears. Judging by the face Cozart's making, he isn't convinced either. Nevertheless, I smile at my best friend in an attempt to reassure him. His face scrunched even more, so I guess the smile didn't turn out the way I wanted to.

"You should probably take a break for the day. I'm sure G will understand," Cozart said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You look like you need it."

"Okay." Having nothing else to really say since I'm still a bit shaken from that dre...no, nightmare, I stood up. I stumble a bit, although I managed to regain my footing. That didn't stop Cozart to form more concerned lines on his face though. He didn't say anything about it though, which is nice. I don't want to recount — _remember_ — that nightmare.

"Rest well Gio," I heard Cozart say as I exit the room. Walking on the hallway though, I found myself going to the opposite direction of my room.

I think of Renata, alive and smiling so beautifully and perfectly _alive_ , and allow my feet to take me along as my Intuition hums.

I want to see Renata.

••••••CU••••••

Renata

"What are you doing?"

Lampo freezes up before whipping his head so fast I think it must have hurt. Lambo doesn't look impressed though, seeing as the other lightning is standing right inside her room.

"Uhhh..." he started unintelligently, face red. "Lambo-sama just passed by? Yes, Passed by! Not because of anything you're thinking right now at all!"

...No offense to you Lampo but that was one horrible excuse.

"That's a pathetic excuse Seaweed head. **Try again** " Lambo said with a glint of something in her eyes. And wow, she actually picked that up from me? I'm so proud!

Lampo, who seems to also have noticed the obviously malicious shine in Lambo's eyes, winced. He even did it in a way that left me guessing that this must have happened before in the past. I would know, he's making the same face my guardians would make when they remember all the tor- ahem, punishment I gave them afterall.

That just makes me want to beam at my (psuedo) little sister in pride now.

"I got worried okay! Annoying woman" Lampo finally blurted out after a few beats of silence he graciously spent looking absolutely conflicted. He's even blushing! Awww~ I don't need to make matchmaking plans for them afterall.

(Somewhere in the mansion, Kyoya twitched.)

Lampo then marched toward us and extended his hand, looking at Lambo intently. The red headed lightning seems confused.

"Here." Something green and shiny feel out of Lampo's grasp, which Lambo caught instinctively. Then, the green headed lightning sprinted to the door.

"..." Lambo wordlessly inspected the thing Lampo have given her, pink dusting her cheeks. And lo and behold, an emerald horn shaped necklace rested at her palms. I think I'm internally squealing.

••••••CU••••••

Maria

After an extreme morning prayer, I decided to explore the extreme mansion to see for any extreme changes. Tsuna said there wasn't really much that changed but I extremely want to see it for myself!

"Ah!" yelped a rather feminine voice, turning to the side, I saw an extreme maid. "Another one," she extremely muttered, but I still heard it.

"Is there a problem to the extreme?" I asked, extremely curious as the maid sweats nervously although she extremely tried to hide it. Why is she getting nervous to the extreme?

"N-nothing at all Madam! I was merely passing by. I'm sorry for disturbing you..." the extreme maid said, looking more extremely nervous. Dark brown eyes not fully meeting my extreme eye. Her also rather extreme black hair bounced as she subtly moves to her extreme right near a door.

"It's nothing to the extreme! I extremely don't mind!" I tried to extremely reassure. I extremely hope it works!

"A-alright," the extreme made said, looking extremely unsure.

I extremely nodded before waving to go on in my extreme way. And as I continue on, I can feel her extreme stare at the back of my head.

What an extremely strange maid.

••••••CU••••••

At an Unknown Mansion in Italy

"Ho~? Vongola's women are all in the Vongola Mansion now you say?"

A man whose face is unseen as he sat on a rather luxurious looking velvet chair in the darkness chuckled. The man who reported to him simply nodded in confirmation.

"It seems that they have decided to put all those women reported to be close to the Boss and his Guardians in one place. A form of protection, as was said by our spy," the man said, unfazed with his superior's dark amused laughter.

"Protection? Please—" the boss caressed the sky mare ring on his finger as red eyes flashed with some kind of glint dancing in them. "They just made it easier for us."

"That they do, Boss," the man decided to add, pulling a smirk of his own. "Our spy stated that the Storm Guardian's sister is the Sky Arcobaleno afterall. And all the other women brought to the Vongola Mansion? They gravitate at the Sky Arcobaleno like a moth to a flame and is said to know each other _very_ well." A knowing look was passed through as the man finally straightened their back to meet their boss' blood red eyes. Blue flashes in them before turning black.

A few beats of silence followed, broken by loud laughter.

"So your saying my dear Rain—" the Mare Sky heaved his breathe as he tries to speak properly. "Is that the Vongola unintentionally gathered the new set of Arcobalenos?" the mare Sky continued laughing until it evolves to mad cackles. It took a few moments before he managed to compose himself. Once he did though, he spoke again, tilting his head to the side.

"Both sets of the Tri-ni-sette gathered in one place." A large Cheshire cat-like grin overtakes the Mare Sky's face as his eyes burns to orange hues. "How _convenient._ "

••••••CU••••••

Giotto freezes in place as a chill ran up his spine, followed by a huge headache and alarm bells blaring at his mind. In that instant, he knew that something is coming soon. He hopes he'll manage to protect Renata from it.

( _He doesn't want his nightmare to come true_. **_Please_** _, don't make it come true._ )

At the exact same time, Renata tumbles at her feet as short visions of the world's end flashes through half lidded lashes. It took a while for her to stand straight, Lambo and Enma's, who recently joined them in the garden for fresh air, talking to her worriedly. It had taken a longer time for her to regain her normal breathing. Regardless, that didn't stop her from dreading, with the full sense of knowing, what this meant.

Time is running out.


End file.
